Ce n'était qu'un commencement
by Laclea
Summary: Suite de Une vie de mensonge (histoire le Hobbit)- Presque 80 ans était passé depuis la périlleuse quête de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Désormais, la guerre menaçait toute la Terre du Milieu, les ténèbres étend son ombre de plus en plus loin. Cette fois ci, c'est au tour des enfants de Daelonna et Kili de participer à une quête des plus dangereuse.
1. Chapter 1 Une nouvelle famille

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle histoire. Désormais, nous allons nous plonger dans le seigneur des anneaux avec la suite d'une de mes précédentes histoire: Une vie de mensonges. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Pour vous aidez à mieux comprendre cette histoire si vous n'avez pas lu la précédente, je vous propose un petit résumé:**

 **Il y a longtemps, les Montagnes Grises ont été attaquées par les orcs. Ces derniers ont fini par soumettre les nains qui y vivait. Désormais, le montagne est occupé par ce que l'on appel des Gazat, des nains aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. C'est dans ce peuple que vit Daelonna, qui s'appelait alors Alnia sans se souvenir de qui elle était vraiment. Elle a été contrainte par ceux qu'elle pensait être ses frères de s'introduire dans la compagnie de Thorin dans le but de le tuer lui et ses neveux. S'attachant à eux, et en particulier a Kili, elle décide de ne rien faire. Elle fait alors la route avec eux jusqu'à Erebor où elle participe à la Bataille des Cinq Armées pendant laquelle sont tombés Fili et Thorin.**

 **Bien évidemment, il s'agit d'un résumé condensé, mais j'espère que ça vous aidera à comprendre un peu mieux le contexte de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Comme toujours, je retrouve ma bêta Sarah March pour cette nouvelle histoire ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle famille**

2941 du Troisième Age, Thorin Ecu de Chêne part pour la reconquête d'Erebor accompagné de 12 nains, un hobbit et un magicien. Mais, au dernier moment, une jeune naine, Alnia, s'est jointe à la compagnie. Elle avait vécu aux Montagnes Grises où vivaient les Gazat, un peuple de nains aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme le jais. On l'avait alors forcée à s'introduire au sein de la compagnie pour éliminer Thorin et ses deux neveux et héritiers : Fili et Kili. Néanmoins, elle avait fini par décider qu'elle ne ferait rien car elle s'était beaucoup attachée aux deux frères. Quant à Thorin, bien qu'elle ne s'entendait pas toujours avec lui, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Elle s'était donc battue à ses côtés.

Keelìne connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses parents la lui avait racontée. Elle savait qu'on avait menti à sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait vu ses cicatrices. Ses oncles Dwalin et Balin n'avait cessé de lui compter les exploits de ses parents lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Son père lui avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises de son grand-oncle Thorin et de son oncle Fili. Elle savait parfaitement comment ils étaient morts. A chaque fois que son père lui parlait d'eux, elle voyait ses yeux se voiler de tristesse mais jamais il ne refusait de lui en parler.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants, son frère Fildìn et elle jouaient comme s'ils faisaient partie de la compagnie de leur grand-oncle.

Ils avaient appris à se battre depuis leur plus jeune âge. Keelìne était une bonne archère, presque aussi douée que son père mais ses capacités d'épéiste n'étaient pas des meilleures, bien qu'elle se débrouillait tout de même. Toutefois, elle avait développé une surprenante aptitude en matière de guérison. Quant à son frère, il était un très bon épéiste mais pouvait manquer de prudence. Ses capacités avec un arc n'étaient pas mauvaises non plus.

Keelìne se replongea dans son ouvrage « Herbes et Racines » offert par ses parents pour son anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt. Son frère et elle venaient d'avoir 76 ans. Ils avaient hérité des yeux noisette de leur mère mais tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils avaient le sourire de leur père. Les cheveux de Keelìn étaient châtain tandis que ceux de son frère étaient plus foncés. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables depuis leur naissance, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû le soigner suite à un entrainement. Son frère était tout pour elle, et elle était prête à tout pour lui…

OoOoO

Il marchait dans la forêt, à l'affût du moindre bruit, l'arc à la main et une flèche chargée. Il connaissait la forêt par cœur, c'était chez lui, son territoire. Aucune bête ne pouvait lui échapper. Le sol était recouvert d'un fin manteau blanc, les arbres étaient nus, délestés de toute feuille. A chaque fois qu'il expirait, une volute d'air froid s'échappait de sa bouche. Il portait de hautes bottes fourrées ainsi qu'un manteau marron. A sa ceinture était attachée sa dague offerte par son père pour ses 76 ans quelques jours plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Tournant son regard, il vit un jeune cerf, ses bois commençant à peine à dépasser de son front. Il banda son arc sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer, il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler. Le cri fit fuir sa cible entre les arbres.

Fildìn rangea la flèche qu'il avait encochée et garda son arc à la main. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea doucement vers la voix de sa mère, râlant doucement dans sa barbe. Evidemment, il adorait ses parents, il avait toujours été fasciné par leur histoire. Son père et son oncle Dwalin lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il savait sur le maniement des armes. Sa sœur n'avait pas sa dextérité avec une épée, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être redoutable avec un arc entre les mains. Il avait toujours été très proche d'elle, le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux devait sans doute renforcer leurs liens et il s'était toujours juré de protéger sa sœur, même au péril de sa propre vie…

OoOoO

 **« Fildìn ! »** appela Daelonna

Son fils passait toujours la majeure partie de son temps dans la forêt. Elle et Kili ne l'en empêchaient pas du moment qu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard. Surtout que, depuis quelques temps, il semblait que des groupes d'orcs étaient vus un peu partout. Cela faisait déjà 70 ans qu'ils s'étaient installés ici, à la lisière de la forêt à l'ouest des Montagnes Bleues. Après leur départ d'Erebor 78 ans plus tôt, ils avaient vécu pendant presque un an à Fondcombe où le seigneur Elrond les avaient traités comme s'ils faisaient partie des siens. Puis, ils s'étaient installés aux Montagnes Bleues, s'étaient mariés et avaient eu les jumeaux. Quand ils eurent 6 ans, Kili et Daelonna voulurent vivre en plein air et non plus dans la montagne même. Aussi firent-ils construire une maison près de la forêt et voilà que 70 ans plus tard ils y étaient encore. Pas un jour ne passait sans que Daelonna ne pense à Fili et Thorin, et même tant d'années après, elle rêvait encore de la bataille au pied de la Montagne Solitaire et, à chaque fois, les corps froids de Fili et Thorin apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Tant d'années étaient passées et pourtant, elle avait parfois l'impression que cela s'était passé la veille.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle vit son fils émerger de sous les arbres, des feuilles et des branches accrochés à ses cheveux bruns, les bottes pleines de boue et de neige.

 **« Ah te voilà »** fit la naine, quelque peu soulagée de voir son fils en un seul morceau **« Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? »**

Le jeune nain tourna la tête vers le ciel et vit que les étoiles commençaient à être visibles tandis que le soleil avait presque disparu.

 **« Tard »** répondit-il

 **« Tu sais que l'on veut que tu rentres avant la tombée de la nuit, surtout en ce moment. Des orcs ont encore été aperçus pas loin de la frontière des Montagnes Bleues »**

 **« Je sais me défendre maman »** répondit-il vaillamment **« Si des orcs s'étaient montrés je n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée »**

 **« Même le plus fort des guerriers peut être terrassé d'une flèche. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses te débarrasser d'un orc seul, mais d'un groupe de trois ou quatre voire plus, permets moi d'en douter »** lui fit remarquer sa mère **« Allez, vient on rentre. On va bientôt passer à table »**

Fildìn acquiesça tandis qu'il avançait près de sa mère en direction de leur maison. Il lui raconta sa journée de chasse, lui montrant les quelques petites prises de la journée. Il allait en venir au cerf quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Elle était faite en pierre, sur deux étages. Le toit d'ardoise était surplombé d'un conduit de cheminée en pierre et l'entrée était couverte par une pergola en bois. Un balcon au premier permettait de faire le tour de la maison et, depuis la cuisine il était possible d'accéder à un jardin où régnait un saule pleureur. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de remonter l'allée de pierre, Keelìne arriva en courant vers eux, un rouleau à la main.

 **« Maman ! Une lettre d'oncle Dwalin »**

Fildìn se précipita alors sur sa sœur, tentant de voir le parchemin.

 **« Les enfants »** fit la voix réprobatrice de leur père **« Cette lettre est adressée à votre mère. Laissez-la lui et allez vous débarbouiller avant le dîner »**

Les deux jeunes nains acquiescèrent pendant que Keelìn donna la lettre à sa mère. Pendant que les deux jeunes se dirigeaient vers la maison, Kili se rapprocha de sa femme qui avait les yeux rivés sur les mots écrits par son frère.

 **« Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Apparemment eux aussi ont des problèmes avec les orcs, mais aussi les Gazat évidemment. Le rois Dain et Brand de Dale unissent leurs forces du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Mais il n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de Balin »**

Cela faisait maintenant 30 ans que Balin avait repris la Moria et depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle.

 **« Dain n'a pas envoyé d'expédition ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Non, avec les problèmes qu'ils ont avec les orcs et les Gazat, il préfère garder toutes ses forces dans la Montagne »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas »** dit-il d'un ton rassurant en l'embrassant sur le front **« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien »**

Daelonna sourit faiblement et hocha doucement la tête. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison avec son mari. Il avait sans doute raison, mais cela l'inquiétait tout de même. Et toutes ces histoires avec les orcs ne la rassurait pas. Ils avaient aussi de temps en temps des nouvelles du seigneur Elrond, qui ne manquait pas de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours les bienvenus à Fondcombe si jamais une guerre devait éclater. Les deux jumeaux avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir la cité elfique quand ils étaient encore enfants et adoreraient y retourner.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, les enfants parlant de leur journée pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur repas : du lapin mariné au thym et au romarin avec une fine purée.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent normalement. De temps en temps, des gardes des Montagnes Bleues venaient les voir pour les prévenir que des orcs avaient été aperçus pas très loin. Janvier 3019 avait fini par arriver sous un grand manteau blanc. Fildìn continuait d'explorer la forêt, souvent accompagné de sa sœur qui recherchait des plantes qui poussaient le plus souvent sous la neige telle que les hellébores d'hiver, des petites plantes bulbeuses à fleur jaune, ou encore des perces-neige, des fleurs à longue tige avec une fleur blanche tombante en cloche. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, de sorte à ne pas inquiéter leurs parents. C'est à la fin du mois de mars, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur expédition qu'ils virent leurs parents les attendre sur le pas de la porte.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Fildìn

 **« Nous avons reçu une lettre de Bilbon Sacquet. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? »** demanda leur mère

Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de lui, le hobbit qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à Erebor. Ils l'avaient rencontré une fois des années auparavant lorsqu'il était passé les voir dans les Montagnes Bleues.

 **« Oui bien sûr »** acquiesça Keelìne **« Il a un problème ? »**

Leur père leur tendit alors une feuille qu'ils saisirent, leurs yeux lisant les lettres tracées à l'encre noire.

 _Mes très chers Daelonna et Kili,_

 _Au mois de septembre prochain, je fêterai mes 111 ans. Le temps est passé si vite, je ne cesse de penser aux Montagnes, j'espère même y finir mes jours en paix. Toujours est-il que je serais ravi de vous inviter à la Comté le 22 septembre prochain, où une grande fête pour mon anniversaire sera organisée. Bien évidemment, vos deux enfants sont aussi les bienvenus, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai plus vus. J'espère qu'ils vont bien._

 _J'espère que vous viendrez. Veuillez me renvoyer votre réponse au plus vite._

 _A très bientôt mes amis,_

 _Bilbon Sacquet_

Relevant les yeux vers leurs parents, les deux jeunes s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

 **« On peut y aller ? »**

 **« Nous partirons le mois prochain »** sourit Kili

Les deux plus jeunes poussèrent alors des exclamations de joie tandis que les deux parents souriaient. Ils étaient ravis à l'idée de revoir leur vieil ami, mais qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple anniversaire allait les mener face à la guerre pour la Terre du Milieu ?

* * *

 **La suite viendra bientôt. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Une vie de mensonges, les Gazat (que j'ai inventé) sont un peuple de nain vivant dans les Montagnes Grises et alliés des orcs.**

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2 Voyage jusqu'à la Comté

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour bonjour**

 **Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Comme d'habitude, je remercie Sarah March pour la correction.**

 **Je reposte ce chapitre car vous trouverez à la fin de ce chapitre une légère explication sur Daelonna et son passé.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Voyage jusqu'à la Comté**

Juillet était arrivé, apportant avec lui les chaudes températures d'été. La famille partit le 15 du mois, calculant qu'ils devraient arriver à la Comté le 22 Septembre, soit le jour de l'anniversaire.

Daelonna avait été la première à se lever. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon blanc enfoncé dans des bottes hautes noires et une tunique rouge serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir. A son flanc gauche, pendaient son épée et une dague. Devant leur cheminée de pierre, les sacs de vivres pour leur voyage étaient posés, préparés auparavant elle. Très vite, Kili et les enfants la rejoignirent dans le salon. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient juchés sur quatre poneys. Daelonna avait un poney blanc comme la neige tandis que Kili était sur un poney gris à la crinière noir. Les jumeaux avaient deux poneys qui était frères. Les deux étaient noir comme le jais. La journée fut consacrée à passer les Montagnes Bleues. Bien que la Comté n'était pas loin, il leur fallait avancer avec prudence. Ils savaient que peu d'orcs avaient été vus par ici.

La route se passa tranquillement, mais sous un soleil des plus chauds. Ils se débrouillaient le plus souvent pour trouver des auberges où dormir. Heureusement, en partant de Erebor 78 ans plus tôt, on leur avait offert une partie du trésor de Thror. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au golf de Lhûm, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit.

 **« Une chambre pour quatre personnes »** demanda Kili à l'aubergiste tandis que Daelonna et leurs enfants s'asseyaient à une table

 **« Encore des nains »** grogna l'aubergiste en cherchant une clé derrière lui **« Il me reste 2 chambres pour deux, mitoyennes »**

 **« Ça ira, et comment ça encore des nains ? »** demanda Kili

 **« D'autres nains sont arrivés il y a près d'une heure, ils sont un groupe de huit. Je vous conseille de ne pas me causer de problème »**

Kili acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers sa famille.

Daelonna quant à elle avait commandé de quoi boire et manger pour quatre quand elle remarqua le groupe de huit à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs, les yeux tout aussi sombres, de larges épées à leur flanc. Elle reconnut tout de suite les Gazat et se raidit, posant doucement sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Elle avait très bien remarqué que l'un d'eux l'avait vue, et peut-être même reconnue. Elle savait que les Gazat la haïssaient sans doute depuis ce qu'elle avait fait à leurs généraux, Drelk et Drokl ses soi-disant frères.

Kili revint près d'eux et s'assit près d'elle. Lui aussi avait remarqué le groupe de Gazat.

 **« Chérie… »** commença-t-il

 **« Je sais »** souffla la naine **« Je les ai vus »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on reparte ? »**

 **« Non, on est tous fatigués. Ils ne m'ont peut-être pas reconnue »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Fildìn inquiet

 **« Des Gazat sont là »** leur apprit son père

 **« Quoi ? Où ça ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« La table plus loin sur la gauche »**

 **« Maman, tu veux qu'on parte ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« Non, on doit se reposer. Mais on va se faire discret »**

 **« Je peux m'occuper d'eux »** s'exclama Fildìn

 **« Non »** refusa son père fermement **« On ne bouge pas c'est clair ? »**

A partir de là, ils restèrent silencieux, lançant de temps en temps des regards vers le groupe de Gazat. Ça inquiétait Kili de les voir là, c'était la première fois que Daelonna se retrouvait face à ce peuple depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées et il savait qu'aujourd'hui encore sa femme faisait des cauchemars sur ce qu'elle avait vécu aux Montagnes Grises. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres. Les deux chambres étaient très similaires, une porte permettant de communiquer entre les deux. Elles étaient assez petites, un lit pour deux trônant au milieu. Le plancher craquait sous leurs pas tandis que les fenêtre les isolaient assez mal de l'air extérieur.

Alors que les deux jumeaux s'étaient endormis, Daelonna les observaient appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Elle sentit alors Kili se placer derrière elle et lui embrasser le crâne.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Je t'avoue que revoir des Gazat à fait remonter pas mal de souvenir, des mauvais évidemment »** déclara-t-elle **« Tu sais, j'en rêve encore. Je me vois être de nouveau dans cette montagne, être frapper et humiliée… »**

En la sentant frissonner, il la tourna face à lui et quand il vit une larme couler sur sa joue il l'embrassa doucement en effacent la trace salée.

 **« Ecoute moi, jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas. Tout ça, c'est terminé d'accord ? »**

 **« Ils sont encore des milliers dans cette montagnes. Ça ne sera terminé qu'une fois qu'elle aura été totalement purgée. Et puis ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que j'ai peur. Désormais, nous avons Fildìn et Keelìne, je ne pourrais supporter qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit »**

 **« Je ne permettrais pas qu'on fasse du mal à nos enfants. Qu'ils essayent et ils auront à faire à moi. Tu le sais »**

Daelonna hocha la tête, quelque peu rassurer par les propos de son mari. Ils allèrent alors s'allonger côte à côte, Kili serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Keelìne se réveilla avec une envie pressante. Elle sortit doucement de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son frère, attacha sa dague autour de sa taille et sortit de la chambre.

Savoir qu'il y avait des Gazats dans cette auberge ne la rassurait pas. Elle se retrouva finalement dans la salle commune de l'auberge sans avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **« Déjà debout ? »** fit une voix derrière elle

Sous la surprise, elle se retourna, la main sur le pommeau de sa dague avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de l'aubergiste derrière son comptoir.

 **« Je cherchais les toilettes, et je me suis retrouvée là. Vous vous levez bien tôt monsieur »**

 **« Il faudrait déjà que je me couche pour me lever. Avec les attaques qu'il y a sur les auberges en ce moment, je n'ose pas aller dormir »** lui dit-il **« Les toilettes sont au premier, au fond du couloir à gauche »**

La jeune naine le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué. Une fois son affaire terminée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle sentit une main agripper son cuir chevelu ainsi que quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge.

Elle entrevit plusieurs silhouettes autour d'elle qui parlaient dans une langue qui grondait du fond de la gorge, une langue très désagréable à entendre, froide et cruelle.

 _*Les Gazats*_ comprit-elle

Elle commença alors à se débattre tandis qu'ils la poussaient dans une chambre vide. C'est alors que l'un d'eux poussa un cri de douleur. Keelìne vit alors apparaitre une nouvelle silhouette.

 **« Lâche ma sœur »** gronda Fildìn

Ce dernier avait vu sa sœur sortir et s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir. Il s'était alors mis à sa recherche quand il avait entendu des voix parler en Langue Noire. Il avait alors donné un coup dans la nuque d'un des Gazat et pointait désormais son épée sur les autres.

Keelìne était soulagée d'entendre la voix de son frère qui commença alors à se battre. C'est alors qu'une autre voix intervint, voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère.

 **« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher aux enfants d'une naine »** gronda-t-elle

Daelonna avait commencé à entendre des bruits de lutte, et quand elle avait vu le lit de ses enfants vide, elle avait commencé a paniquer. En voyant sa fille retenue et son fils en train de se battre, elle n'avait pas hésité, avait attrapé un Gazat et l'avait assommé d'un coup de pommeau d'épée sur la tête. Pendant ce temps, Kili avait repoussé celui qui retenait sa fille et se plaçait devant elle en protecteur.

 **« Alnia »** sourit l'un des Gazats

La naine, sous la lumière vacillante de la lampe, reconnut alors un des gardiens de la porte des Montagnes Grises.

 **« Ce n'est pas mon nom »** grogna-t-elle **« Et approche-toi encore de ma famille, et je te tue. Drelk et Drokl ont déjà tenté l'expérience et il ne reste plus rien d'eux »**

 **« Pendant des années j'ai rêvé de pouvoir de trouver et te tuer. La mort de tes frères… »**

 **« Ferme-la ! Ils n'ont jamais été mes frères et tu le sais ! »** s'énerva-t-elle **« Touche encore à un cheveu de ma fille et je t'arrache tes attributs ! »**

Le Gazat se mit à rigoler doucement quand l'aubergiste entra dans la pièce, demandant ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Ils ont attaqué notre fille »** lui dit Kili **« nous n'avons fait que la défendre »**

 **« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous partiez » annonça** l'homme

 **« Quoi ? »** s'insurgea Fildìn **« C'est eux qui nous attaquent, et NOUS devons partir ?! »**

 **« Fildìn, ça suffit »** ordonna son père **« Pouvez-vous nous préparer de quoi manger pour quelques jours ? » demanda** -t-il à l'aubergiste

Ce dernier accepta et tourna les talons. Daelonna et Keelìne étaient déjà retournées dans la chambre récupérer leurs affaires. Kili lança un regard mauvais aux Gazat.

 **« On se reverra »** grogna l'un d'eux en langue commune

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre nains étaient de nouveau sur leurs poneys. Le ciel commençait seulement à s'éclaircir tandis que Keelìne restait derrière, encore choquée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa mère vint se placer près d'elle.

 **« Ça va ma chérie ? »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'ils m'auraient fait ? »** demanda la jeune naine **« Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'auraient fait ? »**

Keelìne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le frisson de sa mère à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

 **« Ecoute »** commença Daelonna **« L'important c'est que tu n'aies rien. D'ici quelques semaines nous serons arrivés à la Comté et nous y serons en sécurité »**

 **« Comment tu fais maman, pour vivre avec tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? »**

 **« Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé »** avoua-t-elle **« Ça fait partie de moi que je le veuille ou non, mais on a pas d'autres choix que de continuer à avancer. Ton père m'aide beaucoup pour ça. Je me suis beaucoup appuyé sur lui. N'hésite pas à t'appuyer sur nous d'accord ? »**

Keelìne hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur voyage. Elle tentait d'oublier, mais elle avait l'impression que la marque de cette main agrippant ses cheveux était marquée à tout jamais sur son crâne.

Après plusieurs semaines de voyages, ils ne rencontrèrent plus de problèmes bien que Keelìne avait du mal à dormir seule depuis son agression.

Ils arrivèrent à la Comté en début d'après-midi le 22 septembre 3018. Kili se souvenait parfaitement de Hobbitbourg. Sur leur passage, ils sentaient les regards mélangés de curiosité et de suspicion des hobbits. Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite maison sous la colline, une porte ronde et verte face à eux. Kili frappa à la porte, attendant de voir un vieil ami lui ouvrir la porte, exactement comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^**

 **Après une review que l'on m'a posté, je me suis aperçue que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas très clair pour ceux n'ayant pas lu _Une vie de mensonges_. En effet, dans ce chapitre vous avez pu voir apparaitre le nom d'Alnia. Ce n'est pas un nouveau personnage, il s'agit du nom qui a été donné à Daelonna lorsqu'elle était retenue captive aux Montagnes Grises sans aucun souvenirs de son passé (on l'a trouve à 10 ans à l'agonie et elle a toujours crue qu'elle avait grandie aux Montagnes Grises avant de se souvenir de qui elle était). Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair pour vous. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Une fête pleine de surprise

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui, allons fêter l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Avec ce chapitre, je démarre vraiment mon histoire en suivant l'histoire originale.**

 **Je remercie toujours Sarah March pour me corriger et Valentine822 pour ses reviews :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Une fête pleine de surprises**

Ils frappèrent trois coups à la porte verte, puis entendirent alors la voix vieillie de Bilbon.

 **« Ne pouvez-vous pas lire l'écriteau sur le portail ! Nous n'acceptons pas de visiteurs ! »**

 **« Je vous ai connu plus accueillant Bilbon » lança** Kili avec un sourire

Ils entendirent alors la porte être déverrouillée puis ouverte devant eux. Apparut alors Bilbon Sacquet, les cheveux devenus blancs, le visage vieilli par les années, mais avec les mêmes yeux gris pleins de vie et un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

 **« Kili ! Daelonna ! »** s'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi **« Que je suis content de vous revoir »**

 **« Le plaisir est partagé Bilbon »** sourit Daelonna **« Vous vous souvenez certainement de nos enfants, Fildìn et Keelìne »**

Bilbon tourna alors ses yeux vers les plus jeunes.

 **« Mais non, ça ne peut être eux. La dernière fois que je les ai vus ils n'étaient que des enfants »**

 **« Nous avons grandi monsieur Sacquet »** sourit Keelìne

 **« Appelle-moi Bilbon voyons »** sourit le hobbit **« Mais entrez, j'allais servir le thé. Un autre invité est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Donnez-moi vos affaires, allez m'attendre dans la cuisine. Kili, Daelonna vous devez vous souvenir des lieux »**

 **« Pas Daelonna, elle n'était pas là à la réunion avec Thorin »** lui rappela Kili

 **« Mais oui »** se souvint Bilbon **« Eh bien, on va prendre un petit thé et ensuite je vous ferai visiter »**

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine. Daelonna était subjuguée par la beauté de la maison. Tout était magnifiquement décoré. Plusieurs tableaux, certainement de la famille de Bilbon, étaient accrochés dans la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils y virent une grande silhouette, toute habillée de gris.

 **« Gandalf »** souffla Kili

Le magicien se tourna vers les nouveaux venus avant de leur sourire doucement. Daelonna avait presque oublié le vieux magicien qu'elle elle n'avait pas revu depuis leur départ d'Erebor, bien des années auparavant.

 **« Ravi de vous revoir »** fit le magicien

Daelonna était stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé. 78 ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et pourtant quand elle le regardait, elle avait l'impression que même pas une heure s'était écoulée. Lorsque Bilbon revint, il leur servit à tous une tasse avant d'aller chercher l'eau qui chauffait au-dessus du foyer de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Kili et Daelonna présentèrent leurs enfants au magicien.

 **« On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous »** avoua Fildìn

 **« Je suis contente d'enfin vous rencontrer »** sourit sa sœur

 **« Moi de même. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents »** lui répondit Gandalf

 **« Ça c'est bien vrai »** renchérit Bilbon tandis qu'il servait le thé

Keelìne porta la tasse à ses lèvres, ravi de sentir le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Etrangement, le liquide chaud la calma du stress qui la rongeait depuis son agression. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette main sur son crâne et la lame froide sur sa gorge.

 **« C'est du saule et du sureau non ? »** fit-elle au hobbit en reconnaissant les plantes

 **« Tout à fait »** répondit ce dernier visiblement surpris

 **« Ma sœur s'intéresse beaucoup aux arts de la guérison, aucune plante n'a de secret pour elle »**

Le reste de la journée se passa doucement. Ils discutèrent du passé et de la quête, écoutés attentivement par les deux plus jeunes qui apprenaient des choses que leurs parents ne leur avaient jamais dit. Cette discussion permit à la plus jeune naine d'oublier un peu les derniers évènements. En fin d'après-midi, une autre personne entra dans la petite maison. Ils découvrirent alors un jeune hobbit aux cheveux noir et aux yeux d'un bleu clair. Bilbon leur présenta alors son neveu Frodon qu'il avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans.

 **« Mon oncle »** commença le nouveau venu **« La fête va bientôt commencer, tout le monde se dirige déjà vers la place »**

 **« Déjà ? »** s'étonna Bilbon **« Bien, je vais me préparer. Kili, je vous laisse conduire votre famille aux chambres. Vous avez la même que la dernière fois, tandis que celles de vos enfants ont celles d'à côté »**

Les nains acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Daelonna sortit la robe qu'elle avait apportée pour l'occasion : une robe simple, de couleur verte feuillage et serrée à la taille par un corset. Elle espérait que sa fille réussirait à oublier son agression grâce à cette soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la grande place décorée pour l'anniversaire de Bilbon. La nourriture venait à profusion et la bière coulait à flot. Un orchestre jouait de la musique entrainante pendant que Bilbon était assis entouré d'enfants qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

Daelonna s'approcha d'eux au moment où elle entendit Bilbon dire :

 **« Pouf, ils furent transformés en pierre »** finit-il son histoire avant de remarquer la présence de la naine qu'il présenta aux enfants

 **« Vous racontez toujours aussi bien les histoires »** sourit Daelonna

 **« Joignez-vous donc à moi, avec le temps j'ai tendance à oublier des choses »** rigola le hobbit

Pendant que Daelonna et Bilbon racontaient l'histoire aux enfants, Kili regardait sa femme souriant doucement en la voyant rire et raconter ses souvenirs aux enfants qui l'entouraient. Il aurait tellement voulu que Thorin et Fili soient là, il regrettait par-dessus tout leur absence. Si Fili avait été là, il savait que ses enfants auraient eu le meilleur oncle du monde, tout comme lui-même avait eu un parfait exemple.

Keelìne et Fildìn de leur côté avaient une chope à la main et discutaient avec le jeune Frodon Sacquet. Ce dernier leur avait présenté ses cousins Pérégrin et Meriadoc.

 **« Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de vos parents »** dit Frodon aux deux jeunes nains **« Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de vos deux oncles »**

 **« Ça ne m'étonne pas »** acquiesça Fildìn **« ça a été très dur pour tout le monde, surtout pour notre père »**

 **« J'ai toujours été fasciné par tout ce qu'a vécu mon oncle »** avoua le hobbit

 **« Notre mère dit qu'il est le hobbit le plus courageux qu'elle ait connu »** sourit Keelìne **« Tu as de quoi être fier de l'avoir pour famille »**

Frodon sourit doucement quand son regard se posa derrière les nains.

 **« Excusez-moi »** fit-il **« Je dois allez voir mon oncle »**

Fildìn n'osait plus lâcher sa soeur d'une semelle. La voir aux mains des Gazats l'avait littéralement terrorisé, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour sa soeur jumelle.

Tandis que Frodon se dirigeait vers Bilbon, les deux nains virent Peregrin et Meriadoc s'engouffrer dans une tente en faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fusée s'éleva dans le ciel, prenant la forme d'un dragon. Il piqua alors vers le sol et frôla la foule qui s'était couchée précipitamment au sol. Finalement, le dragon explosa en gerbes d'or. Les jumeaux eurent l'impression d'avoir vu Smaug en personne, ils étaient impressionnés par les fusées de Gandalf. Bilbon leur avait vanté les talents du magicien en matière de feu d'artifice, mais ce soir-là ils se rendaient compte que leur imagination avait été bien en dessous de la vérité.

Soudainement, Bilbon monta sur une table dans le but de commencer un discours.

 **« Aujourd'hui, eh bien c'est le jour de mon 111e anniversaire ! Mais hélas 111 ans ce fut un temps trop court à passer en compagnie de si excellents et si admirables hobbits... Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous autant que je le voudrais, mais j'aime moins la moitié d'entre vous à moitié moins que vous ne le méritez ! » termina-t-il tandis qu'un lourd silence prenait place tandis qu'il glissait sa main droite dans sa poche d'un air absent « J'ai des choses à faire »** continua-t-il **« Je les ai mises trop longtemps de côté. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est la fin. Je m'en vais. Je vous dis adieu du fond du cœur. Au revoir »**

Et sous le regard médusé de tous, il disparut d'un coup sans laisser de trace. Daelonna regarda son mari sans comprendre. Comment avait-il pu disparaitre comme ça ? Ils s'approchèrent de leurs enfants, aussi troublés que tous les autres.

 **« Vous restez là »** leur dit Kili **« On va chez Bilbon »**

Daelonna et Kili allèrent alors rapidement chez le hobbit, pensant l'y trouver. Ils voulaient comprendre comment il avait pu disparaitre comme ça, comme par magie. Ils voulaient aussi comprendre son discours, comment ça il partait ? Tant de questions, ils avaient besoin des explications de Bilbon.

* * *

 **C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Chapitre assez calme, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4 Révélation

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour bonjour! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui?**

 **Je m'excuse pour ce léger retard mais le voici, le voilà! Mon quatrième chapitre!**

 **Je remercie ma bêta pour m'avoir corrigée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Révélation**

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils virent de la lumière à l'intérieur. En entrant, ils découvrirent Gandalf devant la porte, le regard triste mais aussi inquiet.

 **« Gandalf »** commença Kili **« Où est Bilbon ? »**

 **« Il est parti »** répondit le magicien **« Il a décidé de quitter la Comté »**

Daelonna remarqua alors un anneau au sol, sa surface lisse reflétait la lumière des flammes, il brillait d'un éclat doré. Cet anneau était étrangement envoûtant, elle avait envie de le toucher.

 **« Ne touchez pas l'anneau Daelonna »** intervint Gandalf **« Bilbon l'a laissé à Frodon, il lui laisse tout »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda la naine sortie de sa torpeur

 **« Je n'en suis pas sûr »** répondit le magicien, sa pipe à la main et les yeux rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée

Il se mit alors à parler à voix basse, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, entra Frodon suivit par Keelìne et Fildìn.

 **« Bilbon ! »** appela le jeune hobbit avant de remarquer l'anneau au sol et de le ramasser. Il se tourna alors vers Gandalf **« Il est parti. Il en parlait depuis des semaines mais… »**

Gandalf tourna son regard bleu vers Frodon, souriant légèrement.

 **« L'anneau de Bilbon »** dit-il **« Il vous le lègue. Il vous lègue tout ce qu'il possède d'ailleurs. Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi »**

 **« Vous partez ? »** s'inquiéta le hobbit **« Vous venez à peine d'arriver »**

 **« Je le sais, mais il y a des questions auxquelles je dois trouver des réponses. Et je ne les trouverai pas ici »**

 **« Mais je ne comprends pas »** s'alarma Frodon

 **« Faites-moi confiance, et surtout mettez l'anneau en sureté. Cachez-le »** sourit le magicien **« Daelonna, Kili, j'ai à vous parler deux minutes »**

Les deux concernés sortirent de la maison derrière Gandalf tandis que ce dernier se tournait face à eux, le regard grave.

 **« Cet anneau, je dois comprendre ce qu'il est exactement »** leur dit doucement Gandalf **« J'ai peur de ce que pourrait être sa véritable nature »**

 **« Gandalf »** commença Kili **« C'est un anneau de pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui, Bilbon l'a trouvé durant la quête de Thorin dans les cavernes des gobelins. Souvenez-vous, il avait disparu pendant plusieurs heures et sans que l'on sache comment, il a réussi à s'en sortir »**

Daelonna ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, encore une fois Thorin l'avait rabaissé en le voyant disparu. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Cela expliquait aussi comment il avait fait pour subtiliser les clés aux elfes des forêts lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés, et comment il avait pu atteindre Ravenhill sans se faire repérer lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

 **« Il s'est servi d'un anneau de pouvoir »** comprit la naine **« Que voulez-vous dire quand vous parlez de sa véritable nature ? »**

 **« Je n'ai encore aucune certitude »** lui dit Gandalf **« Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin que Keelìne et Fildìn restent ici avec Frodon jusqu'à mon retour. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien »**

 **« Euh d'accord »** fit Kili perplexe **« Et nous ? »**

 **« Je vous demande d'aller à Fondcombe tous les deux transmettre un message au seigneur Elrond »**

 **« Quel message ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Il est possible… »** commença le magicien **« que l'anneau détenu par Frodon soit l'Unique »**

 **« Quoi !? »** firent les deux nains d'une même voix **« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Plusieurs petites choses mais je n'ai aucune certitude pour le moment. C'est pourquoi, je dois partir et faire des recherches. Puis-je compter sur vous ? Et sur votre discrétion bien évidemment »**

Les deux nains se regardèrent quelques instants avant de répondre d'une même voix :

 **« Bien sûr »**

 **« Nous partirons dès demain matin »** dit Kili

 **« Bien »** fit Gandalf **« Nous nous retrouverons tous à Fondcombe dans quelques mois »**

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant les deux nains sur le pas de de la porte. Ces deux derniers s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans Cul-de-Sac. Leur deux enfants encadraient Frodon, le visage abattu. Ce dernier tourna son regard bleu vers eux quand ils entrèrent. Bien évidemment, les laisser ainsi ne les enchantait pas mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il était question de la sécurité de tous. Et si cet anneau se trouvait être effectivement l'Unique, tous seraient en grand danger.

 **« Il est parti ? »** demanda le hobbit

 **« Oui, mais il reviendra d'ici quelques mois »** lui apprit Kili

 **« Nous aussi nous allons partir »** lança Daelonna **« Gandalf nous a confié une mission »**

 **« Où allons-nous ?** » demanda sa fille

 **« Vous nulle part »** lui dit son père **« Vous resterez ici avec Frodon jusqu'au retour de Gandalf »**

 **« Quoi ? »** s'inquiéta Fildìn **« Mais pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que Gandalf veut être sûr que tout ira bien jusqu'à son retour »**

 **« Et vous, où est-ce que vous allez ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« Nous partons demain pour Fondcombe »** lui répondit Daelonna **« Vous nous y rejoindrez dans quelques mois »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que Gandalf recherche ? »** demanda Frodon

 **« Il vous l'a dit, des réponses »** répondit Daelonna **« Il vous en dira plus quand il reviendra. Nous devrions aller nous coucher maintenant »**

Ils passèrent tous la nuit à Cul-de-Sac avant que, le lendemain, Kili et Daelonna quittent la petite maison, disant au revoir à leurs enfants en les serrant dans leurs bras. Keelìne était triste de les voir partir ainsi. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparés et qui pouvait dire pour combien de temps. Tandis que leur parent s'éloignaient, Fildìn tenta de rassurer sa sœur même si lui-même était inquiet. Que recherchait Gandalf ?

Les journées, puis les mois passèrent sans que le hobbit et les nains n'aient de nouvelles ni de Gandalf ni de Kili et Daelonna. Les deux jeunes nains veillaient à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Frodon. Ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps soit dans la maison des Sacquet, soit avec les cousins de Frodon : Pippin et Merry.

Environ cinq mois plus tard, les trois jeunes gens revinrent à Cul-de-Sac et remarquèrent vite que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Fildìn sortit doucement son épée en se tournant vers le hobbit.

 **« Restez ici Frodon, je vais voir si tout va bien »**

 **« On va voir si tout va bien »** rectifia sa sœur

Les deux nains entrèrent dans la petite maison plongée dans le noir, mais leurs gènes nains leur permettaient de bien voir dans la nuit aussi remarquèrent-ils vite la silhouette appuyée contre un mur.

 **« Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous »** grogna Fildìn

 **« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi »** fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent

En entendant la voix du magicien, les deux nains rangèrent leurs épées. Pendant que Fildìn allait chercher le hobbit, Keelìne alluma un feu dans la cheminée devant laquelle le magicien s'assit. Elle remarqua vite les trait fatigués et inquiets qui marquaient son visage.

 **« Gandalf ! »** s'écria Frodon

 **« L'anneau, Frodon, est-il en sûreté ? »** demanda le magicien sans détourner son regard des flammes

Le hobbit fouilla alors dans un coffre d'où il sortit une enveloppe blanche contenant le bijou. Gandalf la lui prit des mains et la jeta au feu sans se soucier des regards surpris que lui lançaient les trois jeunes. Une fois que l'enveloppe fut consumée, il récupéra l'anneau avec une pince et se tourna vers Frodon.

 **« Prenez-le »** lui dit-il **« Il n'est pas chaud »**

Le hobbit tendit alors sa main sur laquelle Gandalf lâcha l'anneau qui était effectivement toujours aussi froid.

 **« Quelque chose apparait-il dessus ? Des écritures ? »**

 **« Non, il n'y a rien »** répondit Frodon en fixant le métal doré

Keelìne vit les yeux du magicien se fermer de soulagement tandis qu'elle lançait :

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Gandalf ? »**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Frodon annonça qu'une écriture en lettres de feu apparaissait sur l'anneau.

 **« On dirait de l'elfique »** continua le hobbit **« Je ne peux le lire »**

Les yeux de Gandalf étaient de nouveau ouverts et reflétaient une lueur menaçante et presque effrayante.

 **« Peu de gens le peuvent »** dit-il **« Ce langage est celui du Mordor que je ne prononcerai pas ici »** continu a-t-il en se tournant vers les jeunes gens **« En Langue Commune ces signes disent : Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un anneau pour les trouver, Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier »**

Les deux jeunes nains se regardèrent avant de tourner à nouveau leurs yeux vers le magicien.

 **« Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire Gandalf ? »** demanda Fildìn

 **« J'ai demandé à vos parents d'aller à Fondcombe pour prévenir le seigneur Elrond que j'avais peut-être trouvé quelque chose, et ces lignes qui se sont tracées ont confirmé mes doutes »**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Frodon avait déposé l'anneau sur la table, quelque peu effrayé.

 **« Voici l'anneau Unique »** annonça le magicien, la pipe à la main **« Forgé par Sauron, le seigneur des Ténèbres, dans les flammes de la Montagnes du Destin. Il a été pris par Isildur de la main de Sauron lui-même »**

Pendant tout ce temps, Frodon avait servi du thé pour tout le monde tout en écoutant le magicien attentivement.

 **« Bilbon l'a trouvé, dans la caverne de Gollum »** fit le hobbit

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Gandalf **« Pendant 60 ans l'anneau est resté en possession de Bilbon, prolongeant sa vie, retardant sa vieillesse. Mais désormais, l'anneau s'est réveillé, le mal gronde dans le Mordor. Il cherche à être retrouvé »**

 **« Bien »** paniqua Frodon **« Cachons-le et n'en parlons plus. De toute façon, personne ne sait qu'il est ici. N'est-ce pas ? »** s'inquiéta le hobbit

Gandalf ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant Frodon.

 **« L'avez-vous trouvé ? Gollum ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« Je l'ai cherché mais d'autres l'ont trouvé avant moi. Ils l'ont torturé, il a fini par donner les mots Sacquet et Comté »**

 **« Mais ça va les mener ici »** paniqua Frodon un peu plus

 **« Que devons-nous faire ? »** demanda Fildìn

 **« Partir, dès ce soir »** annonça Gandalf

Ils commencèrent à empaqueter des affaires et des vivres pendant que Gandalf leur donnait des indications.

 **« Allez à Bree, nous nous retrouverons là-bas »** dit-il

 **« Et après ? »** demanda Frodon

 **« La Vallée Cachée »** comprit Keelìne

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Gandalf

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, ils découvrirent le jeune Sam en train de les écouter sous la fenêtre de la cuisine. Finalement, ils partirent à quatre, des sacs de voyage sur le dos. Mais juste avant que les deux nains de passent la porte, Gandalf les retint quelques instants.

 **« Veillez bien sur lui »** leur dit le magicien **« Et faite en sorte qu'il ne porte pas l'anneau. Les serviteurs de Sauron sont attirés par son pouvoir »**

Les deux jeunes nains hochèrent la tête et partirent avec les deux hobbits sous le regard inquiet du magicien.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: La cité elfique

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Je sais, il est encore tôt mais je n'aurais pas le temps de publier ce chapitre plus tard aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé. Bref, je remercie Sarah March pour la correction.**

 **Aujourd'hui, nous rencontrons des personnages que nous connaissons déjà.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **La cité elfique**

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard à Fondcombe_ :

Daelonna passait son temps à tourner en rond dans les cours de Fondcombe. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses enfants et cela l'inquiétait. Elle savait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'ils évitent d'envoyer des messages, mais ne pas savoir s'ils allaient bien était pire que tout. Elle repensait au moment où Gandalf était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, inconscient sur le dos d'un aigle géant. Elle s'était alors mise à paniquer, Gandalf devait arriver avec le hobbit et ses deux enfants et il était seul. Il leur avait alors expliqué qu'il avait été retenu prisonnier par Saroumane et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper.

 _ **« Vous êtes en train de ma dire que vous ne savez pas où sont mes enfants ?!**_ » avait-elle commencé à s'énerver

 _ **« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un ami était chargé de les conduire jusqu'ici dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas »**_ avait-il dit

 _ **« Qui ça ? »**_

 _ **« Un ami de grande confiance »**_

Depuis, Daelonna avait éviteé au maximum le magicien. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais en même temps elle savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien si Saroumane les avait trahi. Des jours étaient passés et tandis qu'elle ruminait, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Se retournant, elle vit Kili la regarder tendrement appuyer contre une colonne. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de son mari, mais il lui rappelait aussi l'absence de ses enfants.

 **« Encore en train de ruminer ? »** demanda-t-il en souriant

 **« Ils devraient déjà être là non ? »**

 **« Mon amour » fit-il en s'approchant « Ils vont bien. D'après Gandalf l'homme qui les accompagne est un guerrier aguerri. Et puis Fildìn et Keelìne savent se battre. Ne t'inquiète pas »**

Il l'a pris dans ses bras quand ils entendirent des pas rapides se rapprocher. Se tournant, ils virent Lindir et avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche ils comprirent. Ils partirent en courant vers la grande place ouvrant la cité elfique. Ils virent alors une elfe juchée sur un cheval tenant un corps et derrière elle se tenait Elrond tenant lui aussi quelqu'un. Encore derrière arrivait un homme aux cheveux bruns qui dirigeait à pied un cheval sur lequel était juché trois hobbits et une naine. Ils reconnurent leur fille.

 **« Maman ! Papa ! »** s'exclama Keelìne en descendant de sa monture

 **« Lìne ! »** fit Kili en serrant sa fille dans ses bras **« Où est ton frère ? »**

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Elrond et ils reconnurent leur fils inconscient dans les bras du seigneur elfique.

 **« Fildìn ! »** paniqua Daelonna en courant vers lui

Il était très pâle, il semblait respirer mais trop faiblement. L'elfe qui était arrivée avant Elrond tenait Frodon qui semblait dans le même état que leur fils. Tous deux étaient très pâles.

 **« Je vais m'occuper d'eux, mais j'ai besoin de temps »** lui dit Elrond

Il s'engouffra dans la cité elfique avec un autre elfe qui tenait le corps de Frodon.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda Kili

 **« On a été attaqués par des créatures toute en noir qui poussaient des cris absolument effrayants »** commença à expliquer Keelìne qui semblait toujours terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vécu « **Frodon et Fildìn ont été blessés et selon Gran 'Pas seul le seigneur Elrond pouvait les soigner »**

Daelonna tourna son regard vers l'homme qui était près d'Arwen, la fille d'Elrond. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et il avait des yeux d'un bleu presque gris. La naine ne manqua pas de remarquer l'anneau qu'il portait : deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes entourant un saphir. Cette bague devait valoir une fortune et pourtant en le regardant, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de fortuné.

 **« C'est vous qui deviez les protéger si Gandalf ne pouvait venir »** fit Kili

 **« Oui »** répondit-il

 **« Et il semblerait que vous ayez échoué »** rétorqua Daelonna acide **« Qu'est-ce qui a mis notre fils dans cet état »**

 **« Ceux qui nous ont attaqués sont les Nazguls, les Neufs qui ont été corrompus par Sauron. Ils recherchaient l'Anneau. Frodon a été blessé par une lame de Morgul et quand votre fils a voulu l'aider, il a lui aussi été touché»**

 **« Le poison de Morgul… »** paniqua Daelonna

 **« Je leur ai mis de l'Athelas dès que j'en ai trouvé, ça permet de ralentir le poison. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont ici, Elrond va pouvoir les soigner. Vous verrez, la médecine elfique peut faire des miracles »**

 **« Oui, ça on le sait »** lui dit Kili **« Pendant la quête de mon oncle, j'ai été blessé par une flèche avec du poison de Morgul. C'est une elfe qui m'a soigné »**

 **« Lìne, tu devrais aller te reposer » lui** proposa Daelonna

 **« Je veux être près de Fildìn quand il se réveillera »** répondit-elle

 **« Ça prendra du temps chérie »** lui dit son père **« Va te reposer, on viendra te chercher dès que ton frère sera réveillé »**

Finalement, la jeune naine partit dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour elle. Quant à Kili et Daelonna, ils attendaient fébriles, devant la pièce où Elrond soignait leur fils.

 **« Je suis désolé »** fit une nouvelle voix

Ils virent alors Gran 'Pas devant eux, visiblement inquiet lui aussi.

 **« De quoi ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Je devais les protéger, et deux d'entre eux sont blessés »**

 **« Vous avez raison de vous en vouloir »** grogna Daelonna

 **« Lonna »** fit Kili

 **« Non, elle a raison. Je m'excuse d'avoir failli à ma tâche »**

Daelonna continua de fixer l'homme avec un regard noir. Ce dernier semblait réellement désolé, ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de culpabilité aussi elle s'en voulait à son tour pour la manière dont elle lui avait parlé.

 **« Excusez-moi, mais je suis tellement inquiète »** fit elle **« je connais mieux que personne ce poison »**

 **« Je comprends »** fit l'homme **« Ne vous en faites pas »**

 **« Et puis »** continua Kili **« Je connais un peu l'histoire des Neuf, je sais qu'ils sont puissants. Je suis sûr que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu »**

Gran'Pas hocha la tête puis ils restèrent silencieux.

Finalement, après une heure ils virent Elrond sortir de la pièce, le visage fatigué par l'effort.

 **« Ils iront bien »** dit-il **« Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures »**

Daelonna alla s'asseoir, suivie par Kili, près de son fils qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et sa fièvre était tombée. Son bras gauche était bandé mais elle pouvoir encore voir les veines noires qui reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur d'origine. Kili quant à lui se sentait impuissant. Il s'avait ce qu'allait endurer son fils. Ce poison était extrêmement puissant si bien que chaque année, à la même date, sa jambe gauche le faisait souffrir et désormais son fils allait aussi connaitre cette impression.

Quand enfin il se réveilla, Gandalf entra et expliqua la raison de son absence.

 **« Comment Saroumane a-t-il pu nous trahir ? N'est-il pas le plus haut de votre ordre ? »** s'étonna Kili

 **« Effectivement, mais selon lui nous n'avons aucune chance face à Sauron et ses immenses armées qu'il est en train de former »**

 **« Un conseil aura lieu d'ici quelques jours, réunissant les hommes, les elfes et les nains. D'ici là, reposez-vous »**

Les nains acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils redécouvrirent Fondcombe, appréciant d'être de nouveau dans la cité elfique. Les jumeaux avaient raconté à leurs parents le voyage qu'ils avaient fait pour arriver jusque là racontant par ailleurs qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près du campement des trois grands trolls de pierre qui étaient toujours présents.

Keelìne aimait se balader dans les jardins, sentir l'herbe fouler ses pieds, sentir le vent frais sur son visage. Elle aimait beaucoup la cité elfique et maintenant que son frère était totalement rétabli, elle pouvait s'autoriser à respirer de nouveau.

 **« Lìne ! »** entendit-elle son frère l'appeler **« Viens, une délégation de nain vient d'arriver »**

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et courut auprès de son frère accueillir les siens. Leurs parents étaient déjà présents et un nain tenait leur père par les épaules. Sa longue barbe blanche tombait jusqu'à sa taille, son visage était marqué par l'âge et ses bras témoignaient d'un passé guerrier.

 **« Je suis content de te revoir Gloìn »** sourit Kili

 **« Et moi donc »** fit Gloìn **« Voilà bien trop longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas revu »** dit-il en regardant Daelonna et son mari

 **« Comment vont les autres ? »** demanda Daelonna

 **« Plutôt bien »** sourit l'intéressé **« Tu manques beaucoup à ton frère. Il m'a chargé de te transmettre toute son affection »**

A ces mots, Daelonna sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Bien entendu, à elle aussi son frère lui manquait. Elle remarqua alors ses deux enfants derrière elle, les regardant silencieusement.

 **« Au fait, je ne crois pas que tu aies eu l'occasion de rencontrer nos enfants »** fit la naine en les appelant **« Voici Keelìne et Fildìn »** les présenta-t-elle **« Les enfants, je vous présente Gloìn. Un ancien membre de la compagnie de votre grand-oncle »**

 **« Enchanté »** firent-ils d'une même voix

 **« Moi de même »** sourit le nain **« Ils vous ressemblent beaucoup. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais vu mon fils Lonna »**

 **« Gimli est là ? »** fit Kili d'un air surprit

 **« Bien sûr »** répondit Gloìn en appelant son fils

Apparu alors un nain à la barbe rousse hirsutes et dont les yeux ressemblaient énormément à ceux de Gloìn. Daelonna avait l'impression de revoir le Gloìn de la compagnie.

 **« On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous »** fit le nouveau venu à Daelonna **« Et Kili, cela faisait longtemps mon cher cousin »**

 **« Oui »** sourit le brun **« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand nous sommes partis pour Erebor »**

 **« Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi si je me souviens bien »** répliqua le roux avec un sourire

 **« Ce n'est pas faux »** rigola Kili

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter ensemble, arpentant la cité elfique et se remémorant les moments passés lors de la quête d'Erebor. Fildìn et Keelìne apprirent même que leur mère, un soir, avait tellement bu que leur père avait dû la porter dans sa chambre. Dès le lendemain, de nouvelles délégations arrivèrent dont celle des elfes de Mirkwood dont faisait partie Legolas, l'elfe qui les avait emprisonnés bien des années auparavant. Un peu plus tard, était arrivée la délégation des hommes du Gondor mené par un homme à la stature altière et aux cheveux d'or. Son visage était dur et déterminé. Ce visage n'inspirait aucune sympathie à Daelonna.

Ce n'est que deux jours après l'arrivée de ces délégations qu'Elrond ouvra le Conseil qui devait déterminer le sort de l'Anneau et donc de la Terre du Milieu toute entière.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, prochain chapitre le Conseil d'Elrond.**

 **Petite précision généalogique: je parle de Kili et Gimli comme étant cousins et ils le sont effectivement. En effet, leurs arrière arrière grand père étaient frères (il s'agit de Dain Ier pour Kili et Borin pour Gimli).**

 **En partant de ça, on peut faire la généalogie suivante:**

 **Dain Ier -Thror -Thrain II -Thorin II (+ Frérin + Dis) -Kili (+Fili)**

 **Borin -Farin -Groin (+Fundin, père de Dwalin et Balin) -Gloin (+ Oin) -Gimli**

 **Si vous voulez allez voir par vous même, je vous conseil le site Tolkiendil.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous dit à la prochaine!**

 **Une petite review? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Le conseil d'Elrond

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard. Mais voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Le conseil d'Elrond**

Le jour du Conseil était arrivé sous un pâle soleil d'automne. Les arbres avaient changé leur feuillage vert pour un mélange de jaune et d'orange. Peu de temps avant le début du Conseil, Daelonna et Kili croisèrent Gloìn qui semblait les attendre.

 **« Tu ne vas pas au Conseil ? »** s'étonna Kili

 **« Si si »** répondit le nain **« Je devais juste vous voir quelques instants. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler l'autre jour, pas devant vos enfants. Les choses ne vont pas très bien à Erebor, les Gazat sortent de plus en plus souvent de leur montagne, sans compter les Orientaux qui commencent aussi à s'agiter. Le roi aimerait que vous veniez à la Montagne. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais Daelonna tu as vécu pendant longtemps avec les Gazat, tu sais comment ils fonctionnent »**

 **« Oui mais cela fait aussi longtemps que je les ai quittés »** objecta la naine **« Ils ont certainement changé. Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait être utile ? »**

 **« J'en suis persuadé, et Dain aussi »**

 **« Quand repars-tu ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Dans deux jours »**

 **« Alors nous viendrons avec toi »** fit Daelonna après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec son mari

 **« Vraiment ? Kili, je ne veux te forcer à rien, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de retourner là-bas »**

 **« Oui, c'est vrai »** avoua Kili **« Mais il n'empêche que si je peux être utile en quoi que ce soit, je serai là. Je protègerai l'héritage de Durin, je ne laisserai pas le royaume pour lequel mon frère et mon oncle sont morts tomber aux mains de nos ennemis »**

Gloìn sourit doucement à sa remarque avant de poursuivre.

 **« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Keelìne et Fildìn restent ici. Ça pourrait être dangereux »**

 **« C'est peine perdue »** fit Daelonna **« Ils voudront venir »**

 **« Et ils sont aussi déterminés que moi »** continua Kili

Gloìn rigola doucement avant d'hocher la tête. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite place ronde où devait se dérouler le Conseil. L'assemblée était réunie en cercle, les hommes séparant les elfes des nains, Gandalf se tenait près de Frodon qui semblait très intimidé.

Le seigneur Elrond se leva alors, et fit face à l'assemblée.

 **« Etrangers qui venez de terres lointaines »** commença-t-il **« Amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun » continua-t-il avant de regarder le hobbit « Frodon, montrez-leur l'anneau »**

Le petit être se leva alors de sa chaise et avança doucement jusqu'à la petite table au centre du cercle. Il y déposa l'anneau doré avant de se rasseoir dans un silence religieux. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'objet, à la fois effrayés et fascinés.

Soudain, l'homme du Gondor se leva, les yeux rivés sur l'anneau.

 **« Lors d'un rêve »** commença-t-il **« J'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir. Mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait 'votre fin est proche' »** tout en parlant, il s'approchait de l'anneau, sous les regards suspicieux de l'assemblée **« Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé »**

Il commença alors à approcher sa main et au même moment, le Seigneur Elrond cria son nom tandis que Gandalf scandait une incantation dans une langue sombre, oppressante, qui donna des frissons à Daelonna. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la Langue Noire, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens de ses paroles. Une large ombre s'était étendue sur la petite place tandis que Boromir se rasseyait.

 **« Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue, ici à Imladris »** fit Elrond au magicien

 **« Je n'implorerai pas votre pardon, maitre Elrond »** fit ce dernier **« Car le Parlé Noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. Sans compter les Gazat qui se font de plus en plus entreprenants »** continua-t-il **« L'anneau est totalement maléfique »**

 **« Et pourtant il a longtemps été gardé par un hobbit sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Il a déjà été proche des orcs pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et pourtant nous avons tout de même gagné »** intervint Kili

 **« Mon cher Kili »** fit Gandalf **« La quête de votre oncle, et la guerre qui en a résulté n'était qu'un commencement. Azog voulait la Montagne pour la position qu'elle représentait. Il ne l'a pas eue, ce qui a retardé les plans de l'ennemi. Rien ne s'est arrêté avec la mort de l'orc pâle, tout n'a fait que commencé. Et fort heureusement, le dragon fut tué. Imaginez le résultat si l'ennemi avait rallié Smaug à sa cause »**

 **« Cet anneau est un don »** reprit Boromir sortit de sa torpeur **« Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas nous en servir ? Si un hobbit a pu l'utiliser pendant des années sans problème, pourquoi ne le pourrions-nous pas, nous autres les hommes ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui »**

 **« On ne peut le contrôler »** intervint Gran ' Pas **« Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron »**

 **« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur sait de ces choses-là ? »** rétorqua le gondorien

 **« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! »** intervint Legolas **« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn »**

Tous fixait le brun, en particulier les nains et les hommes du Gondor, avec des yeux surpris.

 **« Aragorn »** répéta Boromir **« Le descendant d'Isildur »**

 **« Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Celui à qui vous devez allégeance »** continua l'elfe

Boromir regarda Aragorn avec hargne en rejoignant sa place, crachant :

 **« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin »**

 **« Nous n'avons pas le choix »** reprit Elrond **« L'anneau doit être détruit »**

Un grand silence prit alors place dans l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Gimli tente de détruire l'anneau armé de sa hache. Mais à peine sa hache frappa le bijou doré qu'elle éclata en morceaux, projetant Gimli un mètre plus loin.

 **« Il ne peut être détruit par aucune arme en notre possession Gimli, fils de Gloìn »** signifia Elrond **« Il a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. L'un de vous doit le faire »**

 **« On entre pas si facilement en Mordor »** fit Boromir **« Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière. L'air que l'on y respire est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie »**

 **« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? »** intervint Legolas en se levant **« L'anneau doit être détruit ! »**

 **« Et je suppose que vous vous supposez être la meilleure personne pour le faire »** grogna Gimli

 **« On sait ce que valent les paroles des elfes des forêts »** cracha Kili

Là-dessus, tous se mirent à se disputer, insultant et accusant les autres. Un tel brouhaha retentissait qu'ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite la petite voix de Frodon disant qu'il allait le faire. Tous se retournèrent vers lui et Gandalf posa une main sur sa petite épaule.

 **« Je vous aiderai à porter ce fardeau, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter »**

 **« Si par ma vie ou par ma mort »** dit Aragorn en s'approchant **« Je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est votre »**

 **« Et mon arc est votre »** fit Legolas

 **« Et ma hache ! »** annonça Gimli qui refusait qu'un elfe ait le courage de partir vers cette quête si lui devait rester en arrière

Boromir fut le dernier à s'approcher, regardant le hobbit.

 **« Vous avez notre destin a tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous »**

C'est alors que Sam, Pippin et Merry, cachés là depuis le début, entrèrent en trombe au centre du cercle, annonçant que Frodon n'irait nulle part sans eux.

 **« Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non »** fit Elrond à moitié amusé **« Et je sens bien que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à nous avoir épiés. Keelìne, Fildìn »**

Daelonna et Kili ouvrirent les yeux de surprise en voyant leurs deux enfants sortirent de leur cachette. Ces derniers lancèrent un petit regard vers leurs parents avant de s'approcher de Frodon.

 **« Il y a maintenant de nombreuses années »** commença Fildìn **« Votre oncle s'est joint à la compagnie du notre, l'aidant à de nombreuses reprises. Il a juré d'être aux côtés de Thorin, d'être son allié. Et plus que tout, son ami et cela jusqu'à sa mort »**

 **« Aujourd'hui, Frodon Sacquet »** continua sa sœur **« Nous serions honorés de faire de même. Nous nous joindrons à vous, quel que soit l'issue de cette quête »**

Daelonna sourit doucement en entendant les mots prononcés par ses enfants. Evidemment, elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne se joignent pas à cette aventure mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Elle savait qu'ils iraient quoi qu'elle en dise.

 **« Onze compagnons »** compta le seigneur elfe **« Vous formerez la Communauté de l'anneau »**

Lorsque le Conseil se termina, les deux jeunes nains s'approchèrent de leurs parents.

 **« Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de partir n'est-ce pas ? »** s'inquiéta Fildìn

 **« Non »** sourit son père **« Nous sommes fiers de vous »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »**

 **« Oui »** fit Daelonna **« Thorin le serait aussi. S'il avait été là, il aurait certainement suivi Frodon lui aussi »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« Absolument »** fit son père

 **« Tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est de faire attention à vous »** continua Daelonna

 **« Je pensais que vous aussi vous vous seriez proposés »** avoua Fildìn

 **« A dire vrai »** commença sa mère **« Nous repartons avec les nains d'Erebor »**

 **« Le roi a demandé que l'on vienne. Les Gazat se font de plus en plus entreprenants »**

 **« Mais, tu n'y es pas retourné depuis… »**

 **« Oui, je sais »** fit Kili **« Mais c'est mon devoir d'y aller. Ça reste notre peuple, et le royaume pour lequel nous nous sommes battus »**

 **« Ça veut dire qu'on va être séparés »** s'inquiéta Keelìne

 **« Oui chérie »** acquiesça sa mère **« mais tout ira bien. Nous nous retrouverons quand tout sera fini »**

 **« Vous partez dans combien de temps ? »** demanda leur fils

 **« Dans deux jours »**

Keelìne et Fildìn étaient peu ravis à l'idée d'être loin de leurs parents, mais ils savaient aussi que ça ne serait qu'un au revoir. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Daelonna et Kili avait été voir Legolas.

 **« Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas »** fit l'elfe, un léger sourire aux lèvres

 **« La dernière fois, votre père nous a enfermés et était prêt à me livrer à deux psychopathes »** fit Daelonna **« Je vous avoue que j'espérais ne jamais vous revoir »**

 **« Moi de même »** ajouta Kili **« Mais, vous allez partir avec nos enfants. Jamais je n'aurais pensé demander une telle chose à un elfe, et encore moins à celui qui nous avait enfermés, mais veillez sur eux »**

 **« Nos relations ont toujours été tendues »** continua Daelonna **« Mais si je devais vous reconnaitre au moins une qualité, c'est votre capacité à combattre. Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre, je sais que Gimli veillera sur eux et bien sûr ils savent se battre, mais j'espère que vous saurez les protéger quand il le faudra »**

 **« Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas si nous aurons jamais des relations de paix »** avoua Legolas **« Mais je peux vous promettre que je veillerai à la sécurité de vos enfants. Je les protégerai, ainsi que les hobbits, au péril de ma propre vie s'il le faut »**

 **« Merci »** fit Kili

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu votre oncle » ajouta l'elfe **« Mais je suis sûr qu'Erebor a perdu un grand roi le jour de sa disparition »**

Kili hocha la tête et s'éloigna doucement, suivi de Daelonna. Le jour de leur départ était arrivé. Ils étaient sur la place avec tous les autres nains. Keelìne et Fildìn étaient venus leur dire au revoir.

 **« Nous ne pourrons pas nous envoyer beaucoup de messages »** fit Daelonna **« Alors faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Je veux vous retrouver entiers et vivants »**

 **« Promis maman »** sourit Fildìn

 **« De toute façon, nous avons demandé à Legolas de veiller sur vous »** ajouta Kili

 **« Vous avez demandé ça à un elfe ? »** s'étonna Keelìne **« Et au fils de Thranduil qui plus est ? »**

 **« Nous n'avons pas demandé ça à n'importe quel elfe, mais au meilleur combattant de Mirkwood »** la corrigea sa mère

Ils se dirent finalement un dernier au revoir avant que les nains d'Erebor ne tournent les talons, accompagnée de Daelonna et de Kili. Ces derniers retournant à Erebor pour la première fois depuis plus de 60 ans.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à la prochaine, je vais tout faire pour publier dans les temps cette fois ci.**

 **D'ici là portez vous bien! Petite review en attendant la suite? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Début de voyage

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me voilà pour la suite de cette histoire. Comme toujours je remercie Sarah March pour la correction, mais aussi Valentine822 et Lilijune.**

 **Réponse à Lilijune: Je suis ravie de voir que mes histoires te plaisent :) J'espère que ça continueras ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Début de voyage**

Le matin de leur départ, tous étaient rassemblés à la sortie de la cité elfique. Chacun avait revêtu sa tenue de voyage. Keelìne avait son arc accroché dans le dos ainsi que son épée sur le flanc gauche. Quant à son frère, lui avait sa dague et son épée. Il était encore tôt ce matin-là quand ils sortirent de la cité. Ils longèrent les Mont Brumeux, marchant les uns derrière les autres et discutant bien que les nains se tenaient le plus loin possible de Legolas.

Ils traversèrent des paysages variés : tantôt des montagnes, tantôt des plaines verdoyantes. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes, un léger vent frais soufflait autour d'eux. Gandalf ouvrait la marche et ne cessait de leur prodiguer des conseils et de les mettre en garde contre les dangers qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. Aragorn avançait en silence, jetant des regards à gauche et à droite. Boromir était restait à l'écart du groupe, regardant de temps en temps Aragorn avec un œil mauvais. Sam le Hobbit ne lâchait pas une seconde Frodon qui lui avançait tout en discutant avec Legolas. Les seuls qui semblaient s'amuser et de prendre ce voyage pour une balade de santé, au grand désespoir de Gandalf, étaient Merry et Pippin.

Les premiers jours se succédèrent, le temps alternant entre pluie et soleil. Souvent, Keelìne était chargée d'aller chasser. Un soir où ils s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière d'une forêt, Keelìne, comme toujours, s'était infiltrée dans la forêt à la recherche d'un gibier à chasser. Elle avait son arc à la main et une flèche prête, cherchant à entendre le moindre bruit. Soudain, un bruit la fit réagir mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas un animal. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, l'arc prêt à l'emploi. Le bruit de pas se rapprocha. Jetant un regard derrière l'arbre, elle vit deux orcs, tenant chacun une épée tachée de sang séché. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Soudain elle sentit une main lui saisir les cheveux et puis les relâcher tout de suite. Se retournant, elle vit un cadavre d'orc à ses pieds et un peu plus loin, son frère l'arc encore à la main et le regard flamboyant. Les deux autres orcs, alertés par le bruit s'approchèrent. Fildìn dégaina alors son épée et combattit l'un deux tandis que Keelìne transperça le deuxième d'une flèche. Très vite, Fildìn tua son adversaire et au même moment, déboulèrent Legolas, l'arc à la main, Gimli et Aragorn les armes prêtes à l'emploi ainsi que Gandalf, le bâton sorti.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda le magicien

 **« Des orcs, trois »** répondit Fildìn

 **« Comment as-tu su ? »** questionna sa sœur

 **« Depuis l'accident à l'auberge, je préfère garder un œil sur toi. Alors je t'ai suivie »**

Keelìne lança un regard attendri à son frère. Heureusement qu'il était là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui.

 **« Toujours est-il que nous ne pouvons rester là »** lança Aragorn **« Qui sait s'il y en pas d'autres ? »**

 **« Vous avez raison »** acquiesça Gandalf **« Nous ferions mieux de repartir. Mais pas sans manger quelque chose »**

 **« Je vais trouver quelque chose à manger »** intervint Legolas

 **« Je peux le faire »** fit Keelìne

 **« Allez vous reposer »** lui dit l'elfe **« Vous avez failli être tuée »**

 **« Je ne suis pas en sucre »** s'énerva la naine **« Dis-lui Fildìn, je peux continuer à chasser »**

 **« A vrai dire »** fit son frère **« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** grogna sa sœur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs

 **« Regarde-toi »** tenta de la résonner son frère **« Tu trembles encore. Tu n'arriveras pas à chasser quoi que ce soit dans cet état »**

Lançant un regard noir, la jeune naine tourna les talons et retourna au campement où étaient restés les hobbits et Boromir. Elle s'assit près du feu, sous les regards interrogateurs de l'homme et des hobbits. Gandalf arriva et expliqua la situation au groupe. Tandis que tous s'asseyaient en attendant le retour de l'elfe, Fildìn s'assit près de sa sœur dont le regard était toujours voilé de colère.

 **« Tu m'en veux ? »** demanda le nain

 **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris le parti de cet elfe »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? »**

 **« Tu plaisantes ? »** fit Keelìne **« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait à papa et maman »**

 **« Lìne »** soupira son frère **« Tu parles d'un truc qu'il s'est passé il y a des années. Et qui ne nous concerne même pas. De plus, on va passer des mois avec lui. Si les parents lui ont fait confiance, je crois que nous le pouvons aussi »**

 **« Mais je suis ta sœur, c'est moi que tu devais soutenir »**

 **« Evidemment que tu es ma sœur, et rien ne changera ça. Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que Legolas termine la chasse. Tu tremblais de tout ton corps, tu n'aurais rien attrapé dans cet état »**

Keelìne rumina quelques secondes. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et cela l'énervait. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait, et même si il s'agissait d'un orc elle se sentait bizarre. Ses mains tremblaient encore et son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique.

 **« Tu as raison »** grommela-t-elle

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »** demanda Fildìn en souriant légèrement

 **« Tu as raison »** fit sa sœur plus intelligiblement **« Je vais faire un effort »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas revint avec un sanglier sur les épaules. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de reprendre la route sous les recommandations de Gandalf. Ils repartirent alors dans la nuit, éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs heures plus tard afin de dormir un peu. Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur voyage mais cette fois ci sous la pluie. Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un monceau rocheux. Gandalf s'était isolé pour décider du reste du voyage pendant que Boromir apprenait à Pippin et Merry à se battre sous le regard d'Aragorn et de Fildìn. Keelìne quant à elle était assise près de Gimli.

 **« Nous pourrions passer par la Moria »** fit ce dernier **« Mon cousin Balin nous accueillera sûrement »**

 **« Non, je ne passerai par les mines qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité »** répliqua Gandalf

 **« Dommage »** soupira Keelìne **« J'aurais bien aimé revoir oncle Balin »**

Soudainement, Legolas se leva et regarda au loin.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Sam inquiet regardant dans la même direction que l'elfe

En effet, ils pouvaient voir une masse sombre s'approcher d'eux. Il était difficile de déterminer ce que c'était, mais cette chose était inquiétante.

 **« C'est rien, juste un gros nuage »** fit Gimli

 **« Qui avance vite »** remarqua Boromir **« Et contre le vent »**

 **« Des crébains du pays de Dun ! »** annonça Legolas

 **« A l'abri ! »** cria Boromir

Tous se cachèrent sous les rochers tandis que des oiseaux noirs les survolaient. Il s'agissait de grosses corneilles, leurs ailes faisaient un tel bruit qu'ils n'entendaient rien d'autre, hormis leurs cris stridents. Quand enfin elles partirent, la communauté sortie de sa cachette, regardant les oiseaux s'éloigner.

 **« Des espions de Saroumane »** fit Gandalf **« le passage par le Sud est surveillé. Il faut donc passer par le Col de Caradhras »**

Tous se retournèrent vers les monts enneigés derrière. Après de longues heures de marche, ils étaient en train de marcher dans la neige, des flocons tombant abondamment sur eux, masquant la visibilité. Un vent fort soufflait autour d'eux, si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à tenir debout. Fildìn, Keelìne et Gimli avaient du mal à avancer, la neige les recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. Les hobbits étaient portés tant bien que mal par les Hommes. Seul Legolas, et son pas léger, marchait facilement au-dessus du lourd manteau blanc.

 **« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs »** dit-il soudainement

 **« C'est Saroumane »** cria Gandalf quand un morceau de rocher se détacha juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Fildìn protégea sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras, tous deux protégés par Gimli.

 **« Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche »** cria à son tour Aragorn **« Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour »**

 **« Non ! »** refusa le magicien avant de tenter de repousser la magie de Saroumane

La montagne au-dessus d'eux fut frappée par la foudre et ils furent tous ensevelis par de la neige.

 **« Il faut quitter la montagne »** intervint Boromir lorsqu'ils surgirent de sous la neige **« Prenons par la trouée du Rohan ! Faisons un détour par ma cité »**

 **« La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard »** lui rappela Aragorn

 **« On devrait passer par la Moria, nous y serions plus en sécurité. Notre oncle pourra nous aider »** intervint Fildìn

 **« Il a raison »** acquiesça Gimli **« Nous ne pouvons pas passer sur la montagne, alors passons en dessous »**

 **« Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider »** proposa le magicien

 **« Nous passerons par les mines »** décida Frodon après quelques secondes d'hésitation

Bien que Gandalf ne semblait pas enchanté à cette idée, il céda et accepta la décision de Frodon. Après avoir fait demi-tour et des centaines de mètres, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la Moria. Gimli était excité comme un enfant en revoyant ces murs. Quant aux deux jumeaux, l'idée de revoir leur oncle les emplissaient de joie. Gandalf s'approcha de la paroi, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'avec la lumière de la lune se refléta sur la porte une grande arche encadrant un arbre et sept étoiles. Juste au-dessus de l'arbre, le symbole de la Moria était gravé : une enclume surmontée d'un marteau. Une écriture elfique était aussi visible, écriture que Gandalf s'empressa de traduire.

 **« Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez amis et entrez »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** questionna Merry

 **« Cela veut que si nous sommes des amis, il nous faut le mot de passe pour entrer »**

Le magicien posa alors son bâton sur la porte et essaya plusieurs mots en elfique, mais aucun n'ouvrit la porte. Ils attendirent pendant plus d'une heure, Gandalf ne cessant de fixer cette porte, comme si elle allait finir par s'ouvrir lassée de les voir attendre ainsi. Pendant ce temps, Merry et Pippin lançaient des pierres dans le lac au pied de la porte, ce qui commençait à agacer Keelìne. A la énième pierre jetée, elle s'approcha d'eux prenant son air le plus menaçant.

 **« Le prochain qui jette une pierre dans ce lac, je l'y jette avec c'est clair ?! »**

Les deux hobbits, légèrement effrayés reposèrent les pierres qu'ils avaient dans les mains lorsque Frodon intervint auprès de Gandalf.

 **« C'est une énigme »** fit-il **« Comment dit-on ami en elfique ? »**

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gandalf répondit :

 _ **« Mellon »**_

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de pierre qui craque. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, un trou sombre et béant s'étendant désormais sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Nous voilà à la Moria. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la pitite review qui fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8 La Moria

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Oui, je suis toujours là. Je m'excuse pour ce grand retard. Mais le voilà, le chapitre numéro 8 où les ennuis commencent.**

 **Cette fois, c'est une amie proche qui m'a corrigée et je l'a remercie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **La Moria**

A peine la porte s'était ouverte, la compagnie s'engouffra par la porte béante. Mais de grands tentacules avaient agrippées Frodon. Les hommes tranchèrent dans le vif pendant qu'ils courraient à l'abri. La porte s'effondra alors sur elle-même les obligeant à poursuivre leur route. Gandalf illumina son bâton et un triste spectacle s'offrit à leurs yeux.

« C'est un tombeau » souffla le gondorien

Effectivement, partout où leurs regards se posaient, ils voyaient des cadavres joncher le sol. Fildìn et sa sœur sentirent leur cœur se serrer à cette vue.

« C'est affreux » fit Keelìne

Ils entendaient Gimli sangloter doucement. Ils montèrent alors les marches, traversant cet endroit lugubre et poussiéreux. Gandalf parlait de cette mine à Frodon, lui expliquant qu'elle tirait sa richesse du Mithril, ce métal argenté et plus dur que les écailles d'un dragon.

« Thorin avait offert une cotte de Mithril à votre oncle Bilbon »

« Ça c'est un cadeau royal » s'exclama Gimli

« Oui » souris Gandalf « Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Bilbon, mais cette cotte valait plus que la Comté toute entière »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, seulement éclairés par le bâton de Gandalf. L'air était étouffant et chaud, une odeur âcre se faisait ressentir. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un grand corridor. Soudainement, Gimli courra en direction d'une salle en soufflant un « non ». Il fut vit suivit par les deux jumeaux, puis par le reste de la communauté. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle seulement éclairée par un rayon de lumière se posant sur une pierre blanche. Tout autour de la tombe gisait des squelettes transpercés de toute part de flèche et de lance. Gimli était à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Keelìne avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains quand son frère vint la prendre dans ses bras. Gandalf s'approcha de la pierre blanche et lit l'inscription gravée à sa surface :

« Balin, fils de Fundin. Seigneur de la Moria »

Tous se tenaient autour de la tombe blanche, en silence. Sur tout ce groupe, seul trois connaissaient suffisamment Balin, mais les autres comprenaient et respectaient leur douleur. Frodon lui-même pensait à son oncle. Il lui avait si souvent parlé de Balin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à maman ? » sanglota Keelìne

« Le moment n'est pas venu de penser à ça » fit son frère en la prenant à part « Ecoute moi, tu connaissais Balin. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on s'apitoie ainsi. L'heure n'est pas aux pleurs »

« Tu as raison » acquiesça Keelìne en essuyant ses larmes

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui écoutait Gandalf qui tenait un livre récupéré sur un squelette.

« Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent... »

Un lourd silence prit place après cette lecture quand tout à coup un grand fracas se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers Pippin droit comme un i, qui n'osait pas bouger d'un poil tandis que le squelette qu'il avait fait tomber dans le puits derrière lui continuait sa descente dans un bruit assourdissant. Finalement, le silence prit place encore une fois.

« Crétin de Touque » s'énerva Gandalf « Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois ! Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité »

Pippin n'osait pas prononcer un mot, légèrement honteux de s'être fait réprimander de la sorte. C'est alors qu'ils les entendirent. Des tambours résonnaient au loin, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Boromir sortit voir quand une flèche se planta dans la porte juste devant son visage.

« Reculez ! » cria Aragorn

Ils fermèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Tous sortirent leurs armes. Fildìn avait son épée à la main tandis que sa sœur s'était posté non loin de Legolas, l'arc à la main. Gimli quant à lui était juché sur la tombe, la hache à la main et proférant des malédictions en Khuzdul, répétées par les deux jumeaux. Soudain, ils virent la porte bouger, les assaillants tentant de la défoncer. La porte commençait à se briser sous les coups. Les deux archers tiraient des flèches dans les trous formés par leurs ennemis, entendant des cris de douleur lorsque la flèche atteignait sa cible. Finalement, la porte vola en éclats sous la puissance d'un troll des cavernes. Keelìne, après avoir tiré encore quelques flèches, rangea son arc et dégaina son épée et partit à l'assaut des orcs. Tous combattaient avec une rage folle, même les hobbits donnaient des coups de leurs épées. Pendant que Merry et Pippin tentaient de se débarrasser du troll, les autres se battaient comme ils pouvaient pour leur vie. Très vite, l'assaut des orcs cessa et le troll tomba raide mort. Aragorn se traîna jusqu'à Frodon, étendu sur le sol. Il avait reçu une lance dans la poitrine. Tous se précipitèrent autour de lui quand il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

« Impossible » souffla Boromir « Ce coup aurait tué un homme adulte »

Frodon ouvrit alors légèrement sa chemise, découvrant une cotte d'un métal argenté et brillant.

« Une cotte de Mithril » fit Fildìn

« Celle qu'oncle Thorin avait offerte à Bilbon » comprit sa sœur

« Eh bien, ces hobbits sont pleins de surprises » fit Gimli

« Nous devons fuir » annonça Gandalf, coupant court à la conversation

Ils sortirent alors de la salle en courant, traversant les longs couloirs. Ils déboulèrent de nouveau dans l'immense hall qu'ils avaient déjà vu plus tôt. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des milliers d'orcs, poussant des cris stridents, les épées levées. Le petit groupe avait les armes prêtes à l'emploi, le bâton de Gandalf levé haut. Les ennemis s'approchaient de plus en plus, les encerclant de toute part. Soudainement, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Tous mouvements s'arrêtèrent, une lumière jaunâtre était visible au loin. C'est alors que les ennemis s'en allèrent, poussant des cris de terreur. Gandalf arborait une mine inquiète et fixait la lumière qui s'approchait.

« L'ombre et la flamme » souffla-t-il « Courrez ! » cria-t-il

Ils s'élancèrent alors derrière Gandalf tandis que la lumière grandissait de plus en plus, le grondement se fait de plus en plus fort, le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une immense pièce.

« Nous devons atteindre le pont de Khazâd Dum » annonça le magicien en montrant de l'autre côté un pont haut et fin

Ils empruntèrent alors des escaliers commençant à s'effondrer à l'approche de cette immense lumière. Pendant ce temps, les orcs les avaient retrouvés et leur lançaient des flèches. Alors qu'ils approchaient du pont, l'escalier se brisa alors que tous n'étaient pas passer. Aragorn empoigna Frodon et le lança à Boromir qui le rattrapa. Ils firent de même avec Merry et au moment où Aragorn jeta un regard à Gimli, celui-ci le repoussa :

« Personne ne lancera un nain ! »

Il sauta, malgré sa taille et Legolas le rattrapa par la barbe. Quand enfin ils furent tous passer, ils se retrouvèrent devant le pont. Il était tellement haut qu'il ne voyait pas le fond en dessous. Il était suffisamment large pour qu'une personne passe à la fois. En voyant ça, Keelìne se sentit pétrifiée. Elle avait toujours eu le vertige. Son frère n'eut pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Legolas prit la naine dans ses bras.

« Fermez les yeux » dit-il

Keelìne obtempéra tandis que l'elfe traversait. Gandalf fut le dernier sur le pont quand ils virent derrière lui une immense ombre entourée de flamme. Deux yeux jaunes fixaient le magicien. Ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu du pont, faisant face à l'ombre.

« Vous ne passerez pas » fit-il

L'ombre poussa un grognement avant de se mettre en position pour attaquer Gandalf.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » cria-t-il une seconde fois avant d'abattre son bâton sur le pont.

Ce dernier s'effondra alors à moitié, emportant l'ombre. Gandalf se tourna alors vers la compagnie quand soudainement, un éclair jaune traversa la caverne. L'ombre avait agrippé la cheville de Gandalf avec un fouet de flamme. Le magicien tomba et se retrouva dans le vide, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait.

Fildìn s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour l'aider, mais il fut retenu par un bras. Frodon criait le nom du magicien en tentant d'échapper à Aragorn.

« Fuyez pauvres fous » fut les dernières paroles du magicien avant de basculer dans le vide

Frodon poussa alors un grand cri tandis qu'il était traîné vers l'extérieur. Les orcs continuaient de les attaquer à coup de flèche pendant qu'ils sortaient de la montagne. Ils finirent finalement à l'air libre, ils continuèrent à avancer pour s'éloigner un peu de la montagne. Ils finirent alors sur un monceau pierreux. Tous s'écroulèrent alors au sol, Legolas déposa doucement Keelìne au sol alors que son frère s'approchait d'elle. Elle était recroquevillée au sol, incapable de pleurer. Merry et Pippin étaient l'un contre l'autre, les joues mouillées par les larmes, ainsi que Sam. Gimli était assis près des deux plus jeunes nains tandis que Boromir se tenait près d'eux.

« Legolas » appela Aragorn « Relevez les »

« Accordez-leur un moment par pitié » implora le gondorien

« Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orc » rétorqua Aragorn « Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien »

Chacun se releva alors, malgré la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que Frodon avait continué à avancer, en laissant les autres derrière lui.

« Keelìne, Fildìn » appela Aragorn

Keelìne était toujours au sol, le regard dans le vide.

« Viens » fit son frère en lui prenant la main

« Quelles sont nos chances ? » finit-elle par dire « Maintenant que Gandalf n'est plus là. Quelles sont nos chances de réussir ? »

Fildìn s'accroupit devant sa sœur, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-il « Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit continuer. Sinon le sacrifice de Gandalf aura été vain. Nous devons nous relever et continuer à avancer. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire »

 _Se relever et continuer à avancer…_ Sous ces mots, Keelìne se releva et suivit le reste du groupe. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de continuer leur voyage, sans leur magicien.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous promettre que ça sera la semaine prochaine. Pendant quelques temps, ma publication ne sera hélas pas régulière. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier cette histoire!**


	9. Chapter 9 Arrivée en Lorien

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà et aujourd'hui, nous allons en Lorien. Vous pouvez y aller, vous êtes mes invités ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Arrivée en Lorien**

Voilà des heures qu'ils marchaient, l'ambiance était morose. Le soir venu, Aragorn proposa de continuer leur route.

« Nous devons nous arrêter » s'opposa Boromir « Nous sommes tous épuisé. A ce rythme-là, nous allons mourir de fatigue »

Aragorn jeta un regard aux membres de la compagnie. En effet, tous avaient le visage pâle, des cernes sous les yeux. Même Legolas semblait épuisé.

« Très bien, nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit » finit-il par concéder

Ils établir alors un campement pour la nuit, toujours dans le silence. L'elfe était parti chercher de quoi manger pendant que les autres l'attendaient. Il revint très vite avec un cerf. Ils mangèrent, toujours dans le silence. Frodon restait de plus en plus en retrait des autres tandis que les deux jumeaux ne se lâchaient plus. Keelìne se rapprocha alors de l'elfe qui s'était assis près du feu. Ce dernier la fixa de son regard bleu, un regard épuisé mais aussi quelque peu surpris de voir la naine.

« Je voulais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans la montagne » lui dit Keelìne « Et m'excuser pour mon attitude envers vous »

« Ne vous en faites pas » sourit le blond « Et j'ai promis à vos parents de veiller sur vous et votre frère »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot » continua la naine « mais j'ai toujours eu peur du vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Nous avons tous nos faiblesses » répondirent Legolas « Vous devriez aller vous reposer, on a encore une longue route devant nous »

La naine hocha la tête et alla s'allonger près de son frère. Elle resta sur le dos un moment, fixant le ciel étoilé tandis que de légers ronflements commençaient à se faire entendre tout autour. Bercée par le crépitement du feu, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés à l'aube par Aragorn. Ils effacèrent toutes traces de leur campement et reprirent leur route sous un ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Ils avancèrent pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande forêt luxuriante. Gimli s'approcha des plus jeunes, la mine grave et la hache à la main. Ils suivirent Aragorn sous les arbres, suivant un sentier parfaitement tracé.

« Ne vous éloignez pas ! On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus ! » dit-il d'un air sérieux

« Qu'est que tu racontes » rigola Keelìne « C'est juste une forêt »

« Crois-moi » insista Gimli « Quelque chose ne tourna pas rond ici. Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément ! J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. Oh ! »

Des elfes étaient apparues devant eux. Chacun dégaina ses armes face aux nouveaux venus.

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir » fit un elfe blond en lançant un regard assassin à Gimli.

« Répète ça pour voir » grogna Fildìn en levant son épée

« Ça suffit » gronda Aragorn

L'homme, Legolas et le troisième elfe se mirent alors à parler en elfique devant les autres.

« Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des elfes » grogna Gimli « Ils parlent une langue qui nous ait inconnue »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les nains depuis les jours sombres » continua l'elfe

« Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul, in khuzdûl ! » fit Gimli en réponse sous les rires de ses deux jeunes cousins

Aragorn se tourna vers les nains, avec le regard dur.

« Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois » fit-il remarquer

« Peut-être » acquiesça Fildìn « Mais il me semble que la moindre des choses quand on rencontre quelqu'un, c'est de se présenter »

« Gimli n'aurait pas dû dire ça » concéda sa sœur « Mais mon frère à raison, vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de vous présenter avant d'insulter l'un des nôtres »

« Keelìne, Fildìn… » souffla Aragorn

« Laissez Aragorn » le coupa l'elfe « Ils ont raison. Je suis Haldir, commandant des armées de dame Galadriel »

« Keelìne, et mon frère Fildìn » présenta la naine « Et notre cousin Gimli »

« Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant » dit Haldir à Aragorn

Haldir et Aragorn s'entretinrent en privé pendant que le reste de la communauté attendait. Fildìn était assis au sol, se tenant le flanc. Sa sœur s'approcha de lui, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas _mimi kharm_? »

« Rien ça va » se força-t-il à sourire

« Arrête de mentir » le réprimanda sa sœur « Laisse-moi regarder »

Elle approcha sa main de la tunique de son frère qui tenta de la repousser. Elle lui donna une tape sur la main et lui lança un regard noir, si semblable à celui de sa mère qu'il n'osa plus rien dire. Keelìne souleva sa tunique et vit alors un grand hématome sur la côte.

« C'est pas vraie » soupira-t-elle en l'examinant « Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Je me suis cogné dans la Moria. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ri… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur lui avait déjà taper l'arrière du crâne.

« Crétin. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un petit frère aussi idiot »

« Ça va, désolé » s'excusa Fildìn « Et comment ça 'petit frère' ? On est jumeau je te rappel »

« Et moi je te rappel que je suis né avant toi »

« Oui, tu as raison, on a une heure d'écart »

« Ça compte »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea Boromir en s'approchant

« Je crois qu'il a quelques côtes cassées » répondit Keelìne « J'espère que les elfes vont pouvoir nous accueillir, il a besoin de se reposer »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me materner » bouda Fildìn

Mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'approcha de Haldir. Il était toujours en train de discuter avec Aragorn, ils s'arrêtèrent quand la naine approcha.

« S'il vous plait, nous avons besoin de votre aide » dit-elle à Haldir « Mon frère est blessé et il a besoin de repos, comme nous tous »

« Haldir » continua Aragorn « Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide »

L'elfe réfléchit quelques instants en regardant chaque membre de la communauté.

« Allons, veuillez me suivre » finit-il par accepter

Fildìn se leva, aidé par Gimli. Boromir vint parler avec Keelìne qui avançait juste devant son frère.

« Si j'ai bien compris » dit l'homme « vous êtes l'ainée vous aussi »

« Oui, enfin d'une heure » sourit-elle « ça le met dans tous ses états à chaque fois que je le lui rappel »

« J'ai moi aussi un frère » lui apprit-il « Il est de cinq ans mon cadet »

« Il est resté au Gondor ? »

« Oui, il garde les frontières pour mon père »

« Je vois, vous devez être fière de lui »

« Oui, très » dit-il dans un sourire « Si mon père pouvait en penser autant »

Keelìne lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel répondit Boromir en expliquant que son père n'avait jamais fait confiance à son frère et ne cessait jamais de le rabaisser à chaque occasion. Cela attristait Keelìne d'apprendre ça.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes derrière les elfes, défilant entre les arbres. Plus ils approchaient du cœur de la forêt et plus des chants se faisaient entendre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au cœur de la forêt, des arbres culminant haut dans le ciel. Ils traversèrent alors jusqu'à arriver devant le plus arbre de tous autour duquel s'enroulait un grand escalier de bois. Ils montèrent alors les escaliers, ils voyaient de nombreux elfes autour d'eux, tous blond. Keelìne tenait fermement la main de son frère tandis qu'ils montaient de plus en plus haut.

 _« Garde ton regard droit devant, oublie le reste »_ avait-il dit

Ils étaient au milieu du groupe : Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli étaient devant eux tandis que Legolas et les hobbits étaient derrière.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet où une grande place s'étendait. Au bout, une lumière intense traversait une grande arche de bois blanc. De lumière, ils virent deux silhouettes apparaître. Il s'agissait d'un couple d'elfe, tous deux blonds. Mais Keelìne était subjugué par la femme, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombait en cascade jusqu'à ses cuisses mais surtout ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle, la jeune naine eue l'impression que la femme sondait toute son âme. Keelìne comprit qu'il s'agissait de Celeborn et Galadriel dont Haldir leur avait parlé plus tôt.

« L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrez ici » annonça Celeborn « Tout espoir de passé inaperçu à désormais disparu. Dix sont ici alors qu'ils étaient onze lorsqu'ils ont quitté Fondcombe. Dites-moi, où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin »

Tous détournaient le regard, gênés mais surtout encore peinés par les évènements.

« Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays » fit la voix extrêmement douce de Galadriel « Il a basculé dans l'ombre »

« En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme » acquiesça Legolas « Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous errions sans nécessité dans les ruines de la Moria »

Les deux elfes prirent des visages stupéfaits et attristés.

« Aucuns des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile » intervint Galadriel « Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazâd Dum remplir votre cœur » continua-t-elle en regardant les trois nains « Car le danger à totalement envahis le monde et sur toutes terre, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance »

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Boromir qui détourna vite son regard.

« Que va devenir cette communauté ? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu » fit Celeborn

« Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil » continua sa femme « Ecartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entrainant la ruine de tous »

Keelìne tourna son regard vers son frère, effrayée par ce qu'ils sous entendaient. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'échouer. Reportant son attention sur les elfes, elle vit Galadriel la fixer tandis que sa voix résonnait dans sa tête.

 _*Vous n'êtes pas seul. La Montagne Solitaire va de nouveau connaître la guerre et de lourdes pertes seront à déplorées*_

« Mais l'espoir perdure » continua-t-elle à voix haute « Tant que la compagnie existe, ne laissez pas vos cœurs vous troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix »

Ils furent alors reconduits au bas de l'arbre où un espace fut aménager pour eux.

« Lìne » appela Fildìn « Je l'ai entendu dans ma tête. Elle disait que la Montagne Solitaire allait connaître une nouvelle guerre et que… »

« Il y aurait de nouvelles pertes » finit sa sœur « Je l'ai entendu aussi. J'espère que papa et maman vont bien »

« J'en suis persuadé » sourit Fildìn

Keelìne sourit à son tour à son frère. Il avait raison, rien ne pouvait atteindre ses parents, pas même un dragon.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour l'attention que vous portez à cette historie, et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapter 10 Pendant ce temps

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! J'ai réussi à publier à temps, ouf ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui nous nous rendons à Erebor. Et je vous annonce que de temps en temps, nous serons à Erebor pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe pendant la quête de l'Anneau.**

 **Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse** **découvrir mon dixième chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Pendant ce temps…**

 _Erebor_

Après des mois de voyages, la troupe de Gloìn accompagnée de Daelonna et Kili était arrivés à Erebor. En posant le pied au bas de cette montagne, de vieux souvenirs s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Daelonna. La dernière fois qu'elle était arrivée ici, une guerre se préparait. Encore aujourd'hui, elle voyait les troupes d'orcs hurlantes, elle entendait les cris, elle pouvait même sentir encore l'odeur du sang. Tournant son regard vers Ravenhill, son cœur se serra à la vue du dernier endroit qui ai vue Thorin et Fili respirer. La montagne avait tellement changé en presque 80 ans. Désormais, des arbres habillaient les pentes de la montagne jadis désertique. Au loin, ils virent la grande porte d'Erebor dont le trou formé par Smaug avait disparu.

 **« Dain a fait du bon travail »** sourit Kili en voyant cette montagne pour laquelle son oncle et son frère étaient morts

Curieusement, cela le troublait moins qu'il le pensait d'être ici. Il s'était attendu à se sentir oppressé et hanté par les souvenirs, mais en réalité il était presque content d'y être de retour. Ils passèrent finalement la grande porte où des gardes étaient postés. L'un d'eux reconnu Gloìn et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

 **« Seigneur Gloìn »** fit-il **« Content de vous voir de retour. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter »**

 **« Fondcombe n'est pas à côté »** fit remarquer le vieux nain **« Veuillez prévenir le roi que nous sommes rentrés, mais aussi que le prince Kili et sa femme sont là »**

Le garde tourna son regard vers Kili et s'inclina devant lui.

 **« Mon prince, pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu »** s'excusa-t-il **« Je vais aller chercher notre roi »**

Puis il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la montagne.

 **« Gloìn »** appela Kili

 **« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire »** le coupa Gloìn **« Et c'est inutile. Tu es toujours le prince d'Erebor, et même Dain l'a proclamé après ton départ »**

Le brun sourit doucement sous les mots de son ami.

Ils restèrent dans l'entrée d'Erebor quand tout d'un coup, une silhouette massive fonça sur eux. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Daelonna était dans les bras de son frère. La surprise passée, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il la libéra avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Cela faisait des années que Daelonna n'avait pas vu son frère, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé bien que désormais, sa barbe se rapprochait plus du blanc que du noir. Quelques rides avaient aussi marqué son visage mais il avait toujours une présence imposante.

 **« Tu m'as manqué petite sœur » fut les premiers mots que prononça Dwalin avant de se tourner vers Kili « Bienvenue chez toi Kili »** lui dit-il

Derrière lui, ils virent Dain arriver accompagné de plusieurs hommes. Lui aussi arborait désormais des mèches blanches dans sa barbe rousse.

 **« Je suis content de vous revoir »** sourit-il **« Suivez-moi, nous allons aller dans mes appartements pour discuter »**

Ils traversèrent Erebor derrière le roi. L'endroit était totalement transformé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage du dragon. Les trous avaient été rebouchés, les ponts réparés, les toiles d'araignée retirées. Kili et Daelonna avaient du mal à reconnaître le royaume qu'ils avaient quittés de nombreuses années auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les appartements de Dain. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce au centre de laquelle trônait une table de bois chargée de nourriture pour plusieurs personnes. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce tandis que le roi invitait Gloìn, Kili, Daelonna et Dwalin à s'asseoir. Ils racontèrent alors le déroulement du conseil d'Elrond et la décision qui en avait résulté.

 **« Ce jeune hobbit ne manque pas de courage »** remarqua Dain **« Donc Gimli, Keelìne, Fildìn et Gandalf sont partis avec lui, ainsi que trois autres hobbits »**

 **« Oui mais pas que »** continua Kili **« Il y a aussi avec eux Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Legolas le fils de Thranduil » ils entendirent Dwalin renifler de dédain à ce nom « Et Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur »**

 **« Et donc l'héritier du trône du Gondor »** comprit Dain **« Les choses sont donc plus graves que je ne le pensais »**

 **« Gloìn nous a dit que vous subissiez des attaques »** fit Daelonna

 **« Pas tout à fait »** répondit le souverain **« Mais des groupes d'orc ont été repérés, et nous surveillons de près tout mouvement chez les Gazat »**

 **« Et comment vont les choses pour Dale ? »** questionna Kili quand des coups furent frappés à la porte

 **« En parlant de Dale »** sourit Dain **« Entrez ! »**

Entra alors un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron. Il portait une longue épée à son flanc gauche et ses yeux rappelait quelqu'un à Kili.

 **« Je vous présente Bran, le roi de Dale »** fit Dain

A cette annonce, Kili eu comme un déclic. Il savait où il avait déjà vu ce regard. Ce même regard qu'il avait vu des années auparavant et qui appartenait à l'Homme qui les avait aidés tant de fois.

 **« Enchantée »** sourit Daelonna

 **« Roi Bran »** s'inclina Kili **« Le fils de Bain je présume »**

 **« Tout à fait »** sourit l'homme **« Mon père et mon grand-père mon beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre oncle »**

 **« J'imagine oui »** sourit Kili

Tous se remirent à table tandis que le roi Bran leur expliquait la situation à Dale. Il leur expliqua aussi comment il en était venu à s'allier aux nains d'Erebor. En effet, l'année précédente des envoyés du Mordor l'avait menacé de l'assaillir s'il ne se soumettait pas, il avait refusé.

 **« Ça ne m'étonne pas »** soupira Daelonna **« C'est de cette manière que sont nés les Gazat. Lorsque les orcs ont envahis les Montagnes Grises, ils ont proposé au roi de l'époque une alliance, mais il a refusé. Son fils par contre n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il a donc tué son père, prit sa place et à accepter la proposition des orcs »** expliqua-t-elle **« Si à cette époque les nains avaient été plus solides mentalement comme vous roi Bran, nous aurions un ennemi en moins aujourd'hui »**

 **« Je ne peux prétendre être aussi fort que des nains »** fit l'homme **« Mais pour moi, il était inconcevable que je m'allie avec ces créatures »**

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leurs situations, s'inquiétant pour l'avenir. Très vite, Daelonna remarqua que Kili semblait ailleurs. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il ne disait plus rien. Cela faisait presque une heure que les desserts avaient été servis et son assiette était encore pleine. Daelonna savait parfaitement ce qui tracassait son mari.

 **« Pardonnez-nous Dain »** l'interpella-t-elle **« Mais voilà plusieurs heures que nous sommes ici, et nous aimerions aller nous recueillir sur les tombes de Fili et Thorin »**

Kili se tourna vers sa femme à ces mots. Comment avait-elle su qu'il voulait y aller ?

 **« Mais bien sûr »** accepta Dain **« J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite. Vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous y conduise ? »**

 **« Non ça ira »** refusa gentiment Kili **« Je me souviens du chemin »**

Sur ces mots, ils prirent congé. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers les cryptes d'Erebor.

 **« Comment tu savais ? »** demanda Kili à Daelonna

 **« Ça fait 78 ans que nous sommes partis. La dernière fois qu'on a été sur leurs tombes, c'était le jour de l'enterrement. Je savais que tu voudrais y retourner. Je te connais »** sourit la naine

Kili lança un sourire attendri à sa femme en lui prenant la main. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes à travers les couloirs de la Montagne, ignorant les regards de nains qui semblaient reconnaitre Kili. Rien de plus normal, il ressemblait à Thorin. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant les lourdes portes de bois sombres de la crypte royale. Kili fixa quelques minutes cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une partie de sa famille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit et franchit le pas de la porte suivi de Daelonna. Ils descendirent les marches menant dans les profondeurs de la Montagne. Il y était de nouveau. Devant lui se tenait les tombes de son frère et de son oncle. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y avait à cette place deux tables funéraires sur lesquelles reposaient leur corps. Il s'avança vers la tombe blanche de son frère, sur laquelle avait été sculptée une statue de lui. Kili trouvait cette statue affreuse, elle ne rendait pas hommage à son grand frère.

Pendant ce temps, Daelonna se dirigea vers la tombe de Thorin. Lui aussi avait eu le droit à une statue sur sa sépulture mais elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Ses traits étaient trop figés, pas assez fidèle au nain qu'elle avait connu. Posant sa main sur la pierre froide, elle sentie son cœur se serré au souvenir de Thorin.

 **« Ça faisait longtemps »** dit-elle dans un sourire **« Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je veille sur votre neveu chaque jour. J'aurais voulu que vous rencontriez nos enfants, ils ressemblent beaucoup à Kili. Vous nous manquez beaucoup »**

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la tombe de Fili avant de lui dire quelques mots à lui aussi. Puis elle se rendit compte que Kili s'était éloigné. Il était figé devant deux autres tombes un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans la partie dédiée à la famille royale. Elle se mit près de son mari et lui prit la main doucement.

 **« Ils ont fait érigés une tombe pour mes parents »** dit-il dans un souffle

En s'approchant, Daelonna réussi à lire :

 _Ici gît Dis, fille de Thrain_

 _Ici gît Hildi, fils de Hedi_

 **« Je ne pensais qu'ils feraient ça »**

 **« Ils ont fait la même chose pour ton grand père et ton arrière-grand-père »** lui apprit Daelonna

Kili sourit à ses mots. Il était soulagé de savoir que toute sa famille était réunie, même s'il se doutait que les tombes de ses parents, de son grand père et arrière-grand-père étaient vides. Ils restèrent là pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Etrangement, Kili se sentait bien, pas en colère ou désespéré comme lors de leurs morts. Il avait finalement réussi à faire son deuil.

Ils entendirent soudainement des pas se rapprocher. Dwalin se plaça juste derrière eux et se racla la gorge.

 **« Je suis désolé de vous déranger »** leur dit-il **« Mais Dain m'envoie vous chercher »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** » s'inquiéta sa sœur

 **« On vient d'apprendre qu'une délégation de Gazat vient à la montagne pour parler à Dain. Il aimerait que vous soyez présents »**

A ces mots, Daelonna sentit son sang se glacer. Kili jeta un regard à sa femme.

 **« Lonna »** fit Dwalin **« Dain m'a dit qu'il comprendrait si tu préférais ne pas venir »**

 **« Non »** refusa sa jeune sœur **« Je viens »**

 **« Je reconnais bien là ma sœur »** sourit le guerrier

Ils suivirent alors ce dernier, jetant un dernier regard aux morts. Ils traversèrent la montagne de part en part, jusqu'à arriver devant la grande salle du trône. Juste avant d'y entrer, Kili arrêta sa femme et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »**

 **« Je trouve adorable que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi »** sourit Daelonna **« Mais ça ira. De toute façon, je vais bien me retrouver un moment donné devant eux, tôt ou tard. Et puis ici je ne risque rien. Ça serait totalement stupide de tenter de m'attaquer ici »**

Elle finit par embrasser son mari avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle où les attendaient Dain et Dwalin. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Kili savait parfaitement quel effet lui faisait de se retrouver devant ces Gazat. Tentant de se résonner en se disant qu'elle ne risquait effectivement rien, il entra à son tour dans la grande salle.

Elle aussi avait été transformée, et en particulier le trône. Désormais, il n'y avait plus le trou qui avait servi à accueillir l'Arkenstone. Il se plaça près de sa femme, à gauche du trône de pierre tandis que Dwalin se tenait à droite. Ils étaient tous tendus, redoutant l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. L'idée que les Gazat osent fouler le sol d'Erebor leur était intolérable, mais ils ne pouvaient risquer un accident diplomatique. Finalement, trois coups furent portés à la porte et tous se raidirent. Ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dixième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une pitite review :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11 Erebor

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Nous restons à Erebor aujourd'hui.**

 **Réponse à une review:**

 **EM:** **Je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire te plait :) Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, ça va être assez varié et bien évidemment cette fic aura une fin ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Erebor**

 _Erebor, 22 janvier 3019_

Ils étaient tous tendus à l'extrême tandis que la lourde porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrait. Trois nains aux cheveux noirs entrèrent, fixant le roi de leurs yeux sombres. Une fois devant le trône, ils s'inclinèrent doucement mais Daelonna voyait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune once de respect dans leur regard.

 **« Nous vous saluons roi Dain »** fit l'un d'eux **« Je suis Alrek, et voici Kril et Elder. Le seigneur des Montagnes Grises nous envoie pour parlementer avec vous »**

 **« Je me doute bien » répondit Dain « Eh bien, je vous écoute. Que proposez-vous ? »**

 **« Une coopération. Si vous vous alliez aux Montagnes Grises, vous auriez plus de… »**

 **« Pas la peine de me proposer de l'or, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut »** le coupa Dain

 **« C'est vrai, mais vous auriez notre protection et celle du Mordor. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, vous devez bien comprendre quel est la meilleure option »**

 **« Oui je le sais »** sourit Dain **« Et que ferez-vous si je refuse ? »**

 **« Nous serons contraints de vous assaillir, et sachez que c'est quelque chose que nous ne souhaitons pas. Après tout, les nains sont tous frères »**

 **« Frères »** sourit Dain

 **« Dain »** l'interpella Daelonna **« Permettez-moi de leur répondre »**

Le roi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. La naine s'approcha alors, jaugeant d'un regard noir ses interlocuteurs.

 **« Vous avez raison, notre roi est intelligent. Il sait ce qu'il se passe au Mordor et en Terre du Milieu, il sait parfaitement qui vous êtes au fond, bien entendu pas autant que moi. Les trois nains que vous voyez derrière moi était là lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Un dragon et l'armée d'Azog n'ont pas pu faire tomber Erebor. Vous n'aurez pas la montagne et vos menaces ne changeront rien »**

 **«** _ **Qui s'est celle-là**_ **»** grogna l'un d'eux en Langue Noire

 **« Je suis Daelonna »** lui répondit-elle **« Mais vous devez plutôt me connaître sous le nom d'Alnia. Quant au fait que tous les nains sont frères, vous avez raison. Mais vous n'êtes pas des nains, vous êtes des abominations, des produits. Vous n'êtes que des marionnettes pour Sauron qui se débarrassera de vous à la première occasion »**

Elle les vit ouvrir de grands yeux. Elle le savait, toute la Montagne avait dû entendre parler d'elle. Celle qui avait trahi et qui avait tué Drelk et Drokl, les généraux à l'époque et ceux qui se faisaient passés pour ses frères.

 **«** _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là**_ _ **?**_ **»**

 **«** _ **Je suis avec les miens**_ **»** grogna-t-elle dans la même langue **« Je sais parfaitement comment vous traitez ceux qui sont différents de vous, j'en ai fait les frais pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, vous nous voulez comme alliés, mais demain vous mettrez quelqu'un de votre espèce sur le trône d'Erebor, et ça je ne saurais l'accepter »**

« Vous vouliez une réponse, et bien là voilà » trancha Dain en se levant « Vous voulez prendre le contrôle de la Montagne ? Très bien, vous devrez d'abord me tuer moi ainsi que tous les nains de cette montagne. Je vous conseille donc de vous préparer, et d'amener une sacrée armée »

Les trois nains jaugèrent le roi avec colère.

 **« Vous le regretterez »** prévint l'un d'eux

Cette fois ci ce fut Dwalin qui s'approcha, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant.

 **« Je te conseil de retourner chez toi bien gentiment avant que je ne m'énerve gamin. Tu as une minute pour partir. Et si j'entends encore une menace sortir de ta sale bouche, ce seront les derniers mots que tu prononceras »**

Non sans lancer un dernier regard noir, ils tournèrent les talons. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortie, l'atmosphère se détendit. Daelonna s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Elle devait bien avouer que se retrouver ainsi devant les Gazat lui avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se détendit après leur départ. Kili se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **« Ça va ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Oui »** sourit-elle **« Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour moi »**

 **« Il va falloir nous préparer »** annonça Dain **« Je ne veux pas vous obliger à quoi que ce soit »** dit-il en se tournant vers Kili et Daelonna

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** lança Daelonna oubliant toutes bonnes manières

 **« Chérie »** l'interpella Kili **« On sait que c'est difficile pour toi de te retrouver devant eux »**

 **« Tout va bien »** répéta-t-elle **« Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, la prochaine fois qu'on les voit, ça sera pour la guerre. Je serais alors ravie de me retrouver devant eux »**

Dain hocha la tête devant sa déclaration. Rentra alors un nouveau nain, les cheveux et la barbe hirsutes et rousse. Sa ressemblance avec Dain était frappante. Derrière lui se trouvait une naine aux cheveux noirs.

 **« Ah »** s'exclama Dain, un sourire éclairant son visage **« Je ne vous ai pas présenté ma famille. Voici ma femme Lilia et notre fils, Thorin »**

En entendant ce nom, Kili ouvrit des yeux surprit mais aussi touchés. Tous deux saluèrent la reine et le dauphin. Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun incident. Plus tard, Daelonna était dans sa chambre, en train de barboter dans son bain. Elle se détendait dans l'eau chaude, embaumée par les effluves des sels de bain. Tandis qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, des coups légers furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain. Entra alors une naine que Dain avait mis au service du couple.

 **« Madame, désolée de vous déranger »** dit elle

 **« Tu ne me déranges pas »** la rassura-t-elle en attrapant une serviette sur le bord de la baignoire avant de s'y envelopper

 **« Un garde de sa majesté la reine est là, elle voudrait vous parler »**

Daelonna ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda à la naine de l'aider à l'habiller. Elle enfila une robe bleu simple, se couvrant les épaules d'une étole. Elle découvrit alors un garde qui l'attendait près de la porte. Après l'avoir salué, elle le suivit jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Là l'y attendait la reine assise dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, un livre à la main. En remarquant la présence Daelonna, elle se leva et lui sourit doucement.

 **« Ah, merci Fegor »** dit-elle au garde qui sortit de la pièce **« Asseyez-vous ma chère. Puis je vous offrir un thé ? »**

 **« Oui »** sourit Daelonna **« Je vous avoue que j'ai été surprise de savoir que vous vouliez me parler »**

Elle remercia la jeune servante qui lui apportait une tasse fumante.

 **« J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, j'étais curieuse. Mon mari m'a dit tout ce que vous avez fait lors de la quête de Thorin »**

 **« Je suppose qu'il vous aussi dit ce qui m'a poussé à y participer »**

 **« Oui »** avoua la reine **« J'ai été révolté en apprenant ça. Les Montagnes Grises ont toujours été un problème. J'aurais voulu rencontrer vos enfants. Le général Dwalin ne cesse de parler d'eux »**

 **« Mon frère voue une véritable adoration pour sa nièce et son neveu »** sourit Daelonna **« Mais nous avons dû nous séparer à Fondcombe »**

 **« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, j'aurais du mal à laisser mon fils derrière moi. Même si je sais qu'il va certainement participer à la guerre »**

 **« En tant qu'héritier, c'est son devoir. Vous savez, mes enfants ont été entraînés toute leur vie par leur père, je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis, ils ont de véritables guerriers avec eux, sans compter un magicien »**

 **« Vous avez raison »**

Elles continuèrent à discuter le reste de l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps-là, Kili était resté avec Dain et Dwalin, organisant les choses. La décision fut prise d'accueillir les femmes et les enfants de Dale dans la montagne. C'était le meilleur endroit pour les protéger. Ils allaient être mis dans une vaste salle où un accès souterrain avait été construit pour les faire sortir en cas de défaite. Cet accès devait les conduire vers le royaume sylvestre où Thranduil avait accepté d'accueillir les réfugiés après de longues négociations.

La montagne avait incroyablement changé en quelques années. Toutes les pièces avaient été restaurées, certaines ailes du royaume n'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas finies. La forge tournait à plein régime, surtout en ces temps de crises. Dans les profondeurs, on pouvait entendre les pioches des mineurs frapper énergiquement la pierre. Pendant des jours et des jours, Kili visitait cette montagne qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue. Bien sûr, chaque jour, il se rendait sur les tombes de sa famille, espérant que cela rachète sa longue absence en ce lieu. Ils avaient aussi eu l'occasion de revoir d'anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorin : Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Dori. Ori et Oin étaient partis avec Balin pour la Moria.

Pendant des jours, ils n'eurent de nouvelles des orcs ou des Gazat. Daelonna s'entrainait souvent avec son frère, quelques fois Kili se joignait à eux. Dwalin ne ménageait pas sa jeune sœur, enchaînant les coups d'épée. A la fin d'un entraînement, il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre dans une taverne de la Montagne. Daelonna était d'abord rentré se changer dans sa chambre. Kili était resté avec Dain et Bran pour aider à la préparation d'un éventuel assaut. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle laissa un mot à son mari le prévenant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle retrouvait son frère dans la taverne dont il lui avait parlé. Ce dernier était au bar, à discuter avec le tavernier.

 **« Ah te voilà »** dit-il en voyant sa sœur **« Assis toi. Tolred, je te présente ma sœur Daelonna. Je t'en ai déjà parlé »**

 **« Tous les jours tu m'en parles »** rigola le tavernier **« Madame »** salua-t-il la naine **« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? C'est la maison qui offre »**

 **« La même chose que mon frère »** répondit-elle

Le tavernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de lui sortir une chope. Daelonna observa quelques instant le nain : il avait des cheveux court cendré et des petits yeux perçant couleur vase. La taverne était chaleureuse, de la musique se faisait entendre et les discussions des clients résonnaient autour d'eux.

 **« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Balin ? »** demanda-t-elle en portant la bière à ses lèvres

 **« Non. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, s'il ne donne pas de nouvelles c'est qu'il doit être occupé. Et puis, il doit aussi avoir des problèmes avec les orcs »**

 **« Tu as sans doute raison, mais ça m'inquiète. Autant que de ne pas avoir de nouvelles des enfants »**

 **« Ils sont débrouillards. Et puis tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient avec le fils de Thranduil et le descendant d'Isildur, ce sont des guerriers. Ils n'ont rien à craindre, j'en suis sûr »**

 **« Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi confiant ? »** demanda Daelonna

 **« Je m'inquiète pour eux aussi, autant que je le suis depuis que tu es parti. Mais j'essaie d'être rationnel. Je les connais, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront »**

Un peu plus tard, Daelonna retourna dans sa chambre où elle trouva Kili assis sur un fauteuil, l'air totalement épuisé.

 **« Ça va ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle

Kili tourna son regard vers sa femme et lui sourit doucement.

 **« Oui, mais je suis épuisé. Demain, on commence à déplacer les gens de Dale vers la Montagne »**

Daelonna se mit derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules.

 **« Je vais demander qu'on nous apporte le dîner ici. Comme ça on mangera tranquillement, juste nous deux »**

 **« Je comprends si tu veux passer ta soirée avec ton frère tu sais ? Ne t'en fais pas »**

 **« Non, Dwalin est de garde ce soir. Et puis je veux qu'on passe une soirée tranquille »**

Ils dînèrent alors en tête-à-tête, oubliant pour la première fois la crise qu'allait très bientôt toucher la Montagne. Car tous le savaient, la guerre s'approchait inexorablement et la mort allait bientôt étendre ses fils sur Erebor et Dale.

* * *

 **Pour ce qui est de la chronologie, j'utilise celle de Tolkien que l'on peut trouver dans le livre _Le retour du roi_ dans les annexes. Je me suis rendu compte d'ailleurs que l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux se passe sur très peu de temps.**

 **Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12 Au revoir la Lorien

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour! Me revoilà pour un douzième chapitre. Je remercie Valentine 822 pour sa review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**

 **Nous retrouvons donc la communauté qui quitte la communauté. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Aurevoir la Lorien**

 _Lorien, 10 février 3019_

Cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Lorien et ils avaient fixé la date de leur départ six jours plus tard. Keelìne avait passé son temps à explorer les lieux. Caras Galadhon était absolument magnifique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir mais elle savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ici. Son frère quant à lui passait son temps avec Gimli, à discuter. Ce dernier semblait de mieux en mieux se faire à la présence de Legolas, discutant de temps à autres avec lui et sans aucune animosité envers lui. Les elfes des lieux ne leur parlaient pas trop, se contentant du strict minimum. Malgré tout, Keelìne ne cessait de penser à ses parents. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient bien. La Montagne était suffisamment sécurisée, mais les mots de Galadriel résonnaient dans sa tête. La guerre était imminente, et partout en Terre du Milieu.

Finalement, elle retourna près de la communauté et s'assit près de son frère. Il remarqua très vite son air inquiet.

 **« Tu penses encore aux parents toi »** dit-il

 **« Si jamais ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? »**

 **« Tu les connais, il en faut beaucoup pour les tuer. Et même si le pire devait arriver, je veillerais sur toi tu le sais. Depuis qu'on est tout petit j'ai toujours promis de prendre soin de toi »**

Keelìne sourit doucement à son frère. Evidemment qu'elle savait tout ça. Elle était très proche de son frère, elle ferait tout pour qu'il aille bien. Si jamais il devait perdre un bras, elle serait prête à se trancher le sien pour qu'il puisse l'avoir.

 **« J'ai hâte qu'on reparte »** dit-il soudainement

 **« Ah bon ? »** s'étonna sa sœur

 **« Oui. Même si on est plutôt bien ici, j'en ai marre de me sentir comme un intrus. Les elfes d'ici n'attendent que ça, que nous partions. Tu as bien remarqué leur regard non ? »**

 **« Il faut dire qu'on a débarqué d'un coup, au cours d'une quête qui concerne la Terre du Milieu entière. D'une certaine manière, je peux les comprendre »**

 **« Mouais. Mais plus vite nous repartirons et plus vite cette quête sera terminée »**

Keelìne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Sur ce point, son frère avait bien raison. Elle espérait que tout y irait bien, car s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'effrayait, plus encore que le vide, c'était la mort.

Le 16 février était arrivé, apportant une brume froide et sèche. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les arbres étaient nus délestés de toute feuille. Ils étaient tous réunis devant deux longs bateaux elfiques à rassembler leurs affaires. Galadriel était venu leur dire adieu en leur offrant un cadeau. Chacun avait désormais une cape qui permettrait de les protéger au besoin. Puis par la suite, tous reçurent un cadeau personnel pendant Celeborn prodiguait de derniers conseils.

 **« Plus vous vous enfoncerez dans le Sud, plus le danger s'accroitra. Les Orques du Mordor tiennent la rive Est de l'Anduin, mais la rive Ouest est guère plus sûre. D'étranges créatures portant la marque de la Main Blanche ont été vues à nos frontières. Il est très rare que les Orques se déplacent au grand jour. Et ceux-ci l'ont pourtant fait. Par le fleuve vous avez une chance d'atteindre avant l'ennemi, les chutes de Rauros »**

Legolas reçut un arc des Galadhrim, les jeunes Pippin et Merry reçurent une dague chacun, elle donna à Frodon une petite fiole contenante, selon ses mots, la lumière des étoiles, Sam eut une corde elfique. Elle arriva devant les jumeaux, les jaugeant de son regard azur.

 **« A vous, héritiers d'Erebor, je vous offre des armes qui pourront vous protéger. Pour vous, jeune Keelìne, voici un arc fait spécialement pour vous. En bois de chêne, si vous croyez en lui il ne ratera jamais sa cible. Quant à vous, Fildìn, je vous offre une épée aussi légère que le vent mais dont l'acier est plus solide que les écailles d'un dragon »**

Les deux jumeaux remercièrent l'elfe qui leur sourit doucement. Arrivée devant Gimli, ce dernier semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

 **« Quel cadeau Gimli, fils de Gloìn, demanderait-il aux Elfes ? »** demanda-t-elle à Gimli

 **« Aucun »** répondit le guerrier **« Excepté d'admirer la Dame des Galadhrim une fois encore, car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite la terre. En vérité il y aurait bien quelque chose. Non je n'ose pas y penser. C'est impensable. C'est ridicule »**

Ils partirent finalement, disant aurevoir à la Lorien. Keelìne devait bien avouer qu'elle aimerait bien revoir cette terre une dernière fois quand tout serait terminé. Les jumeaux étaient dans le bateau avec Legolas, Gimli et Boromir tandis que Aragorn était avec les quatre hobbits. Fildìn remarqua que Gimli semblait ailleurs.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il

 **« Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerai plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert »**

 **« Quel était ce cadeau ? »** s'intéressa Legolas

 **« J'ai osé lui demander un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée. Elle m'en a donné trois »**

A cette réponse, ils sourirent. Tous se souvenait de sa réticence à entrer dans la Lorien et la façon dont il parlait d'une enchanteresse. Il semblait bien qu'il était ensorcelé désormais.

Ils voyagèrent pendant de longues heures. Malgré l'air froid, le soleil haut dans le ciel les réchauffait. Ils avancèrent doucement, l'eau les éloignant peu à peu de la Lorien. Keelìne observait son arc, étonné de voir qu'il était tant léger. Elle tendit la corde et sentit sa puissance. Son bois était peint en noir, des filaments d'argent le décorait tout le long. Jamais elle n'avait eu un objet aussi beau entre les mains. Son frère observait minutieusement son épée, visiblement étonné et émerveillé.

 **« Du Mithril »** souffla-t-il

 **« Oui, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite »** annonça Legolas **« Cette épée a été plongé dans le Mithril »**

Bientôt, ils le fleuve s'élargit de plus en plus. Ils se laissaient portés par le courant, utilisant les rames. Mais parmi eux, on pouvait sentir une certaine nervosité. Ils étaient restés près d'un mois en Lorien, en sécurité et se retrouver de nouveau ainsi en pleine nature leur rappelait la dangerosité de leur mission. Chacun fixait les forêts alentour, cherchant le moindre mouvement anormal.

Ils passèrent la journée dans ces barques, mangeant le lembas que les elfes leur avaient donné. Keelìne était étonné de voir la propriété de cette nourriture elfique. A peine avait-elle avalé un petit morceau qu'elle se sentait parfaitement rassasiée comme si elle avait mangé un festin tout entier. Rester ainsi dans ses barques n'était pas du plus confortable. Il était difficile de rester dans une même position pendant des heures et des heures. La fin de la journée arriva aussi ils s'arrêtèrent sur la berge pour la nuit. Ils passèrent dix jours sur ses barques, à se laisser porter par le fleuve, à discuter un peu ou à rester dans le silence. Chaque jour se ressemblait, se lever aux aurores, manger rapidement, naviguer puis s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Le 25 février, ils passèrent les grandes statues des Argonaths. Keelìne était subjuguée par la beauté de ces statues. Elles étaient si grandes, elle avait l'impression d'être une fourmi. Ce jour-là, ils durent s'arrêter un peu plus tôt. En effet, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Legolas était partie chercher quelque chose à manger dans la forêt pendant que les autres installaient le camp.

 **« Nous traverserons le lac demain, puis nous continuerons à pied »** annonça Aragorn

Quand Legolas revint avec un sanglier, ils furent tous ravis de manger autre chose que du lembas. La forêt semblait si hostile. Une fois la nuit tombée, ils ne voyaient plus rien à cent mètres. Keelìne senti un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son frère, l'ayant remarqué, l'a pris dans ses bras.

 **« Je n'aime pas cette forêt »** admit-elle

 **« On ne va pas rester longtemps »** tenta-t-il de rassurer sa sœur

 **« Ne vous en faites pas. Il y a peu de chance que l'on se fasse attaquer ici »** lui dit Aragorn

Ce dernier prit le premier tour de garde tandis que chacun s'allongeait pour dormir un peu. Le voyage du lendemain promettait d'être particulièrement difficile.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, le ciel était gris et la froideur de l'hiver leur mordait la peau. Pendant qu'ils rangeaient leur campement, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que Frodon et Boromir s'étaient éloignés. Ils étaient en train de tout ranger dans les bateaux quand le son d'un cor résonna dans la forêt.

 **« Le cor du Gondor »** reconnu Legolas

Tous se saisirent de leurs armes en s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Boromir était en mauvaise posture face aux orcs tandis que Merry et Pippin se contentait de jeter des pierres sur les ennemis. Keelìne lâchait flèche sur flèche, armée de son arc elfique tandis que son frère frappait de son épée. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent près de Boromir qui était déjà transpercé de deux flèches. Lorsque Merry et Pippin furent attrapés par des orcs, Fildìn se lança derrière eux mais fut assommer. Keelìne de son côté tentait de protéger au mieux Boromir mais ce dernier avait reçu une flèche de plus. Elle était stupéfaite de voir la force qui émanait de cet homme. Même blessé comme il l'était, il continuait de se battre. Elle remarqua alors l'orc qui lançait les flèches. Il était le plus grand de tous et une large main blanche était dessinée sur sa face. Elle respira profondément et lâcha une flèche qui se retrouva planté dans son œil gauche. Elle vit alors plus loin des orcs transportés trois corps, parmi lesquels elle reconnut son frère.

 **« Allez-y ! »** cria Boromir

 **« Mais et vous ? »**

 **« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi »**

Lançant un ultime regard à l'homme qui continuait de frapper de son épée malgré la fatigue et la douleur, elle rangea son arc et sortit son épée avant de se lancer à la poursuite du groupe d'orc détenant son frère. Ne se préoccupant plus de rien que de son frère prisonnier, elle tranchait tout orc se présentant à elle. La peur lui tordait l'estomac, mais elle ne pouvait faillir maintenant, il en allait de la vie de son frère, mais aussi celles de Merry et Pippin. Elle continuait de courir derrière les orcs, tandis qu'elle entendait parfaitement des orcs la suivre. Lançant un regard derrière elle, elle vit certains s'effondrer, des flèches dans le dos.

* _Legolas_ * pensa-t-elle

Elle continua sa route, se sentant déchirer à l'idée de quitter ses compagnons mais son frère comptait plus que tout. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Elle avait perdu de vue le groupe, à son grand désespoir mais elle continuait d'avancer, se fiant aux traces qu'elle voyait au sol. La forêt autour d'elle était devenue étrangement silencieuse. Elle se demandait si les autres s'en étaient sortis. Elle se demandait si, comme elle, ils allaient poursuivre ces orcs où bien continuer leur route vers le Mordor. Accaparée par ses pensées, elle n'entendit que trop tard les bruits de pas venant de sa gauche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle fut percutée de plein fouet. Sa tête heurta une pierre, elle entendit une voix parler dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sentait le sang couler de sa tête, mais malgré ça elle tenta d'attaquer les orcs face à elle sans succès. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le visage puis elle perdit connaissance, à la merci de ses ennemis.

* * *

 **Nous y voilà, nous allons commencer Les deux tours! A partir de maintenant, je vais surtout suivre Keelìne, en effet je laisse de côté Frodon et Sam (car je trouve ces passages très longs dans les films comme dans les livres).**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13 Réveil parmi les Hommes

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Aujourd'hui nous rencontrons un nouveau personnage. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Réveil parmi les hommes**

 _28 février 3019_

Des heures étaient passées, enfin c'est ce que Keelìne se disait. C'était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps en étant ainsi trimballer. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des évènements puis elle se rappela de l'attaque, Boromir blessé et son frère et deux hobbits emmenés par les orcs. Elle se sentit paniquer, ses mains étaient entravées et l'odeur pestilentielle des orcs lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle entendit l'un d'eux grogner quelque chose en Langue Noir puis quelque chose s'écrasa sur son crâne. Avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, elle entendit des cris puis des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et ses mains furent libérées. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un éclair blond puis le noir l'entoura de nouveau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle reprit connaissance doucement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur une surface molle et chaude, une couverture la couvrant jusqu'au menton. Son crâne la faisait affreusement souffrir et elle pouvait clairement ressentir une bande autour de sa tête. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle remarqua au-dessus d'elle une tenture, non loin elle pouvait entendre un feu crépiter dans un brasero. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle remarqua non loin qu'un homme était présent. Il était tourné vers une table, la tête penchée. Il se tourna alors vers elle et la voyant réveiller, il se rapprocha de son lit.

 **« Ah vous êtes réveillé »** dit-il visiblement soulagé

Keelìne, quant à elle, était ravie de voir qu'elle était bien face à un homme et non à un Gazat ou un orc. L'homme devant elle arborait des cheveux blond coupés court, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et ses yeux était d'un vert foncé. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait apeurée. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et un homme inconnu se tenait devant elle. Il ne semblait pas hostile, il avait l'air de vouloir l'aider mais elle ne pouvait se fier aux apparences.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas de mal »** dit-il en remarquant son trouble **« Je m'appelle Dorlen, je suis guérisseur au service du Rohan. Des hommes vous ont trouvés aux mains d'orcs, ils les ont tués et vous ont ramenez ici. Vous étiez bien amochée. Reposez-vous encore un peu, vous n'avez rien à craindre ici »**

Il lui tendit alors une tasse fumante. Keelìne fixa la tasse sans la toucher, ne faisant toujours pas totalement confiance à l'homme devant lui.

 **« C'est du lait de pavot, ça vous aidera à dormir »**

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour attraper le récipient, il portant le liquide à ses lèvres, en en avalant pas trop pour éviter de s'endormir. La jeune naine, convaincue, attrapa la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle reconnue tout de suite l'odeur caractéristique du pavot. Elle ne se sentait pas de discuter pour le moment, sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle avait besoin de dormir pour remettre en place ses idées. Quand elle eut fini la tasse, l'homme la reprit dans sa main et réinstalla confortablement la jeune naine. Tandis qu'elle se rendormait, Dorlen se sentit stupéfait de la volonté de fer des nains car n'importe homme aurait pu mourir sous les coups que la naine avait reçu.

Elle dormit de longues heures, sans aucuns rêves ni cauchemars. Quand elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, elle était toujours dans ce lit. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait plus sombre que la dernière fois. Encore une fois, elle vit l'homme non loin, toujours le dos tourné.

 **« De l'eau »** réussit-elle à dire

Sa gorge était en feu, elle avait la bouche toute sèche et pâteuse. En l'entendant, Dorlen se tourna vers elle puis alla lui servir un verre d'eau. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui versa l'eau fraiche dans la bouche. Le liquide éteignit le feu de sa gorge et la réveilla un peu plus.

 **« Comment vous sentez vous ? »** demanda l'homme

 **« Je ne sais pas trop »** répondit la naine **« Ma tête me fait un mal de chien »**

 **« Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous avez pris un sacré coup »**

 **« Où est ce que je suis ? »**

 **« Dans le campement du seigneur Eomer du Rohan. Ce sont deux de ses hommes qui vous ont trouvés et heureusement sinon vous ne seriez plus en vie à l'heure actuelle »**

 **« Le Rohan »** souffla-t-elle

Elle était soulagée en entendant ces mots, au moins elle n'était pas chez l'ennemi. C'est alors que l'image de son frère s'imposa à elle.

 **« Ces hommes ont-ils trouvés quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre nain et des hobbits ? »**

 **« Ils n'ont ramené que vous. Le seigneur Eomer est revenu depuis quelques heures, il a poursuivi un groupe d'orc un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'il en sait davantage. Restez allongée, je vais le prévenir de votre réveil »**

L'homme sortit alors de la tente tandis que Keelìne finissait son verre d'eau. Elle se demandait comment allait les autres. Puis surtout, elle pensait à son frère et à Merry et Pippin. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Keelìne vit revenir le guérisseur suivit d'un autre homme. Ce dernier avait une allure plus royale, il avait de longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant.

 **« Je suis content de vous voir en vie mademoiselle** **»** fit-il **« Je suis Eomer, neveu du roi Théoden. On m'a appris ce qui vous ait arrivée »**

 **« On m'a dit que vous aviez poursuivi un groupe d'orc »** dit-elle sans se présenter **« Y avait-il parmi eux un nain et deux hobbits ? »**

 **« Je vois, vous étiez avec eux »** soupira-t-il

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Effectivement, nous avons poursuivi un groupe d'Uruk, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos amis, il n'y avait ni nain ni hobbit parmi eux. Nous avons tué les orcs jusqu'au dernier et leur corps ont été brûlés »**

 **« Mes amis ? »** répéta-t-elle **« Quels amis ? »**

 **« Ils ont dit s'appeler Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Nous les avons croisés en revenant au campement. Ils sont alors allés au bucher où nous avons brûlé les corps »**

Keelìne sentit la panique l'étreindre. Son frère n'était tout de même pas… Non, elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Et puis, si ces rohirrim avait vu un nain et deux hobbits, ils ne les auraient pas tués. Il était impossible de les confondre avec des orcs. Peut-être avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper avant l'arrivée de la troupe d'hommes. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Son frère était vivant, elle le saurait s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Après tout, elle était sa jumelle, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que les liens du sang.

 **« Le nain était mon frère »** dit-elle

 **« Je suis désolé »** dit Eomer **« Mais comme je l'ai dit à Aragorn, il y a peu de chance que… »**

 **« Il est vivant »** le coupa-t-elle **« Si vous l'aviez tué par erreur, vous auriez forcément remarqué son corps parmi les cadavres d'orcs. On ne peut confondre un nain et un orc »**

Elle le vit hocher doucement la tête, mais elle remarqua bien son visage. Il n'y croyait pas.

 **« Quel est votre nom ? »** demanda le guérisseur, changeant de conversation

 **« Keelìne »** répondit-elle **« J'ai voulu poursuivre moi aussi les orcs qui détenait mon frère et les deux hobbits. Mais j'ai été repérée et trois d'entre eux m'ont capturé »**

 **« Heureusement, vous êtes en vie »** fit Eomer **« Puis-je vous demander ce que faisait des nains, des hobbits, un homme et un elfe ensemble dans ces contrées ? »**

 **« Vous pouvez le demander, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre »** dit-elle **« En tout cas, pas pour le moment »**

 **« Très bien. Excusez mon étonnement, il est rare de voir des nains si loin de leur montagne »** souligna le seigneur des chevaux **« Avez-vous de la famille que nous pourrions avertir pour vous ? Ils seraient certainement ravis de vous savoir ici et vivante »**

 **« Inutile »** refusa Keelìne **« Mes parents sont à Erebor, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter »**

 **« Vous êtes une naine d'Erebor »** comprit Eomer

 **« Pas tout à fait. Mon père est le neveu de Thorin Ecu de Chêne mais je n'ai jamais vu la Montagne de mes propres yeux »**

A ces mots, elle vit les deux hommes la regarder avec de grands yeux avant de s'échanger un regard.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un membre de la famille de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, le nain qui a déloger le dragon de la Montagne Solitaire et qui est tombé à la Bataille des Cinq Armées »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas pu connaitre mon oncle »** remarqua Keelìne **« Vous êtes trop jeune pour ça »**

 **« Effectivement »** sourit Eomer **« Votre oncle était mort cinquante ans avant ma naissance mais mon grand-père était encore de ce monde lorsque cette bataille à éclater. Il m'en a beaucoup parlé, c'est quelque chose qui a eu un effet retentissant dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Je suis honoré de rencontrer l'un de ses héritiers. Bien entendu, mon grand-père m'avait aussi parler de votre père, qui a refusé de monter sur le trône de son oncle »**

 **« Il a eu beaucoup de mal à digérer la mort de Thorin et de son frère Fili, alors monter sur un trône qui ne lui était pas destiné, c'était au-dessus de ses forces »**

 **« Je peux comprendre »** soupira Eomer **« Le fils de mon oncle, mon cousin Théodred, a été tué peu avant que je ne sois exilé »**

 **« Exilé ? »** répéta Keelìne surprise

Eomer lui raconta alors que son oncle était sous l'emprise de quelque chose, qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il avait fini par exiler son propre neveu et quelques hommes fidèles au Rohan l'avaient suivi.

 **« Mais je ne désespère pas de revoir mon oncle redevenir lui-même »** avait-il fini par dire **« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vos compagnons sont loin maintenant et Erebor… »**

 **« Erebor se prépare à une guerre »** termina-t-elle **« Je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que la Terre du Milieu vit des heures sombres. Le Mordor devient de plus en plus puissant. Permettez-moi de rester avec vous »**

 **« Comment ? »**

 **« Vous m'avez sauvé, d'ailleurs j'aimerais rencontrer les hommes qui m'ont arraché aux griffes de ces orcs. Laissez-moi vous aider »**

 **« Je ne sais pas si… »**

 **« Quoi ? Vous doutez de moi parce que je suis une femme c'est ça ? »**

 **« Eh bien, il faut dire que chez nous les femmes ne combattent pas »**

 **« Je ne suis pas humaine. Chez les nains, il n'est pas si rare de voir une naine se battre. Demandez à ma mère, elle a combattu lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Je sais me battre, mettez-moi un arc entre les… »**

En parlant d'arc, elle paniqua. Son arc, les orcs le lui avait certainement pris.

 **« C'est pas vrai »** soupira-t-elle **« Je suppose que quand vos hommes m'ont trouvé, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'armes »**

« Euh si » fit le guérisseur

Il s'approcha d'un coin de la tente et revint avec une épée, une dague et un arc. Keelìne fut soulagé de voir que tout était là.

 **« Nous ne savons pas où ils ont pu avoir ça, ils les ont certainement volés sur des cadavres »**

 **« C'est à moi »** leur dit-elle **« L'arc m'a été offert par Dame Galadriel, dame de la Lorien. Quant à l'épée, c'est mon père qui me l'a faite. A la base de la lame vous pourrez voir graver des runes en Khuzdul »**

Les deux hommes fixèrent alors la lame et virent effectivement les runes. Eomer hésitait, il n'avait pas n'importe qui devant lui. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle se fasse tuer. Mais ses yeux le regardaient avec une telle détermination qu'il se disait que s'il refusait, il risquait de voir la naine tenter de lui arracher les yeux.

 **« Très bien »** finit-il par concéder **« Vous pouvez rester parmi nous. Vous vous installerez dans ma tente. J'irais avec mes hommes »**

 **« Je ne veux pas vous chasser »**

 **« Et je ne peux vous demander de dormir avec des hommes »** dit-il **« Pour l'heure, reposez-vous »**

Puis il sortit de la tente tandis que Dorlen inspectait les blessures à la tête de la jeune naine. Elle avait toujours mal mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop. C'était bien connu, les nains avaient le crâne solide.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine. Je reviendrais donc le 5 janvier. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes et vous dit à dans deux semaines!**

 **Bisous**


	14. Chapter 14 Fangorn

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous et bonne année! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes :)**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce quatorzième chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Fangorn**

 _Abords de la forêt de Fangorn, 27 février 3019_

Ils avaient été transportés pendant des heures. A plusieurs reprises, Fildìn avait tenté de se libérer mais tout ce qu'il y gagna ce fut un coup. Les orcs ne cessaient d'avancer, jour et nuit. Ils ne semblaient ne jamais fatiguer. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule du deuxième soir, c'est-à-dire le 28 février, que certains orcs s'arrêtèrent. Ils commencèrent alors se disputer. Les trois qui transportaient les prisonniers se déchargèrent de leur fardeau quand l'un des orcs fut tué. Ce dernier servit de repas aux autres. Fildìn cherchait Merry et Pippin du regard quand il vit un orc au-dessus d'eux, une dague à la main. Réussissant à défaire les liens de ses jambes grâce à une pierre coupante, il se jeta sur l'orc. Ce dernier, en se débattant perdu sa dague et Merry, après s'être libéré, la lui enfonça dans le dos alors qu'il tentait d'étrangler le nain. Lorsqu'il sentit les horribles mains relâcher leurs étreinte, Fildìn prit une grande goulée d'air.

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** chuchota-t-il aux deux hobbits dans un souffle encore étranglé

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que les orcs furent attaquer par une cavalerie. Ils en profitèrent pour se faufiler jusqu'à la forêt tout près d'eux. Ils entendirent pendant quelques minutes les fracas de la bataille. Ils avancèrent, s'éloignant des orcs le plus possible. Après de longues minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent totalement épuisés.

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** demanda à nouveau Fildìn

 **« Oui, je crois »** répondit Pippin

Avant de s'enfuir le nain avait réussi à récupérer son épée et une dague elfique mais sans le fourreau. Les deux hobbits face à lui avaient des contusions sur leur visage et de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Leurs visages pâles faisaient ressortir encore plus leurs blessures.

 **« Où est ce qu'on est ? »** s'interrogea Merry

 **« Je ne sais pas »** avoua Fildìn **« On devrait continuer d'avancer pour le moment »**

 **« On va se perdre ! »** s'exclama Pippin

 **« Des orcs sont peut-être encore vivant. Ils risquent de partir à notre recherche, il vaut mieux nous remettre en route »**

Malgré les objections des hobbits, ils se remirent en route s'éloignant de leurs ennemis. Ils étaient partis depuis peu de temps quand ils entendirent un bruit. Un orc avait survécu et se tenait non loin d'eux, une épée courte à la main. Il s'approcha, ses yeux injectés de sang et parlant dans sa langue. Fildìn eut à peine le temps de sortir son épée que l'orc se retrouva écrasé par un énorme tronc qui s'était déplacé dessus. Levant leur regard, ils furent des plus surpris en voyant qu'un arbre les regardait aussi.

 **« Il est vivant… »** balbutia Pippin

Ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais en vain. En effet, là où eux faisaient vingt pas, l'arbre en faisait un. Fildìn sentit une branche l'attraper par la taille et le serrer. Il ne tarda pas à voir des étoiles devant les yeux.

 **« Petits orcs »** grogna le végétal

Il avait une façon de parler très particulière, à chaque début de phrase, il émettait un grognement étrange. Il continuait à avancer tout en les serrant, une cascade de feuille verte lui servait de barbe et ses yeux était d'un marron boueux. Fildìn était partagé entre la fascination et la peur. Il ne savait pas s'il était en face d'un ennemi ou bien d'un ami.

 **« Orc ? » répéta un des hobbits « Nous ne sommes pas des orcs. Mon cousin et moi sommes des hobbits »** dit-il avant de pointer Fildìn du menton **« et lui c'est un nain »**

 **« J'ai déjà entendu parler des nains, mais les hobbits jamais »**

 **« Et moi je n'ai jamais vu d'arbre qui parle »** rétorque le nain, ce qui lui valut d'être un peu plus serré par l'arbre en question

 **« Un arbre ? Je ne suis pas un arbre. Je suis un Ent »** corrige a-t-il Fildìn

 **« Un arbre gardien »** souffla Merry **« Le berger de la forêt »**

 **« Ne lui parle pas Merry, ne l'encourage pas »** protesta son cousin

 **« Vous êtes qui exactement ? »** demanda Fildìn qui recommençait peu à peu à respirer

 **« Sylvebarbe, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme »**

 **« Et vous êtes de quel côté ? »** interrogea le nain

 **« Un côté ? Je ne suis du côté de personne car personne n'est du mien petits orcs. Plus personne ne se soucie des forêts désormais »**

 **« On vous l'a dit, nous ne sommes pas des orcs. Vous l'avez bien vu, celui que vous avez écrasez était sur le point de nous tuer »** rétorqua Fildìn tandis que l'arbre (enfin l'Ent) resserrait de nouveau sa prise

Voyant le nain sur le point de s'évanouir, les deux hobbits commencèrent à paniquer.

 **« Ne lui faite pas de mal »** implora Merry **« Je vous l'assure, il est un nain et nous nous sommes des hobbits. Des Semi-Hommes ! »**

 **« Peut-être que oui, peut être que non »** fit l'Ent toujours avec ces grognements étranges **« Le magicien blanc saura lui »**

 **« Le magicien blanc ? »** répéta Pippin

 **« Saroumane »** comprit son cousin

C'est avec ces mots que Fildìn se réveilla, reprenant de nouveau son souffle. Il devait vraiment arrêter de provoquer Sylvebarbe s'il ne voulait pas finir écraser. Saroumane ? Si jamais l'Ent les menait à ce magicien, ils risquaient de se faire tuer. Il se sentit soudainement tomber lourdement au sol tandis qu'une lumière blanche et aveuglante brillait devant lui. Tous trois levèrent leur regard, s'attendant à se retrouver devant Saroumane mais en réalité, ils firent face à un vieil ami qu'ils pensaient tomber.

 **« Gandalf »** soufflèrent les hobbits et le nain

Il était bien là, c'était lui mais sans être lui. Ses cheveux étaient passés du gris au blanc lisse ainsi que sa barbe. Ses vêtements gris avaient disparu au profit d'autres d'un blanc immaculé.

 **« Gandalf le Gris »** dit le magicien **« C'est bien comme ça que l'on m'appelait. Je suis désormais ce qu'aurait dû être Saroumane »**

 **« On vous a vu tomber »** fit Fildìn en se relevant

 **« Je suis bel et bien tombé, à travers le feu et l'eau. J'ai mis à bas mon ennemi mais ma tâche n'était point finie. Je suis donc revenu vers vous. Vous allez rester avec Sylvebarbe pendant encore quelque temps, la Terre du Milieu aura besoin de vous »**

Par la suite, il discuta avec Sylvebarbe, lui demandant de veiller sur eux. Puis il partit de nouveau, les laissant seul avec l'Ent. Ce dernier les autorisa à grimper sur lui tandis qu'ils les emmenaient vers sa demeure. Il passait son temps à reciter des poèmes et à chanter des chansons. Mais sa voix si grave avait un étrange effet hypnotisant.

 **« C'est encore loin ? »** demanda au bout d'un moment Merry

 **« Ne soyez pas si hâtif. Vous pouvez trouver ça loin peut-être. Ma demeure se trouve au cœur de la forêt, près des racines de la montagne. J'ai dit à Gandalf que j'assurerais votre sécurité, alors c'est en sécurité que je vais vous mener. Je pense que vous apprécierez aussi les vers suivants. C'est moi qui les aie composés »**

Puis il continua à réciter ses textes sans voir ses occupants. Fildìn écoutait la voix grave de l'Ent, tentant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais plus ça allait, et plus il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Cette voix si grave, qui semblait résonner au plus profond de lui-même, agissait comme une berceuse sur lui. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les mouvements de l'Ent qui continuait de marcher sans voir que ses occupants s'étaient endormis.

Combien de temps dormi-t-il ? Il n'en savait rien, des heures ou bien même des jours. Il n'en savait rien. Quand il se réveilla, les deux hobbits étaient en train de se disputer autour d'un grand gobelet.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda le nain

Soudainement, les deux hobbits se retrouvèrent coincés par les racines d'un grand arbre. Fildìn se leva d'un coup et tenta de les libérer quand lui-même se retrouva avec une racine s'entourant autour de sa cheville.

 **« Hors d'ici. Vous n'aurez pas dû vous réveiller »** intervint Sylvebarbe **« Manger la terre. Enfoncez-vous. Buvez l'eau. Et rendormez-vous. Sortez d'ici, venez. La forêt se réveille. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et dangereux. La colère couve dans leurs cœurs. Sombre sont leurs pensées. Tenace est leur haine. Ils vous feront du mal s'ils le peuvent. A présent nous sommes trop peu nombreux, et il y a trop peu d'Ents pour les maîtriser »**

Ils regrimpèrent sur l'Ent qui recommença à avancer à travers la forêt.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu nombreux alors que vous vivez si longtemps ? »** s'interrogea Pippin **« Y-a-t 'il des enfants Ents »**

 **« Il n'y a plus de jeunes Entures depuis un terrible bon nombre d'années »** répondit Sylvebarbe

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »**

 **« Nous avons perdu les Ents femmes »**

 **« Oh, je suis désolé »** se désola le hobbit **« Comment sont-elles mortes ? »**

 **« Mortes, non. Nous les avons perdus et nous n'arrivons plus à les retrouver. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vu des Ents femmes par chez vous »**

 **« Je passe beaucoup de temps dans les forêts, mais je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu »** répondit le nain **« Et vous deux ? »** demanda-t-il aux hobbits

 **« A quoi ressemblent-elles ? »** demanda Pippin

 **« Je ne m'en rappel plus »** répondit l'Ent après quelques instants de réflexion

Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant de longues heures, discutant avec l'Ent. Fildìn regardait la forêt autour de lui, tous les arbres se ressemblait. Il se demandait s'ils étaient tous vivants ou non. Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait étrangement observé. Il était fasciné par le changement de couleur que l'on pouvait voir sous ces arbres. Après avoir avancé toute la journée, et ne mangeant que des fruits, ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans une petite clairière. Les trois jeunes furent déposés au sol tandis que Sylvebarbe se tourna vers le centre.

 **« Nous les Ents ne nous sommes pas souciés des guerres des Hommes et des Magiciens depuis fort longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui il va se passer des choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu depuis un Age... La chambre des Ents »** déclara-t-il

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Merry

 **« Une assemblée ? »**

 **« Une assemblée de quoi ? »** questionna le nain alors qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher

 **« De frêne, de hêtre, de châtaigniers, de chênes... »** énonça-t-il tandis que plusieurs Ents avançaient, sortant du couvert des arbres **« Bien, bien, bien. Ils sont venus nombreux. A présent il nous faut décider si les Ents vont ou non entrer en guerre »**

A partir de là, les Ents se réunirent au centre et discutant dans une langue des plus étrange. Elle était lente, très grave et semblait venir de la terre même. Les trois jeunes attendaient fébrilement qu'ils finissent. Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune décision n'émane d'eux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant et la lune brillait au-dessus d'eux.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe »** s'impatienta Pippin **« Ca fait des heures, ils ont bien dû décider quelque chose »**

 **« Décider ? »** fit Sylvebarbe en se tournant vers eux **« Non, nous venons de finir de nous dire bonjour »**

 **« Mais c'est la nuit, plus le jour »** s'énerva le hobbit

 **« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'en plus de deux heures vous n'avez fait que vous dire bonjour »** commença à s'énerver à son tour Fildìn

 **« Vous n'avez pas l'éternité ! »** renchérit Merry

 **« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'intervenir dans les histoires des autres »** intervint une nouvelle voix

Un grand arbre rachitique et quasiment dépourvu de feuilles venait de parler.

 **« Vous faites partie de ce monde non ? »** s'énerva Merry

Sur ces mots, les arbres reprirent leur discussion dans leurs langues ancestrale. Fildìn était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Merry ne semblait pas ravi non plus.

 **« Il faut qu'ils se battent »** gronda-t-il

 **« Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient décider de plus »**

Seul Pippin ne semblait pas trop s'intéresser au problème face à eux. Après de longues minutes, Sylvebarbe se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

 **« Les Ents ne peuvent empêcher cette tempête. Nous devons l'essuyer comme nous le pouvons »**

 **« Comment osez-vous prendre cette décision ! »**

 **« Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, ce n'est pas notre guerre »**

 **« Et vous êtes toujours de ce monde »** répéta Fildìn **« Si vous laissez passer cette guerre, vous serez détruits comme nous tous. Il ne restera plus rien de ce monde, plus de forêt, plus de rivière. La Terre du Milieu se transformera en Mordor géant »**

 **« Vous êtes tous deux jeunes et braves »** continua Sylvebarbe **« Mais vos rôles dans cette histoire sont terminés. Rentrez chez vous »**

 **« Il n'a pas tort »** objecta Pippin **« Merry, on devrait rentrer. Retrouver les vallées vertes de la Comté. Fildìn, je suis sûr que tu peux retrouver tes parents à Erebor »**

 **« Tu ne comprends rien »** lui dit son cousin **« Fildìn à raison. Si on laisse cette guerre se propager tout va disparaitre. Les forêts du Bourg de Touque et du pays de Bouc brûleront ! La Comté n'existera plus »**

Les arbres se dispersèrent, les laissant seuls avec Sylvebarbe. Ce dernier s'excusa, les faisant de nouveau monter sur lui. Il reprit sa marche en silence pendant de longues minutes.

 **« Je vais vous laisser à la lisière Ouest de la forêt. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre au Nord pour rejoindre votre contrée »** expliqua Sylvebarbe

 **« Attendez ! Arrêtez-vous ! »** s'exclama Pippin **« Demi-tour. Emmenez-nous au Sud ! »**

 **« Au sud ? Mais cela vous mènera à l'Isengard »**

 **« Oui. Exactement. Nous nous faufilerons à l'insu de Saroumane. Plus nous serons près du danger, plus nous serons en sécurité. Car il ne s'attendra pas à ça »** expliqua le hobbit

 **« Mmmm. Cela n'a pas moindre sens pour moi »** réfléchit l'Ent **« Mais enfin, vous êtes très petits. Vous passerez inaperçus. Va pour le Sud. Accrochez-vous petits de la Comté. J'ai toujours aimé aller au sud. On a l'impression de descendre une pente »**

 **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »** fit Fildìn

 **« On va se faire prendre ! »** répliqua Merry

 **« Non, pas du tout. Pas cette fois »**

Merry et Fildìn se lancèrent un regard perdu avant de regarder Pippin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ils furent secoués lorsque Sylvebarbe fit demi-tour. Il avança pendant de longues minutes, voir heures. Sylvebarbe leur parlait de différents animaux qui vivaient dans sa forêt et même sur lui. Au petit matin, ils sortirent du couvert des arbres. Devant eux s'étalait un véritable désert. L'herbe devant eux était brûlée par le soleil et surtout, des centaines de souches se tenaient devant eux. Des tas et des tas d'arbres avaient été coupés.

 **« Nombre de ces arbres était mes amis. Des créatures que j'ai connues à l'état de noix et de glands »** se désola l'Ent, la voix serrée par la peine

 **« Désolé, Sylvebarbe »** fit Pippin

Face à eux s'élevait une grande tour sombre autour de laquelle de la fumée montait vers le ciel.

 **« Saroumane »** gronda l'Ent **« Ceci n'est pas digne d'un magicien »**

Il poussa un grand cri, détruisant à moitié les tympans des trois jeunes sur le tronc.

 **« Il n'y a pas de juron en Elfique, Entique ou autre langage des Hommes pour qualifier cette traîtrise »** s'énerva Sylvebarbe en avançant

 **« Les arbres »** s'exclama Pippin **« Ils avancent »**

Se tournant, Fildìn remarqua en effet la ligne verte qui avançait. Et plus loin, il pouvait voir la forêt partir.

 **« Où vont-ils ? »** interrogea Merry

 **« Ils ont à faire avec les Orcs. Et moi j'ai à faire en Isengard ce soir ! A l'aide de roc et de pierres ! Venez mes petits amis. Les Ents vont entrer en guerre. Il est probable que nous courions à notre perte. La dernière Marche des Ents ! »** déclara l'Ent

Les deux hobbits et le nain arborèrent alors un grand sourire. Fildìn sortit son épée, ravi de voir qu'il entrait enfin en action.

* * *

 **Ca commence à chauffer ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Chapter 15 Le camp d'Eomer

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour ce léger retard, j'avoue avoir oublié de publier mon chapitre cette semaine. Mais le voici, le voilà! Nous nous retrouvons au camp d'Eomer dans ce chapitre plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Le camp d'Eomer**

 _29 février 3019_

Voilà plus de 24 heures qu'elle s'était réveillée parmi les hommes. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de se lever et de voir en dehors de la tente malgré les protestations du guérisseur. Elle ne cessait de se balader dans le camp, discutant avec les rohirim. Elle s'était vite liée d'amitié avec Tilden, Joled et Silid, les trois hommes qui l'avaient sauvée des orcs. Elle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour la nourriture, le feu mais aussi les armes. Elle avait encore mal à la tête mais elle passait outre, il y avait des choses plus importantes. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec le guérisseur, tous deux parlaient plantes et médecine, se partageant secrets et recettes. Ce soir-là, le seigneur Eomer avait fait installer sa tente personnelle pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'y engouffra, elle se sentait pour la première fois étrangère. Le lit était dans un coin tandis qu'une table dressée pour le dîner l'attendait. Eomer était encore là, à ranger ses dernières affaires.

 **« J'espère que vous serez bien ici »** lui dit-il, ses yeux verts la fixant

 **« Je vous remercie seigneur Eomer, et désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous chasser ainsi »**

 **« Ne vous en faites pas »** sourit-il **« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je vais aller manger avec mes hommes »**

 **« Et vous me laissez manger toute seule ?! »** fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer

 **« Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez manger seule plutôt qu'avec des soldats. Vous êtes une jeune femme et je ne veux pas vous imposer une telle compagnie »**

 **« Je préfère être entourée d'une telle compagnie comme vous dites que manger seule et mourir d'ennui »**

L'Homme sourit doucement et lui présenta son bras. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, une étrange chaleur s'insinua en elle à ce sourire. Prenant le bras tendu, elle sortit de la tente accompagnée du seigneur des chevaux et mangea en compagnie des rohirim autour d'un feu de camp, les écoutants discuter. Eomer semblait préoccupé, mais il faisait semblant de rien. Il était déjà tard quand elle décida d'aller se coucher, sa tête résonnante affreusement.

Elle s'engouffra dans la tente, sentant un regard la suivre et sans savoir comment, elle devina aisément de qui il s'agissait. Elle fixa de nouveau la tente devant elle. Des tapis recouvraient le sol et des coffres en bois s'alignait non loin. Entendant les tentures derrière elle bouger, elle se tourna et fit face à Eomer. Ce dernier tenait une boite en bois sombre.

 **« Dorlen m'a confié ça pour vous. Il m'a dit que ça vous aidera à dormir »** dit-il en lui tendant la boite

 **« Merci »** sourit la naine en la saisissant **« Vous sembliez soucieux pendant le repas »**

 **« Je m'inquiète pour mon oncle, et ma sœur »**

 **« Votre sœur ? »** répéta-t-elle

 **« Oui, Eowyn. Elle est ma cadette de quatre ans »**

Il lui parla alors d'elle, lui expliquant que le bras droit de son oncle lui tournait beaucoup trop autour à son goût.

 **« Mon oncle n'est plus lui-même et j'ai peur… »**

 **« Qu'il la donne en mariage à ce Grima »** termina Keelìne

 **« Oui. C'est Grima qui dirige en réalité. Il est à la solde de Saroumane et depuis longtemps mon oncle est en proie à un maléfice, je sais que ça peut paraître fou »**

 **« Pas tant que ça »** fit la naine d'une petite voix tandis que Eomer la regardait sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire **« Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez. Vous m'avez dit que votre grand père vous avait parlé de mon oncle Thorin, vous avez donc forcément entendu parler de mon grand-père Thror. Celui dont le trésor a presque rendu fou, en particulier à cause d'une pierre »**

 **« Oui il m'en a parlé »** avoua-t-il **« Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende »**

 **« J'aurais bien aimé »** soupira-t-elle **« Mon oncle à lui aussi succomber au mal du dragon, mais il s'en est sorti. A cause de ça, il a bien failli ne jamais participer à la Bataille des Cinq Armées mais il s'est ressaisit et il est redevenu lui-même. Je suis sûre que votre oncle se réveillera lui aussi »**

Eomer lui lança un sourire, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ses paroles. Remarquant la fatigue de la naine, il prit congé en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Keelìne, une fois Eomer partis, ouvrit la boite et y découvrit une poudre. Une fois mélangée à l'eau, Keelìne bu son verre et alla se coucher. Son mal de tête disparut vite et elle s'endormit rapidement, ses pensées tournées vers sa famille.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà tard. Se cachant derrière le paravent, elle se lava à l'aide d'une grande bassine d'eau. L'eau était très froide mais elle se fit comme si de rien n'était. La naine s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique verte, attacha à sa ceinture sa dague et passa une cape fourrée sur ses épaules. Bien qu'elle appréciait être ici, elle se demandait combien de temps le seigneur Eomer accepterait sa présence ainsi. Sortant dehors, elle remarqua que le ciel était d'un gris perle et qu'une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'herbe. La voyant réveillée, Joled qui s'occupait du feu, s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire pendant qu'il rangeait quelque chose sous son col.

 **« Bonjour ! Enfin réveillée ? »** lui dit-il d'un air moqueur

 **« Quelle heure est-il ? »** demanda Keelìne

 **« Un peu plus de onze heure »** répondit l'homme avant de rajouter en voyant son regard horrifié **« mais ne vous en faites pas, on sait que vous avez besoin de repos »**

En même temps qu'il parlait, il l'emmena vers le feu où un petit déjeuner l'attendait.

 **« Tout de même, j'ai l'impression de profiter de votre hospitalité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que je suis là à ne rien faire pendant que vous faites tout le travail »**

 **« Mais on ne peut pas vous demander non plus de faire notre travail »** remarqua Joled en lui montrant les hommes qui s'affairaient dans le camp **« Ce ne serait pas digne de votre rang »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

Elle vit le visage de Joled virer légèrement au rouge, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

 **« Le seigneur Eomer nous a dit que vous étiez une princesse »**

 **« Je vois »** soupira-t-elle **« Sachez que je n'ai jamais vécu comme une princesse. Chez mes parents, mon frère et moi, nous allions souvent chasser. Et puis le seigneur Eomer travail bien lui. Je refuse de rester ici à me laisser servir »**

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Eomer sans tenir compte des tentatives de Joled pour la retenir. Très vite, elle se retrouva devant le chef du camp qui lui sourit en la voyant s'approcher.

 **« Bonjour dame Keelìne »**

 **« Dame ? »** répéta-t-elle **« Je ne suis pas une dame, appelez-moi simplement Keelìne »**

 **« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi simplement Eomer »**

 **« Très bien. Alors, que puis-je faire Eomer ? »**

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre.

 **« Pour le camp »** continua la naine **« Aller chercher du bois ? Ou peut-être de l'eau ? »**

 **« Oh, mes hommes ont les choses en main. Aller vous reposer »**

 **« J'ai dormi près de dix heures, j'ai suffisamment dormi. Et je ne resterais pas à me tourner les pouces en regardant vos hommes tout faire »**

 **« Je ne peux décemment pas vous demander de… »**

 **« De quoi ?! Ecoutez, c'est vrai, je vous ai dit qui sont mes parents mais ça ne fait pas de moi une princesse ! Mon père n'est pas roi et je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile »** s'énerva-t-elle **« Je pense être tout à fait capable d'aller cherche du bois ou de tailler des flèches ! »**

Eomer restait là, sans rien dire tandis qu'un grand silence emplissait le camp après le discours de la naine.

 **« Si je peux me permettre »** intervint **Dorlen « J'ai besoin d'aller en forêt chercher des plantes, peut-être que vous pourriez m'accompagner »**

 **« Ça, c'est une très bonne idée »** sourit-elle au guérisseur **« Je vais aller chercher mon épée et mon sac »**

Puis elle tourna les talons vers sa tente sans un regard pour Eomer qui était resté sans voix. Quand elle ressorti, les hommes travaillait de nouveau et elle voyait Eomer discuter avec un de ses hommes non loin, bien qu'il lançait de temps en temps des regards vers elle. Dorlen l'attendait à la sortie du camp avec Joled.

 **« Je vous accompagne »** lui dit-il en voyant son regard interrogateur **« Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui part avec Dorlen, au cas où »**

La naine hocha la tête et ils partirent en direction de la forêt à quelques kilomètres de là. Keelìne était juché sur un cheval devant Joled tandis qu'ils avançaient. Après seulement 30 minutes, ils étaient devant la forêt dense et descendirent de leur monture. Avant de s'engouffrer sous les arbres, ils mangèrent un peu. Puis ils entrèrent dans la forêt sombre à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Joled était derrière les deux guérisseurs, les sens aux aguets et la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Dorlen et Keelìne regardaient attentivement le sol, recherchant des plantes spécifiques.

 **« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Un peu de tout »** répondit le guérisseur **« De l'ortie et du trèfle rouge notamment »**

Keelìne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et commença à poser ses yeux sur le sol. Pendant trente minutes ils récoltèrent les plantes qui leur fallait quand soudainement Keelìne entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Visiblement, Joled l'avait aussi remarqué car il avait empoigné son épée et s'apprêtait à la sortir. Dorlen s'était redressé, attentif au moindre bruit. Keelìne avait déjà sorti son épée, tandis que tous les trois avancèrent doucement vers les voix qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Se cachant dans les fourrés, ils aperçurent deux nains aux cheveux noirs en train de discuter en Noir Parlé.

 **« Des Gazat »** gronda Keelìne

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit, il y eu un grand flash blanc et lorsque la pénombre retomba, les deux nains étaient étendus au sol sans un mouvement.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** s'étonna Keelìne abasourdie

 **« Le magicien blanc »** fit Joled **« On ne doit pas rester ici »**

Ils tournèrent les talons vers les chevaux en courant. Keelìne se jucha devant Joled comme à leur arrivée.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire que c'était lui ? »** demanda la naine

 **« Nous ne sommes pas très loin d'Isengard, il est le seul magicien à des kilomètres à la ronde »**

Ils allèrent très vite, il devait être près de 14 heures lorsqu'ils sortirent du couvert des arbres. Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, plusieurs hommes d'Eomer semblaient surpris de les voir revenir si vite. Ce dernier, alerté par le bruit des chevaux, vint vers eux à grandes enjambées.

 **« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? »** s'étonna-t-il **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda l'Homme

Ils lui racontèrent alors l'épisode des Gazat et du flash blanc qui les avaient terrassés.

 **« Vous avez vu Saroumane ? »** questionna Eomer à la fin de leur récit

 **« Non, mais qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?** » objecta Joled **« Il n'y a que lui comme magicien dans le coin »**

 **« Faites évacuer le camp, nous partons »** décida Eomer

Joled s'inclina et s'éloigna suivit de Dorlen. Keelìne se tourna vers Eomer, étonnée.

 **« Vous voulez partir ? »**

 **« On ne peut pas rester ici si le magicien blanc se balade »**

 **« Il est si dangereux que ça ? »**

 **« Suffisamment pour que ça m'inquiète. Il s'est mis du côté de Sauron, rien de bon ne nous arriverais en le croisant. Vous avez vu ce qu'il peut faire »**

 **« J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'un magicien est notre ennemi. Je veux dire, ils sont censés combattre Sauron non ? »**

 **« Chacun peut sombrer du mauvais côté »** lui dit Eomer **« Vous devriez aller rassembler vos affaires »**

La jeune naine hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans sa tente. En un peu moins d'une heure, tout le campement avait disparu, les tentes étaient repliées, les traces de feu effacées. Au moment de partir, Keelìne s'approcha de Joled qui fixait quelque chose dans sa main avant de le ranger sous son col en voyant la naine approcher.

 **« Ça vous ennuie que je monte encore avec vous ? »**

 **« Pas du tout »** sourit l'Homme

C'est ainsi que la troupe d'Eomer parti, s'éloignant d'Isengard et de son magicien. Keelìne était juchée juste devant Joled tandis que le cheval avançait à vive allure derrière Eomer. Les chevaux frappaient la terre de leurs sabots tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus au-dessus de leur tête, des nuages menaçants avançant vers eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une fois de l'après-midi et c'est bien après que la nuit fût tombée qu'Eomer consentit à laisser ses hommes se reposer un peu.

 **« Allumer un feu. Nous repartons dès demain, je voudrais que l'on s'éloigne le plus possible d'Isengard »**

Les hommes acquiescèrent d'un mouvement et Joled aida Keelìne à descendre de cheval. Cette dernière était courbaturée de partout après une journée de chevauchée comme celle-ci. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas des plus confortables et elle se sentait complètement exténuée.

 **« Je peux aider à quelque chose ? »** demanda-t-elle à Joled

 **« Non, ne vous en faites pas »** répondit-il en s'approchant des hommes s'occupant du feu

 **« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici »** intervint Eomer qui s'était rapproché **« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous monter une tente »**

 **« Comme si j'allais vous le demander »** rétorqua Keelìne avec un sourire **« Dormir à la belle étoile m'ira très bien »**

Commençant à frissonner, elle se détourna du seigneur Homme et alla se placer près du feu où encore une fois, Joled tenait un objet qu'il fixait longuement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda la naine en s'approchant **« Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vous surprends en train de fixer quelque chose »**

Il lui tendit alors l'objet en question qui se révélait être un médaillon dans lequel deux dessins prenaient place. Celui sur la gauche représentait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs, le second portrait était celui d'une autre fille, plus jeune, mais ressemblant beaucoup à la première. Toutes deux avaient des yeux en amande et un nez et trompette, sur lequel on pouvait deviner la présence de quelques taches de rousseur.

 **« Ce sont mes filles »** explique Joled **« Eliana qui a 22 ans et Trisha qui en a 10. Peu de temps avant notre exil, je les ai envoyées vivre chez leur grand-parent maternel. Je pensais qu'elles n'étaient plus en sécurité à Médusel, avec la folie du roi »**

 **« Et leur mère ? »** demanda timidement Keelìne en lui rendant le bijou

 **« Elle est tombée malade et elle n'y a pas survécu »**

 **« Je suis désolée »** souffla la naine **« Elles vous manquent »**

 **« Plus que tout »** soupira son ami **« Mais je les reverrais. J'en suis persuadé »**

Keelìne sourit doucement. Elle savait à quel point s'était dur d'être séparé de sa famille. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à ses parents ou son frère. Chaque jour loin d'eux lui faisait comme un trou dans la poitrine, qui s'agrandissait jour après jour.

Alors qu'elle regardait son ami d'un air attendri, un éclair blanc attira son attention. Elle ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué car aussitôt Eomer ordonna à ses hommes de sortir leurs armes. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais ils se sentaient très clairement observés. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

 **« Vous ne pouvez me combattre »**

Cette voix grave et profonde avait résonné tout autour d'eux. Et avant que quiconque a pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un grand flash blanc les illumina et Keelìne se sentit être rejetée en arrière par une force invisible tandis que son épée lui échappait des mains. Se relevant difficilement, elle remarqua que tous les hommes autour d'elle avaient subi le même sort. Elle posa alors son regard un peu plus loin où elle pouvait apercevoir une silhouette toute de blanc vêtu s'approcher. La naine commença à paniquer, s'attendant à voir le visage de Saroumane apparaître. Mais lorsque la silhouette fut à côté du feu, elle reconnut tout de suite la personne devant elle. Ce n'était pas Saroumane. C'était un autre magicien, un magicien qu'elle avait vu tomber de ses propres yeux. Sa longue barbe, jadis grise, était désormais aussi blanche que la robe qu'il portait. Keelìne remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé en apparence, mais quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé en ce magicien.

 **« Gandalf »** souffla-t-elle **« Mais…comment…Je vous ai vu… Le Balrog… »**

Elle était incapable de prononcer une phrase claire tellement elle était abasourdie par la vue du magicien, désormais blanc.

 **« Je suis tombée à travers la glace et le feu »** lui dit-il **« Mais ma tâche n'était pas terminée »**

 **« Nous pensions que vous étiez Saroumane »** avoua Eomer en s'approchant

 **« Je suis ce que Saroumane aurait dû être »** annonça Gandalf

 **« Alors qui êtes-vous ? »** demanda le seigneur des chevaux

 **« C'est Gandalf »** répondit Keelìne **« Anciennement le Gris »**

Eomer tourna un regard étonné vers le magicien face à lui.

 **« L'heure n'est pas aux explications »** fit Gandalf **« Votre oncle va bientôt mener une bataille qui pourrait mener à sa perte. Il a besoin de vous »**

 **« Mon oncle n'est plus lui-même, il a été ensorcelé par… »**

 **« J'ai brisé ce sortilège »** le coupa Gandalf **« Il n'est plus soumis à la volonté de Saroumane. Désormais, il va combattre pour sa vie et pour celle de bien d'autres au Gouffre de Helm. Mais il ne pourra gagner sans votre soutien »**

Eomer semblait réfléchir tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il s'agissait de son oncle, de son peuple.

 **« Quand devons-nous partir ? »**

 **« Dès que possible »**

Eomer acquiesça et ordonna à ses hommes de manger rapidement quelque chose avant de se remettre en selle.

 **« Gandalf »** interpella la naine **« Mon frère… »**

 **« Il va bien »** lui assura le magicien **« Il est avec les jeunes Merry et Pippin avec un allié de taille. Vous le retrouverez bientôt »**

Rassurée par ces mots, Keelìne reprit son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. Après avoir mangé un bout de viande sécher, elle se remit devant Joled tandis que la troupe repartait. Mais cette fois ci ils ne cherchaient pas à fuir, cette fois ci ils allaient combattre et à cette idée, un nouveau vent semblait avoir souffler sur les rohirim. Désormais, la soif de combattre les animait tous.

* * *

 **Ayant prit du retard dans mes écritures, mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant lundi prochain mais je vais faire mon possible pour le terminer d'ici ce week end. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez de continuer à lire cette histoire, en espérant que vous l'appréciez.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	16. Chapter 16 Préparation à la guerre

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre se passant à Erebor (je suis même en avance sur ce que je vous avait dit).**

 **Avant toutes choses, je te remercie Lilijune pour ta review. Contente de voir que cette fic te plait et que tu as apprécié ce petit passage où Gandalf va chercher l'armée d'Eomer. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Deuxième chose : je n'ai plus de bêta pour le moment. Je recherche donc quelqu'un pour corriger cette fic. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message.**

 **Cette fois, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** **: Préparation à la guerre**

 _1_ _er_ _mars 3019, Erebor_

Des mois étaient passés depuis la menace des Gazat et une grande fébrilité se faisait ressentir dans la Montagne. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, les femmes et les enfants de moins de 18 ans de Dale étaient transférés à Erebor. Daelonna n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les lieux si agités. Les forges tournaient à plein régime, de jour comme de nuit, des tonnes d'armes et d'armures étaient forgées chaque jour, les mineurs travaillaient sans relâche, extirpant les filons de métal des entrailles de la Montagne. Dwalin avait fait forger pour elle une armure parfaitement ajustée à sa taille. La sécurité à l'intérieur des murs avait été renforcée : personne n'entrait ou ne sortait sans autorisation. La naine faisait de son mieux pour aider autour d'elle. Les Hommes semblaient un peu perdus dans ce nouvel environnement et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des enfants pleurer qu'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux. Il fallait bien avouer que pour des gens non habitués à vivre sous terre, cela ne devait pas être facile d'être ainsi enfermé dans une montagne. Mais Daelonna était soulagée de voir que chacun y mettait du sien, les nains faisaient tout pour que les Hommes se sentent chez eux. Plus les jours passaient, et plus les Hommes semblaient s'habituer aux lieux. Très souvent, la naine pouvait entendre des Hommes dire que la montagne était plus belle que ce que racontaient les légendes. Bien entendu avant tout ça, il n'était pas rare que des hommes pénètrent dans la montagne, mais ils s'agissaient alors de d'ambassadeurs ou de diplomates. Jamais encore une ville entière y était venue.

Au 1er mars 3019, Daelonna sentait bien que la guerre approchait à grand pas. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se rendait aux forges, elle entendit des pleurs sur son chemin. Cherchant l'origine du bruit, c'est en écartant un rideau qu'elle le découvrit. Là, prostrée au sol se trouvait une petite fille en larme.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta la naine en s'agenouillant

L'enfant regardait Daelonna avec des yeux terrifiés mais ne prononça pas un mot, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 **« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal »** dit Daelonna d'une voix douce **« Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

 **« A-aline »** sanglota la jeune humaine d'une voix fluette

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ? »**

 **« J-je me s-suis per-perdu »** répondit Aline toujours d'une voix sanglotante **« M-mon frère m'a dit qu-qu'il y av-avait tou-toujours le dr-dragon ici. Il m'a dit d'aller voir si je ne le croyais pas. J-j'ai entendu un gr-grognement et je me s-suis enfui m-mais je me suis perdu »**

 **« Quel âge as-tu ? »**

 **« Onze ans »**

 **« Je pense que ton frère a voulu te faire une blague. Il n'y a plus de dragon ici depuis longtemps. Je le sais car j'étais là quand il est mort. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais tu ne dois pas te balader seule. Cette montagne est très grande, tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être perdu plus loin » lui dit la naine avant de se relever « Viens, je vais te ramener vers la grande place. Tes parents doivent être inquiets »**

Aline n'hésita pas et se leva. Elle marcha près de la naine qui en la regardant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre fille, bien que Keelìne était plus vieille. Où étaient ses enfants ? Si une guerre se préparait ici à Erebor, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'eux allaient affronter au Mordor. C'est en sentant une chaleur dans sa main que Daelonna se rendit compte qu'Aline lui avait pris la main et la lui serrait comme si elle avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau toute seule.

 **« Le roi ne va pas me disputer, n'est-ce pas ? »** finit-elle par dire, inquiète

 **« Bien sûr que non »** sourit Daelonna **« Mais j'irais quand même le voir. Il ne faut pas que d'autres enfants se baladent ainsi dans Erebor. On peut très vite s'y perdre »**

 **« Pas vous les nains » dit Aline « Vous vivez ici, vous devez connaître la Montagne mieux que personne »**

 **« Non » rigola Daelonna « La Montagne est immense. Et il n'y a que quelques mois que je suis arrivée ici, je pourrais moi-même me perdre ici »**

 **« Vous avez vraiment vu le dragon ? »** s'intéressa la jeune fille

 **« Oui »**

 **« Il était comment ? »**

 **« Immense, tout doré. Et terrifiant »**

Tandis qu'elle lui parlait du dragon, elles étaient arrivées sur la grande place d'Erebor pleine de monde. A peine étaient-elles arrivées que Daelonna entendit une femme crier le nom de la petite fille. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns se précipita sur Aline et la serra dans ses bras.

 **« Aline, où étais-tu ? »**

 **« Je me suis perdu et cette dame m'a raccompagnée »**

La femme leva ses yeux bleus vers Daelonna et la regarda avec gratitude.

 **« Je vous remercie. Je la cherche depuis une heure »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de quoi »** répondit la naine en souriant **« Si un de mes enfants s'était perdu, j'aurais aimé qu'on me le ramène sain et sauf »**

 **« Où était-elle ? »**

 **« Je l'ai trouvé caché derrière un rideau sur le chemin menant aux forges »**

 **« Aline, qu'est que tu faisais par là-bas ? »** demanda la femme d'un air sévère en regardant sa fille qui fixait le bout de ses chaussures **« On te l'a dit de ne pas t'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si on ne t'avait pas retrouvé ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est Yold qui m'a dit que le dragon était encore ici, j'ai voulu aller voir et j'ai entendu un grognement et je me suis enfuie »**

 **« J'aurais dû m'en douter »** soupira sa mère **« Yold, vient ici »**

S'approcha alors un jeune homme qui devait avoir deux ans de plus qu'Aline, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Il semblait apeuré par le ton que sa mère avait employé.

 **« Est-ce que tu as voulu faire peur à ta sœur ? »**

 **« C'était juste une blague… »** répondit Yold d'un air coupable

 **« Une blague qui aurait pu très mal tourner ! Elle aurait pu se blesser ! Ou rester coincée quelque part »**

 **« Votre mère a raison »** intervint Daelonna **« Certaines partie de la Montagne sont encore en rénovation, à certains endroits, le plafond peut s'écrouler »**

 **« Maintenant, tu vas raccompagner ta sœur jusqu'à notre chambre, et attends toi à recevoir une correction de ton père »**

Yold prit sa sœur par la main et s'éloigna et direction de l'aile du royaume réservée aux hommes de Dale. La femme se tourna de nouveau vers la naine.

 **« Je suis désolée que cette histoire vous ait importunée. Au fait, je suis Arianne »**

 **« Daelonna »** sourit la naine **« Et ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller voir le roi pour qu'il fasse en sorte que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus »**

 **« Encore merci »** fit Arianne avant de s'éloigner

Daelonna se dirigea par la suite vers les appartements du roi dans le but de l'informer de l'incident. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Cette montagne était immense et il était très facile de s'y perdre, même pour un nain. Très vite, elle arriva devant le bureau de Dain d'où elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand elle entendit son nom être prononcé, la stoppant dans son mouvement.

 **« Daelonna est la femme de Kili »** dit une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Dain **« Le neveu de Thorin, de plus elle est la sœur de Dwalin. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance »**

 **« Moi j'en ai une »** fit une nouvelle voix que ne connaissait pas Daelonna **« Elle a vécu presque toute sa vie avec les Gazat, elle a grandi parmi eux, elle y a certainement des amis. Comment être sûr qu'elle ne nous trahira pas ? »**

 **« Vivre ? »** répéta Dain **« Tu appelles ce qu'elle a vécu une vie ? Liotor, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Elle a été enlevée quand elle avait dix ans, frappée et traitée comme une esclave. Tu penses qu'elle a choisi ça ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a rejoint Thorin, qu'elle a tuée elle-même les généraux Drelk et Drokl, ceux qui, soit dit en passant, se faisaient passer pour ses frères. J'ai moi-même été voir leurs corps et l'un d'eux était à peine reconnaissable. Elle s'est battue de notre côté lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Thorin lui a fait confiance… »**

 **« A-t-on besoin de te rappeler »** le coupa une troisième voix **« Ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant ça ? Comme nous, tu sais que si elle a rejoint la compagnie dans un premier temps, c'était pour tuer Thorin et ses neveux »**

A ces mots, Daelonna ne put rester plus longtemps derrière la porte et entra sans cérémonie. Devant elle se tenait Dain derrière son bureau, visiblement en colère et en face de lui deux nains qui faisaient partie de son conseil restreint.

 **« Pardonne-moi pour cette intrusion Dain, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation »** dit-elle avant de fixer les deux conseillers **« Et c'est vrai, vous avez raison sur ma venue dans la compagnie. Mais vous semblez oublier que j'y ai été obligé, que Drelk et Drokl ont menacés d'attaquer un village d'homme. Avez-vous besoin que je vous rappelle ce que font les Gazat quand ils s'en prennent aux autres ? Et avez-vous besoin que je vous rappelle que j'ai rejoint Thorin et que malgré tout, il m'a pardonné et fait confiance ? »**

 **« C'est un peu facile de dire ça maintenant que Thorin n'est plus là »** rétorqua celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Liotor, un nain aux cheveux noirs, à la peau halée et aux yeux marron foncé **« Et puis, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez éliminé ? Après tout, aucun de nous n'était a Ravenhill quand c'est arrivé. Et il en va de même pour le prince F… »**

Daelonna ne lui donna pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui envoya son point dans la figure.

 **« Daelonna ! »** s'écria Dain

 **« Comment osez vous dire une chose pareille »** gronda la naine, les mains tremblantes de colère **« Kili était là quand son frère et son oncle sont morts ! Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait épousé si je les avais tués ?! Vous n'étiez pas là, seul Dain a répondu à l'appel de Thorin. Et avant cette quête, il me semble qu'il a fait le tour des sept royaumes pour demander de l'aide et aucun de vous n'a répondu à l'appel ! Vous étiez planqués chez vous pendant qu'il était entrain d'affronter un dragon. Je ne vous permets pas de parler au nom d'un nain que vous avez abandonné comme des lâches »**

 **« Je ne vous permets pas ! »** s'insurgea le deuxième conseiller

 **« Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? »** continua Liotor

 **« Oui, à deux lâches »** répondit Daelonna

 **« Ça suffit »** s'écria Dain **« Liotor, Glenn, dehors »**

 **« Mais… »**

 **« Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui devraient partir »**

 **« Vous m'avez entendu ? »** gronda le roi **« Je vous le répète, j'ai confiance en Daelonna et quiconque avancera le moindre doute à son sujet aura à faire à moi. Maintenant sortez ! »**

Les deux nains lancèrent des regards noirs à Daelonna, la joue gauche de Liotor écarlate, et sortirent de la pièce.

 **« Je suis désolée Dain »** dit Daelonna en se tournant vers ce dernier **« Je ne voulais pas m'emporté mais… »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, avant que tu entres j'étais à deux doigts de les étrangler. Mais tu devrais faire attention tout de même. En cette période, on ne peut pas se permettre une crise à l'intérieur de la Montagne »**

 **« Tu as raison »**

 **« Bien, je suppose que si tu es venu ici ce n'est pas uniquement pour mettre ton poing dans le visage de Liotor »**

 **« Non »** sourit la naine avant de lui raconter l'incident avec la jeune humaine **« Je pense qu'il faudrait dire aux hommes qu'il peut être dangereux de partir en exploration dans la Montagne »**

 **« Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Tu devrais aller mettre de la glace sur ta main. Je m'occupe du reste »**

La naine sourit doucement au nain roux et sorti du bureau royal. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait si mal à la main. Cette dernière avait les jointures rouges et l'une d'elle était même légèrement écorchée.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Kili qui semblait à la fois inquiet et amusé.

 **« Tu es là »** dit-il d'un air soulagé avant de regarder sa main **« C'est donc vrai »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Dwalin est venu me voir en me disant qu'un des conseillers de Dain était venu se plaindre que tu lui en avais collé une. Et vu ta main, je suppose que c'est vrai »**

Daelonna raconta alors à son mari ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive là tandis qu'ils retournaient sur la grande place. A la fin de ce récit, lui-même semblait profondément choqué et sur le point lui aussi de frapper quelqu'un.

 **« Attends que je lui tombe dessus. Il ne va pas juste recevoir mon point »**

 **« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça »** objecta Daelonna **« La guerre se prépare, on a besoin d'être tous ensemble »**

 **« Il a osé insinuer que tu avais tué Thorin et Fili. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça »** gronda le brun

Daelonna posa sa main gauche sur son épaule.

 **« Si tu le dois. Ecoute moi »** dit elle avant qu'il ne proteste **« Ca ne servirait à rien d'en venir aux mains. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Et puis, dit toi qu'il sera à jamais hanté par Thorin et Fili, fait leur confiance pour me venger »**

Kili sourit doucement à sa femme avant de l'embrasser. Même s'il aurait voulu lui-même cogner sur ce nain jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse le reconnaître, imaginer son frère et son oncle le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou lui paraissait une bien meilleure option. Tandis qu'il imaginait ça, le cor de la Montagne retentit tout autour d'eux et on pouvait entendre les crieurs demander à la population de s'écarter des grandes portes. Ils fermaient la montagne. Ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, c'est avec fébrilité que Daelonna vit son frère s'approcher d'elle.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de Kili

 **« Les éclaireurs sont revenus. Les troupes ennemies avancent. Elles seront sur la montagne dans une dizaine de jours »**

A ces mots, Daelonna regarda son mari et elle su qu'il pensait la même chose. La guerre arrivait à leur porte et qui sait ce qui attendait leurs enfants.

* * *

 **Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas promettre que la suite viendra la semaine prochaine mais je ferais de mon mieux. En tout cas portez vous bien et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ;)**

 **A la prochaine!**


	17. Chapter 17 La bataille de For le Cor

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec un léger retard, mais le chapitre 17 est là tout chaud ^^**

 **Je remercie Rozenn Selwyn de me corriger désormais sur cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** **La bataille de For-le-Cor**

Gandalf était venu les chercher dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mars 3019 et depuis ils n'avaient cessé d'avancer, avec les étoiles et la lune comme seuls témoins de leur course effrénée. Le magicien ouvrait la marche auprès d'Eomer, Keelìne et Joled juste derrière. La deuxième journée de mars fut consacrée à avancer encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour prendre un peu de repos et manger. Le reste du temps, ils avançaient, les sabots frappant le sol gelé. Une fois la nuit tombée, Gandalf les fit s'arrêter malgré les protestations d'Eomer.

─ Je croyais que mon oncle avait besoin de notre aide ! lança-t-il visiblement énervé.

─ Nous le rejoindrons, lui répondit calmement Gandalf. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à cinq heures de route mais il vous faut vous reposer. Votre oncle survivra à cette bataille.

Keelìne descendit du cheval et s'approcha d'Eomer qui était contrarié.

─ Comment peut-il le savoir ? Mon oncle est peut-être déjà mort.

─ Faites confiance à Gandalf, lui dit la Naine.

─ Et en quel honneur ? Je ne le connais même pas. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse de Saroumane ?

─ J'ai voyagé avec Gandalf quand il était encore le Magicien Gris, mes parents ont déjà voyagé avec lui. Croyez-moi, on peut lui faire confiance. Et s'il vous dit que votre oncle survivra, alors vous devez le croire.

Eomer jaugea du regard la Naine devant lui. Ses yeux noisette le regardaient avec détermination. Sa voix était assurée et elle ne semblait avoir aucun doute au sujet du magicien les accompagnant. Le Rohirim ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait faire confiance au Magicien Blanc mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Keelìne.

─ Très bien, finit-il par soupirer. Je me fierai à votre jugement. Si vous pensez qu'il est digne de confiance…

─ J'en suis sûre !

─ Dans ce cas, je m'en remettrai à lui.

Keelìne sourit doucement en entendant cela. Savoir que le seigneur des chevaux lui accordait de l'importance, et surtout qu'il se fiait totalement à elle, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Quand elle voyait tous ces hommes autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient tous liés, qu'ils étaient prêts à suivre Eomer jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui avait amené douze nains à suivre son oncle dans une mission jugée par beaucoup comme étant du suicide. Aucun de ces hommes n'avait peur de la mort.

─ Vous savez, reprit Eomer, je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas vous battre. Je peux m'arranger pour que quelques-uns de mes hommes restent avec vous jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

─ Certainement pas ! refusa la Naine. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Je peux me défendre.

─ Dans ce cas, vous monterez avec moi.

─ Quoi ?

─ Malgré tout, je ne peux vous laisser livrée à vous-même. Vous viendrez avec moi sur mon cheval. Joled est déjà au courant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Eomer était déjà parti vers ses hommes. Elle n'en revenait pas, quand allait-il comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une princesse fragile ? Et surtout qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

Au moment de repartir, deux heures plus tard, Keelìne s'installa devant le seigneur des chevaux de mauvaise grâce. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des nuages noirs et menaçants se rapprochaient. Keelìne sentait la nervosité lui tordre les entrailles. Elle n'avait encore jamais participé à une vraie bataille et elle se demandait comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Gandalf était toujours à l'avant, les guidant jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm où une armée les attendait.

Les chevaux étaient lancés à vive allure, le vent fouettait le visage de Keelìne tandis que derrière eux, le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu, se colorant de rose par endroit. Seul le martellement des sabots sur le sol se faisait entendre. Ce fut quand le soleil commença à apparaître qu'ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline. En contrebas, Keelìne pouvait voir la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm dont l'un des murs avait explosé et la porte intérieure avait cédé. Et surtout, une armée d'Orques s'étendait sous ses yeux, des milliers et des milliers d'Orques avançant dans la forteresse de pierre.

─ Le roi Théoden fait front seul, annonça Gandalf.

─ Pas seul, le contredit Eomer. Rohirrim ! cria-t-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Les cavaliers s'alignèrent, l'arme au poing. Keelìne avait sorti sa propre épée et sentait son cœur tambouriner de toutes ses forces dans sa cage thoracique. Les cavaliers du Rohan s'élancèrent alors dans de grands cris tandis que les Orques se mettaient en position face à eux. Mais au même moment, les rayons du soleil derrière cette armée apparurent, éblouissant leurs ennemis. Les Rohirrim entrèrent alors dans les lignes ennemies, frappant de leurs épées, tranchant dans la chair, écrasant sous les sabots des chevaux. Keelìne donnait elle aussi quelques coups d'épée bien que, dans la position dans laquelle elle était, il soit difficile de faire des mouvements précis. Profitant qu'Eomer frappait d'un côté, elle sauta à bas de sa monture, oubliant sa peur. Désormais, il lui était plus facile de se battre mais déjà les Orques commençaient à battre en retraite. Malgré tout, ils étaient nombreux et tous n'eurent pas la chance de fuir. L'odeur du sang envahissait tout, la terre était devenue boueuse par la pluie et les Orques ne cessaient de pousser des cris. Elle sentit rapidement que quelque chose lui avait touché le bras, mais elle passa outre, préférant se concentrer sur ses ennemis. Très vite, le combat s'acheva, tournant en la faveur des Hommes tandis que les Orques s'éloignaient du champ de bataille en courant, tout droit vers une forêt que Keelìne n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. Cette forêt avait l'air étrange, Keelìne avait l'impression qu'elle bougeait… ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

Elle eut très vite la réponse à sa question. Lorsque les derniers Orques entrèrent dans la forêt, elle vit la cime des arbres s'agiter et elle entendit les hurlements des créatures. Les arbres venaient de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, laissant le champ de bataille étrangement silencieux. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir Gandalf la regarder d'un œil amusé.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

─ Le seigneur Eomer est en panique depuis que vous avez sauté de son cheval. Vous êtes bien téméraire, jeune fille, de vous lancer ainsi en plein dans un combat. Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père.

─ Ce n'est pas pratique de se battre à deux sur un cheval, remarqua la Naine en souriant. Et puis, je n'ai touché quasiment aucun Orque, ils détalaient déjà comme des lapins. C'est quoi cette forêt ?

─ Les arbres envoyés par Sylvebarbe pour nous aider.

─ Qui est Sylvebarbe ?

─ Celui qui est avec votre frère en ce moment même.

Keelìne regarda le magicien avec des yeux surpris mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Eomer s'approcha d'elle, suivi de quelques-uns de ses hommes.

─ Ah, vous êtes là, dit-il d'un ton soulagé. Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

─ Je vous avais bien dit que je pouvais me battre et que je n'avais pas besoin de votre protection, annonça calmement Keelìne, néanmoins fière d'elle. Regardez, je n'ai pas une égratignure ! dit-elle en écartant les bras quand une douleur lui traversa le bras droit.

En regardant, elle vit une estafilade au niveau de son avant-bras, tachant sa tunique de sang.

─ Vous êtes blessée, remarqua l'homme en s'approchant.

─ Trois fois rien, assura la Naine. Bien, je pense que votre oncle doit vous attendre.

Elle commença à avancer mais le seigneur des chevaux l'arrêta, arracha un morceau de sa propre tunique et banda l'avant-bras de la jeune Naine sans se préoccuper de ses protestations.

─ Maintenant venez. Comme vous l'avez dit, mon oncle doit m'attendre.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant la Naine en compagnie du magicien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se préoccupait tant de sa sécurité. Elle finit par le suivre, marchant près du Magicien Blanc et pour la première fois, elle vit le champ de bataille l'entourant. Le sol était devenu noir du sang des Orques, des tas de cadavres jonchaient la terre noircie. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'Orques, voir tant de cadavres la révulsait, l'odeur métallique du sang emplissait tellement l'air qu'elle s'en sentait nauséeuse. Très vite, elle atteignit l'entrée de la forteresse où Eomer était en grande discussion avec un homme. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux blonds parsemés de quelques mèches blanches. Ses traits étaient marqués par l'âge, il devait avoir entre soixante-cinq et soixante-dix ans, estima Keelìne. En le voyant prendre Eomer par les épaules dans un geste paternel, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, le roi Théoden du Rohan.

Mais la Naine ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les deux hommes car juste derrière eux, elle aperçut trois visages familiers : un homme aux cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux bleu-gris, à ses côtés se tenait un Elfe à la longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et aux yeux perçants, et juste entre eux se trouvait un Nain roux, une hache encore tachée de sang à la main.

─ Gimli !

Elle se précipita vers son cousin et le prit dans ses bras, ravie de les revoir sains et saufs. Le Nain sembla d'abord surpris avant de rendre son étreinte à sa jeune cousine.

─ Bon sang, Lìne, grogna le roux en la regardant dans les yeux, où est-ce que tu étais ? Où est ton imbécile de frère ?

─ Fildìn n'est pas avec moi. Il a été enlevé par des Orques avec Merry et Pippin. J'ai voulu les poursuivre mais trois Orques m'ont capturée.

─ C'était de la folie de vouloir les poursuivre seule, objecta Aragorn.

─ Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? demanda Gimli.

─ Ce sont les hommes du seigneur Eomer qui m'ont libérée.

Eomer se tourna vers eux et hocha la tête en direction d'Aragorn et des deux autres.

─ Je suis content de vous revoir en vie. Et merci pour ce que vous avez fait ici.

─ Merci à vous, lui dit Aragorn. Sans vous, nous étions morts. Et vous avez sauvé Keelìne d'un sort bien funeste.

─ Je ne saurais être plus fier de toi, annonça Théoden à son neveu. Mais je dois avouer que je suis étonné de voir une jeune Naine telle que vous ici, avoua-t-il à Keelìne.

─ Roi Théoden, dit-elle en s'inclinant, je m'appelle Keelìne, et je dois la vie à votre neveu. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous prouver ma valeur, les Naines peuvent se battre aussi bien que les Hommes.

─ Je n'en doute pas, sourit le roi.

─ Mon oncle, intervint Eomer, vous avez devant vous une descendante de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Je me devais de la protéger, en tant que…

─ Si vous dites princesse, je vous coupe un doigt ! menaça la Naine.

─ Elle ne manque pas de tempérament ! rigola Théoden. Mais sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi, finit-il en s'inclinant.

Ramenant son attention sur ses compagnons, elle remarqua que certains manquaient à l'appel.

─ Où sont Sam et Frodon ? Et Boromir ?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le Gondorien, il se battait contre des Uruk et semblait en mauvaise posture. En voyant les visages sombres d'Aragorn, de Gimli et Legolas, elle comprit.

─ Malheureusement, Boromir n'a pas survécu. Il aura fallu trois flèches pour le terrasser, lui annonça Legolas.

─ Quant à Sam et Frodon, ils ont décidé de poursuivre leur route de leur côté. Nous avons donc pris la décision de les laisser pour vous venir en aide.

─ Et ce fut une bonne décision, intervint Gandalf. Frodon doit mener à bien cette quête seul, bien qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Aragorn hocha la tête mais quelque chose dans son regard indiquait son inquiétude au sujet des deux Hobbits.

─ Théoden, reprit Gandalf, la bataille n'est pas terminée.

─ De quoi parlez-vous ?

─ Saroumane est encore dans sa tour, il nous faut aller jusqu'à lui.

─ Oui, ce magicien doit payer pour ses crimes, grogna le roi.

─ Nous venons avec vous, annonça Aragorn en les désignant lui, Legolas et Gimli.

─ Gandalf, appela Keelìne, mon frère est-il là-bas ?

─ Oui.

─ Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, déclara-t-elle

─ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Théoden.

─ Vous perdez votre temps, mon oncle, intervint Eomer. Rien ne l'empêchera de venir.

─ Ravie de voir que vous avez fini par comprendre, sourit la Naine.

Elle se rapprocha d'Aragorn qui l'aida à monter sur son cheval tandis que Théoden discutait avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or qu'Eomer prit dans ses bras par la suite. Se détournant de cette scène qu'elle trouvait étrangement dérangeante, ils se mirent en route avec Gandalf à leur tête en direction d'Isengard où Saroumane devait fulminer devant la défaite de ses troupes. Keelìne ne manqua pas de remarquer que le ciel s'assombrissait là où ils se dirigeaient, n'augurant rien de bon pour eux.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impression!**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 18!**


	18. Chapter 18 La fin d'un magicien

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 18!**

 **Merci encore à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** **La fin d'un magicien**

Ils mirent près de deux heures à arriver en Isengard. Keelìne avait vu cette tour sombre s'approcher à mesure qu'ils marchaient tandis que les nuages se faisaient plus noirs et menaçants que jamais. Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent des rires non loin. Ils virent alors Merry et Pippin assis sur un muret en train de fumer et de manger tout en rigolant. Les deux Hobbits accueillirent leurs compagnons à grands cris tandis que Gimli ruminait qu'ils les avaient fait bien courir.

─ Nous fêtons notre victoire en nous offrant un petit festin, expliqua Pippin, la pipe à la main et une chope dans l'autre.

Keelìne descendit du cheval sur lequel elle était perchée et s'approcha d'eux.

─ Où est mon crétin de frère ? grogna-t-elle.

Mais au même moment, Fildìn sortit d'une réserve non loin, les bras chargés d'une caisse dans laquelle devait se trouver de la nourriture.

─ Lìne ?! dit-il, visiblement surpris, en lâchant son fardeau.

La Naine prit alors son frère dans les bras, ravie de le revoir en vie, bien qu'en colère d'avoir eu si peur.

─ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Fildìn serra un peu plus sa sœur dans ses bras en la sentant trembler. Il devait admettre qu'il était soulagé de la voir en un seul morceau, bien que le bandage sur son avant-bras droit ne lui ait pas échappé. Keelìne se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère et remarqua qu'une grande ombre s'approchait d'eux. Levant les yeux, elle vit un immense arbre la regarder avec des yeux boueux. Sa barbe était faite de feuillages et de branches et de la mousse recouvrait son tronc.

─ Non mais je rêve, souffla-t-elle.

─ C'est Sylvebarbe, lui dit son frère. Il nous a beaucoup aidés.

─ Je comprends mieux quand Gandalf me disait que tu étais avec un allié de taille, remarqua Keelìne en se remémorant les paroles du vieux magicien.

─ Jeune Maître Gandalf, dit Sylvebarbe, je suis réjoui de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

─ Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à le faire descendre ! fit Aragorn en sortant son épée.

─ Prudence ! lança Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saroumane reste dangereux.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'immense tour noire, la pierre reflétant la lumière tandis que des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient à son sommet. Keelìne se sentait impressionnée et intimidée par cette tour qui semblait inébranlable tandis que l'eau recouvrait son pied.

─ Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, Roi Théoden, annonça une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Et pour la première fois, Keelìne vit Saroumane, anciennement le Sage. Il était perché en haut de sa tour mais il était encore possible de voir sa robe blanche et sa longue barbe couleur neige. Mais sa voix était froide et cruelle. Même d'aussi loin, la Naine le trouvait effrayant.

─ Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite, continua l'ancien Magicien Blanc. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ?

Keelìne et Fildìn n'avaient aucune confiance en ce magicien, sa voix les rendait mal à l'aise et son côté manipulateur ressortait parfaitement.

─ Nous ferons la paix, commença Théoden avant de lever ses yeux noirs de rage vers Saroumane. Oui nous ferons la paix, lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là, nous serons en paix !

─ Des gibets et des corbeaux ?! releva Saroumane nullement inquiet. Vieux radoteur !

Puis il fit un grand mouvement avec son bâton, démarrant un orage juste au-dessus de leur tête. Keelìne sentait le froid la mordre de tous les côtés lorsque Gandalf s'interposa, annulant la magie de Saroumane désormais moins puissante que la sienne. L'ancien magicien blanc lança un regard haineux vers son ancien confrère avant d'essayer d'utiliser une nouvelle fois son bâton, de nouveau contré par Gandalf.

─ Que voulez-vous, Gandalf Le Gris ? demanda la voix sombre de Saroumane qui tentait toujours d'attaquer mais sans succès. Laissez-moi deviner. La clef d'Orthanc, ou peut-être même les clefs de Barad-Dûr avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes des Cinq Magiciens ?

Après un dernier coup, Gandalf parvint à l'immobiliser au sommet de la tour, les yeux assombris.

─ Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane. Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

Saroumane esquissa un léger sourire narquois et fixa Gandalf avant de se défaire de sa magie.

─ Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous.

Tous le virent alors sortir un objet de sa robe. De là où elle était, Keelìne voyait qu'il s'agissait d'un objet sombre et rond. Puis Saroumane reprit d'une voix étrange, comme possédé :

─ Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui ! Même maintenant il met à profit cet avantage, il attaquera très bientôt, vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor ? Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrés au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

Keelìne sortit son arc, sentant une haine sans nom s'écouler dans ses veines. Elle vit à ses côtés Legolas, l'arc prêt à l'emploi, et Gimli se saisir de sa hache.

─ Gandalf, si vous ne le faites pas taire, je le ferai ! grogna la Naine en serrant un peu plus son arc bien qu'elle sente qu'elle aurait du mal à l'utiliser à cause de sa blessure.

─ Descendez Saroumane et votre vie sera épargnée ! tenta une dernière fois Gandalf.

─ Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin, cracha son interlocuteur avant de lever à nouveau son bâton.

─ Saroumane ! reprit Gandalf d'une voix forte, son ombre semblant se projeter tout autour de lui. Votre bâton est brisé.

Keelìne vit alors le bâton blanc de Saroumane se briser en deux tandis qu'il semblait se recroqueviller, soudainement effrayé. Elle remarqua aussi que quelqu'un d'autre s'était joint à l'ancien magicien. Il était habillé tout en noir et semblait un peu voûté.

─ Grima ! lança Théoden.

À ce nom, Keelìne se souvint qu'Eomer lui avait parlé d'un Grima qui espérait épouser un jour sa sœur.

─ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez.

Grima sembla s'incliner doucement, mais Saroumane l'empêcha de se retirer. Malgré la perte de son bâton, il semblait encore penser qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur eux.

─ Un homme du Rohan ? Qu'est-ce que la Maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume, où les bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire du Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden Dresseur de Chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

En entendant ces mots, Keelìne sentit son sang bouillir. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse le roi du Rohan que très peu, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'il était un homme totalement engagé auprès des siens et qui se souciait de leur bien-être. Gandalf tenta une dernière fois de soustraire des informations à Saroumane, mais Grima se glissa derrière ce dernier et lui planta un couteau dans le dos. Legolas lâcha une flèche qui atteignit Grima dans la poitrine tandis que Saroumane tombait du haut de la tour avant de s'empaler sur une roue pourvue de pointes. La roue tourna alors, ensevelissant le corps de Saroumane sous l'eau qui se teinta peu à peu en rouge. Bien que Keelìne ait voulu tirer une de ses propres flèches, son bras la faisait trop souffrir, rendant ses mouvements moins précis et engourdissant peu à peu sa main. Gandalf soupira et ferma les yeux, visiblement contrarié que les choses aient tourné de cette façon. Il pivota vers Théoden, le visage grave.

─ Faites passer le mot à nos alliés et à tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres. L'ennemi avance vers nous. Nous devons savoir où il va frapper.

Théoden hocha la tête tandis que Pippin était descendu du cheval sur lequel il était juché, s'approchant de l'endroit où Saroumane était tombé. Il ramassa une boule sombre au milieu de laquelle brillait une lumière dorée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gandalf la lui prit des mains et la cacha dans les plis de sa robe. Au même moment, Keelìne sentit une vive douleur à son bras. Remarquant sa grimace, Eomer se tourna vers elle.

─ Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

─ Oui, les guérisseurs me soigneront très vite, dit-elle dans un sourire qui se transforma en rictus de douleur.

Mais Eomer avait bien remarqué que la jeune Naine avait pâli et qu'elle essayait de le rassurer.

─ Mon oncle, nous devrions repartir, dit-il dans l'espoir d'arriver au plus vite à Meduseld pour qu'elle puisse être soignée.

─ Tu as raison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Ils firent demi-tour, se détournant d'Ortanc et du corps sans vie de Saroumane tandis que Pippin fixait Gandalf d'un air étrange. Keelìne sentit son bras la lancer, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas ralentir les autres. Ils avancèrent tout le reste de la journée, traversant les plaines de la marche. Keelìne ne pouvait presque plus sentir son bras et cela, son frère l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait demandé à Legolas, avec qui il était monté, de s'approcher et il remarqua que sa sœur était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

─ Lìne ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il

La naine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête mais ne répondit rien. Son bras la faisait souffrir, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire. Elle sentit la main de son frère lui toucher le front, puis une autre main répéter ce mouvement.

─ Elle a de la fièvre, constata la voix d'Aragorn.

Elle sentit le cheval s'arrêter et qu'on la faisait descendre. Elle pouvait voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux tandis que quelqu'un défaisait son bandage. Gandalf regarda de plus près, imité par Fildìn. Ce dernier grimaça en voyant la plaie. Elle partait du poignet et s'étirait jusqu'au coude. Elle était boursouflée et rouge, un pus jaune s'écoulant par endroits.

─ Ça s'est infecté, remarqua Gandalf. Les armes des Orques sont si sales que les infections se propagent plus vite que n'importe quel poison.

─ Mais elle va s'en sortir ? paniqua Fildìn.

─ Elle a besoin de soins, lui dit Gandalf. Je vais partir devant avec elle. Mon cheval est plus rapide que tous les vôtres réunis. Nous serons arrivés à Meduseld d'ici une heure et elle pourra être soignée.

Tout en parlant, il avait placé un nouveau bandage propre sur la plaie tandis Keelìne semblait être plus ou moins présente.

─ Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

─ Faites attention à elle, Gandalf, implora Fildìn.

─ Allez aussi vite que possible et menez-la à mes guérisseurs, lui dit Théoden. Eomer va vous accompagner.

─ Je n'ai pas besoin de guérisseurs.

Mais personne n'écoutait les protestations de la Naine. Elle fut juchée sur le cheval blanc comme neige de Gandalf tandis qu'il se plaçait juste derrière elle. Gandalf et Eomer partirent dans un grand galop, abandonnant les autres derrière eux. L'homme du Rohan était très inquiet pour la naine, il n'avait pas pensé un instant que la plaie pourrait s'infecter. _*Idiot*_ pensa-t-il. Il se sentait responsable d'elle depuis le jour où ses hommes l'avaient sauvée des mains des orcs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Gandalf qui était devant lui, son cheval s'élançant à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait jamais vu un cheval aller aussi vite, il semblait être porté par le vent et ses sabots ne faisaient presque pas de bruit sur la terre meuble.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant les portes de Meduseld où les gens investissaient de nouveau les lieux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils étaient devant le château de son oncle où des gardes étaient déjà postés. Descendant de son cheval, il aida Gandalf à porter la Naine dont la peau était brûlante.

─ Allez chercher les guérisseurs ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'il la transportait à travers le château.

Il entra dans une chambre libre et la déposa sur le lit. Son front brillait de sueur et elle semblait légèrement délirer. Très vite, trois guérisseurs, dont Dorlen, arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ils inspectèrent la plaie qui n'était vraiment pas belle à voir.

─ Sortez, Eomer ! commanda Gandalf.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Gandalf le mit dehors, s'enfermant avec les trois guérisseurs.

─ Mon frère ? fit une nouvelle voix.

Eomer se tourna et fit face à sa sœur, dont les cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, ses yeux verts empreints d'inquiétude.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Notre oncle est blessé ?

─ Non, c'est Keelìne. La Naine qui accompagnait le seigneur Aragorn. Elle a été blessée lors de la bataille au Gouffre de Helm et sa plaie s'est méchamment infectée.

Il vit Eowyn s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main dans un geste de réconfort. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, sain et sauf. Elle l'entendit lui raconter comment ses hommes avaient sauvé la Naine des mains des Orques. Elle remarqua vite qu'il semblait beaucoup se préoccuper du bien-être de la Naine. Un peu plus tard, elle vit le seigneur Aragorn accompagné de ses deux acolytes s'approcher puis elle remarqua la présence de trois autres personnes. Il y avait un autre Nain et deux jeunes hommes, plus petits que les Nains et dont les pieds étaient recouverts de fourrure. Aragorn lui présenta alors les deux Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, et Fildìn, le frère de Keelìne. Mais ce dernier ne se préoccupa pas de la jeune femme. Il tournait en rond devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur. Il pouvait l'entendre de temps à autres pousser de petits cris de douleur. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être près d'elle.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gandalf, suivi de trois hommes.

─ Elle ira bien, annonça le magicien.

Toute la pression de Fildìn retomba d'un coup, il sentit son cœur reprendre un battement normal tandis qu'un des guérisseurs lui expliquait qu'il avait appliqué un onguent cicatrisant et qu'il faudrait surveiller la plaie mais Fildìn l'écoutait à peine.

─ Je peux aller la voir ? demanda-t-il.

Les hommes et le magicien lui laissèrent le passage et il s'engouffra dans la pièce sans un mot pour ses compagnons. Sa sœur était allongée sur le seul lit de la chambre. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient encore collés par la sueur mais elle semblait déjà reprendre des couleurs. Son bras droit était bandé et replié sur son ventre. Il prit une chaise et, s'asseyant près d'elle, il lui saisit la main gauche. Il était soulagé en constatant que sa peau avait repris une température normale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si l'infection avait été plus grave. Aurait-elle pu perdre son bras ? Ou pire, aurait-elle pu en mourir ?

Réprimant un frisson à cette idée, il l'embrassa sur le front en se jurant que plus jamais, il ne laisserait qui que ce soit faire couler le sang de sa sœur.

* * *

 **Notre petite troupe est maintenant réunie, presque au complet. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

 **Laissez moi une pitite review ^^**

 **Merci en tout cas de suivre cette histoire et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19!**


	19. Chapter 19 Retour à Meduseld

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bien le bonjour amis lecteur! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, corrigé par Rozenn Selwyn.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** **Retour à Meduseld**

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la bataille. À quel moment avait-elle été blessée ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais toujours était-il qu'une épée l'avait touchée, coupant son avant-bras du poignet jusqu'au coude. Elle se souvenait d'avoir revu son frère sain et sauf, de l'affrontement avec Saroumane. Puis les choses avaient commencé à vaciller. Elle s'était mise à avoir chaud, son bras s'engourdissait de plus en plus tandis que des étoiles étaient apparues devant ses yeux. Elle avait senti qu'on touchait son bras on parlait autour d'elle, des mots dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens étaient prononcés. Elle avait tenté de protester, de dire qu'elle allait bien mais sa voix lui avait paru lointaine. Après ça, elle avait eu l'impression de voler, le vent frais avait fouetté son visage avant que des bras ne la soulèvent et ne l'allongent. Elle sentait son avant-bras qui lui faisait mal, elle devinait le battement du sang dans ses veines. Elle avait perçu des mains toucher son front, puis sa blessure, puis le froid mordant d'une lame était entré dans sa chair, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Des voix tentaient de la rassurer, des voix qui lui parlaient mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Puis la douleur s'était arrêtée, quelqu'un avait posé une paume sur son front en prononçant des mots étranges dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas puis le noir l'avait envahie, la douleur s'était envolée et plus rien n'avait existé autour d'elle.

Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Keelìne n'en savait rien, des heures ou peut-être des jours. Elle pouvait percevoir les élancements de son bras, mais il était moins douloureux qu'avant. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir que l'infection avait fini par l'emporter, même si elle en doutait. Elle éprouvait parfaitement le contact d'un bandage autour de son avant-bras. Où était-elle ? Elle sentait la chaleur d'un lit sous son corps tandis qu'une couverture épaisse la recouvrait jusqu'à la taille le crépitement d'un feu se faisait entendre non loin. Elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux, redoutant qu'une lumière trop forte ne l'aveugle mais la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas vraiment morte car elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets d'or, ses yeux brillants d'un vert foncé la regardaient avec une grande douceur alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire, faisant légèrement rosir son teint pâle. Keelìne reconnut alors la jeune femme qu'Eomer avait serrée dans ses bras elle ne savait combien de temps auparavant.

─ Qui êtes-vous ? furent les premiers mots qu'elle prononça.

─ Je suis Eowyn, la sœur du Seigneur Eomer et nièce du roi Théoden. Vous avez été blessée lors de la bataille de Fort le Cor. Votre frère m'a demandé de veiller sur vous quelques instants. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

─ Ça peut aller, répondit la Naine dont la gorge était en feu. Il me faut de l'eau.

─ Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

La jeune femme se leva, permettant à Keelìne d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient en pierre, la charpente de bois sombre soutenait la structure. Non loin, un braséro brûlait, réchauffant doucement la salle tandis qu'une tenture verte ornée d'une tête de cheval recouvrait tout un mur. Elle remarqua aussi que les rideaux étaient tirés sur la seule fenêtre présente dans la pièce.

Eowyn revint avec un verre rempli d'eau. Elle aida la jeune Naine à boire, faisant attention à son bandage.

─ Où sommes-nous ?

─ À Meduseld, demeure du roi mon oncle. Mon frère et le magicien vous ont conduite jusqu'ici à votre retour d'Isengard. D'après les guérisseurs, vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas perdre votre bras.

Avant que Keelìne n'ait pu dire autre chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, découvrant son frère, la mine légèrement abattue avant de la voir réveillée.

─ Lìne ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle vivement.

─ Elle vient de se réveiller, lui apprit Eowyn dans un sourire. Je vais aller prévenir les autres.

Puis elle sortit tandis que Fildìn la remerciait pour son aide.

─ Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

─ Ça va, j'ai le bras qui tire un peu mais rien de méchant.

─ Plus jamais tu ne me refais une peur pareille, dit-il d'un ton sévère. Pas question que je rentre à la maison sans toi, tu m'entends ?

─ Compris, sourit-elle.

─ Et dis-moi qu'Aragorn m'a dit n'importe quoi.

─ À quel sujet ?

─ Sur le fait que tu as voulu poursuivre un groupe d'Orques à toi toute seule.

Keelìne regarda son jumeau dans les yeux, remarquant bien la lueur inquiète qu'ils reflétaient. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être légèrement en colère contre elle, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait agi de façon stupide mais c'était instinctif chez elle. Quand son frère était en danger, elle devait aller l'aider. Devant son silence, Fildìn comprit qu'Aragorn lui avait dit la vérité et soupira avant de lancer un regard dur vers elle.

─ Tu n'es qu'une idiote, gronda-t-il. Tu comptais faire quoi toute seule ?

─ T'aider.

─ Seule face à une dizaine d'Orques ? Tu peux me dire ce qui se serait passé si les hommes du seigneur Eomer ne t'avaient pas trouvée ?! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ?

Cette fois, elle y était, jamais elle n'avait vu son frère aussi en colère. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage tandis que sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus. Elle savait bien que c'était la peur qui lui faisait dire ces mots, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

─ Je sais que j'ai déconné, Fil ! finit-elle par dire d'une voix forte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais laisser faire sans rien dire ? Tu es mon frère, j'ai toujours promis de veiller sur toi et tu t'es fait enlever sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai agi à l'instinct. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je sais que je me suis mise en danger bêtement, mais regarde-moi.

Fildìn regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, ses yeux noisette bordés de larmes. Il s'en voulait déjà de s'être mis en colère de la sorte mais l'idée qu'elle ait été en danger uniquement pour lui venir en aide à lui le rendait malade.

─ Je suis vivante, continua-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est vrai, grâce à Eomer. Je suis suffisamment lucide pour me rendre compte que sans lui, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter de te protéger à chaque instant. Je ne veux pas connaître la peine de perdre mon frère comme papa a perdu le sien.

S'asseyant au bord du lit, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort, caressant ses cheveux bruns.

─ Je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserai, dit-il dans un souffle. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne plus te mettre en danger ainsi. Pas question que je te perde, tu m'entends ?

Keelìne hocha doucement la tête. Être ainsi dans les bras de son jumeau avait l'étrange effet de l'apaiser, un peu à la manière des bras de son père, réalisa-t-elle. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte à quel point Fildìn ressemblait de plus en plus à Kili. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient lâchement sur ses épaules tandis qu'une fine barbe recouvrait ses joues. Il n'y avait que les yeux qui le rapprochaient de Daelonna : des yeux noisette en forme d'amande et de longs cils soulignant le regard, regard dont avait aussi hérité Keelìne.

Quelques instants après, de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte et Dorlen, suivi de ses trois compagnons de voyage, entra dans la pièce. Gimli s'approcha du lit, un sourire se dessinant sous sa barbe hirsute.

─ Comment tu te sens, cousine ? demanda-t-il.

─ Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle tandis que Fildìn s'écartait légèrement.

Dorlen se plaça sur la droite et défit doucement le bandage. Pour la première fois, la Naine put observer sa blessure. La longue estafilade parcourait tout son avant-bras dans une traînée rouge. Elle vit Dorlen observer quelques instants la cicatrice avant de replacer un bandage propre.

─ Bien, ça devrait cicatriser normalement mais vous ne devrez pas faire de geste trop brusque pour quelque temps. Et interdiction de vous battre à l'épée ou de tirer à l'arc, c'est clair ?

─ Très clair, répondit la Naine, malgré tout vexée d'être ainsi considérée comme une enfant. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

─ Deux jours, répondit son frère. Tu as raté la petite fête donnée par le roi pour notre victoire sur Saroumane.

─ Il y aura d'autres fêtes pour célébrer nos victoires, annonça une nouvelle voix.

Eomer était sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux verts posés sur Keelìne, une expression de soulagement éclairant son visage.

─ Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, dit-il à la Naine en souriant avec de reporter son attention sur Aragorn. Gandalf et le jeune Pippin viennent de partir.

En entendant ces mots, Keelìne se redressa dans son lit.

─ Partis ? Où ça ?

─ Au Gondor, répondit le descendant d'Isildur.

On lui expliqua alors que la veille au soir, suite à la fête, Pippin avait voulu regarder dans le Palantir, la pierre de vision dans laquelle Saroumane s'était plongé avant de chuter. Seulement, Sauron était parvenu à le voir à son tour, mettant en danger le Hobbit.

─ Gandalf pensait qu'il était mieux de l'éloigner du Rohan.

─ Il le rapproche aussi du Mordor, répliqua Keelìne. Où est Merry ?

─ Il est monté sur les remparts pour les voir partir, lui apprit Eomer.

Keelìne sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir au sujet de Pippin. Le Mordor était tout proche du Gondor et la ville des Hommes allait certainement être la première cible de Sauron sitôt ses armées prêtes. L'idée qu'une guerre se préparait la terrifiait, elle pouvait voir de là où elle était les corps entassés, le sang écarlate recouvrant le sol, l'odeur de la mort l'entourer. Elle se sentit frissonner, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son frère.

─ On ne peut plus y échapper, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. La guerre est à nos porte.

─ Bien que Saroumane soit tombé, ça ne rend pas le Mordor plus faible, au contraire.

─ Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, coupa Eomer. Je crois que Keelìne a besoin d'un peu de repos.

─ Je me suis suffisamment reposée ! protesta-t-elle en mimant un geste pour se lever, mais le bras de son frère l'en empêchait.

─ Le seigneur Eomer a raison, intervint le guérisseur. Restez allongée aujourd'hui.

─ Mais je veux me lever !

─ Arrête de faire l'enfant et fais ce qu'on te dit, gronda Fildìn dans une expression qui faisait tellement penser à son père qu'elle n'osa pas protester davantage.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le sommet du crâne avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi par le guérisseur, le Gondorien, Gimli et Legolas. Seul Eomer était resté un peu en retrait, fixant toujours la Naine de ses yeux vert clair.

─ Vous pourrez remercier votre sœur d'avoir veillé sur moi, fit la Naine légèrement embarrassée par le regard du Rohirim.

─ Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit-il. Keelìne, je tenais à m'excuser.

─ Vous excuser ?

─ D'avoir failli à ma tâche. Je devais veiller sur vous et vous avez été blessée. Si j'avais été plus prévenant, je vous aurais envoyée tout de suite à un guérisseur au lieu de vous laisser avec une plaie infectée qui a failli vous coûter votre bras.

─ Vous êtes ridicule ! lança la Naine, surprise. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez blessée, que je sache. Je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention, voilà tout. Ne vous tracassez pas, Eomer, je vais bien.

Il s'approcha de son lit et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne avant d'en embrasser le dos.

─ Et j'en suis ravi, dit-il dans un sourire. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

Keelìne n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce. _*Que vient-il de se passer ?*_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir l'Homme si inquiet de sa santé, ni pris par tant de remords pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Et puis ce baiser sur sa main… Elle pouvait encore sentir la trace de ses lèvres sur sa peau, telle une marque indélébile. Étrangement, elle se sentit apaisée par cette soudaine proximité qu'elle avait perçue entre eux. Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, tentant de comprendre ce nouveau comportement d'Eomer envers elle. Assaillie par ces questions, elle finit par se rendormir, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **C'est pas meugnon tout ça? Un peu de douceur pour aujourd'hui avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

 **Bisous bisous**


	20. Chapter 20 Avant que la guerre n'éclate

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez d'agréables vacances si vous y êtes. Voilà le chapitre 20, plus long que les autres.**

 **Merci à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction ^^**

 **Petite précision sur l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Je parle à un moment d'un certain Brego comme étant l'ancêtre de Théoden. Il s'agit effectivement de son ancêtre, deuxième roi du Rohan de 2545 à 2570 et qui a finit la construction de la Salle Dorée de Meduseld. J'ai trouvé ces informations sur Tolkiendil, un site très bien fait qui regroupe beaucoup d'informations sur le monde de Tolkien que ce soit les personnages, les peuples, les royaumes ou même la faune et la flore. Bref, je vous conseil ce site si vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** **Avant que la guerre n'éclate**

 _6 mars 3019, Edoras_

Quand elle eut enfin l'autorisation de se lever, Eowyn l'aida à s'habiller avec une robe blanche tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, ses cheveux bruns ramenés en une natte se balançant dans son dos. Keelìne passa la journée du 6 mars à se balader dans le château d'or, subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Elle pouvait passer des heures devant les tableaux représentant d'anciennes batailles ou encore observer le paysage qui s'étendait au dehors. Malgré les protestations de Dorlen, elle avait repris doucement l'entraînement, faisant de légers mouvements de son bras, tentant d'ignorer sa cicatrice qui tirait. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais elle savait aussi qu'une guerre se préparait et il fallait qu'elle y participe.

Tard cet après-midi-là, elle se retrouva dans la salle du trône, le trône doré du roi s'élevant au fond de la salle. On sentait le pouvoir qui pouvait émaner d'un tel endroit. Les étendards du Rohan pendaient du haut plafond tandis qu'un tapis s'allongeait jusqu'au trône. De grands piliers sculptés soutenaient la haute voûte de la salle parée d'or. De multiples fenêtres faisaient entrer la lumière dans la grande pièce, lui donnant un aspect doré tandis qu'un feu réchauffait l'atmosphère sur les dalles de pierre. Elle s'approcha doucement du trône et elle remarqua qu'il était gravé de mots dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Des chandeliers étaient placés de chaque côté, projetant des reflets jaunes à travers la pièce. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit que le roi Théoden était là, l'observant avec amusement.

─ Roi Théoden, dit-elle en s'inclinant. J'étais en train d'observer votre trône, qui est d'une incroyable facture. Tout ce palais est magnifique.

─ J'ai toujours pensé que mon ancêtre Brego avait la folie des grandeurs, rigola le roi en s'asseyant sur son trône. Mais je suis ravi de voir que vous vous plaisez ici. On dit pourtant que les salles d'Erebor sont d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

─ Certainement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier de moi-même. Vous devez le savoir, mon père a renoncé au trône et est parti peu de temps après la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

─ Oui, cette histoire est connue, reconnut l'Homme. Le poids d'un royaume est lourd à porter, surtout après avoir subi de lourdes pertes comme votre père.

─ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre fils, se rappela la Naine. Votre neveu m'en a parlé.

─ Je vous remercie, dit Théoden en hochant la tête. La perte de son enfant est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. C'est pourquoi je ferai en sorte que vous et votre frère retrouviez vos parents une fois tout cela terminé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils connaissent cette douleur.

─ Je suis certaine qu'ils vous en seront reconnaissants, sourit-elle. Et j'espère qu'ils auront eux aussi l'occasion de venir ici, en des temps plus heureux.

─ Eh bien, espérons que ce jour arrivera vite, dit-il dans un sourire. Vous devez savoir que ce soir, je vais discuter de la suite des évènements avec vos compagnons. Je suppose que vous et votre frère serez des nôtres.

─ Vous supposez bien.

─ Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons ce soir. Profitez du château autant que vous le voudrez.

La Naine s'inclina doucement devant le roi avant de prendre congé. Elle continua son exploration jusqu'à la fin de la journée où elle mangea en compagnie de son frère, du reste de la communauté et du roi et sa famille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un tel repas : de la viande de cerf aux champignons accompagnée de haricots et de pommes de terre. Ces derniers temps, ses repas avaient été plutôt maigres, aussi avait-elle perdu un peu de poids. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Théoden invita la communauté à le rejoindre dans son bureau où son capitaine était déjà. Aragorn et Théoden ne semblaient pas d'accord sur la position à adopter.

─ Le Mordor devient chaque jour un peu plus puissant. La chute de Saroumane n'est rien aux yeux de Sauron et il viendra un jour où il attaquera la Gondor. Il nous faudra être prêts.

─ Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais aider ceux qui ne sont pas venus quand nous, nous en avions besoin ? rétorqua le roi.

─ Mon oncle, on ne peut rester les bras croisés si une guerre fait rage…, intervint Eomer. Les forces de Sauron sont grandes, le Gondor a toujours été l'allié du Rohan.

─ Les anciennes alliances sont mortes, mon neveu. Quelle chance pouvons-nous avoir face à de telles armées ? Nous n'avons gagné au Gouffre que d'un cheveu. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes en temps de guerre.

─ Vous avez tort, lança Fildìn.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

─ Il y a exactement soixante-dix-huit ans, les Nains, les Elfes et les Hommes se sont alliés face aux Orques de Gundabad et aux Gazat des Montagnes Grises. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir une grande armée pour vaincre, une personne peut faire la différence.

─ Jeune maître Nain, la Bataille des Cinq Armées était dans un autre temps. L'armée de Sauron n'était pas aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui. Il a gagné en puissance depuis, ses armées se sont multipliées et…

─ Seigneur Théoden, le coupa Legolas, la Bataille des Cinq Armées n'est pas si lointaine. J'y étais, et Sauron avait déjà un grand pouvoir. En ce moment même, les descendantes d'Ungoliant se multiplient dans Grand'Peur malgré la présence de mon peuple. Fildìn a raison, même un petit nombre peut vaincre la plus large des armées. J'ai vu de mes yeux Thorin Écu-de-Chêne terrasser bon nombre d'ennemis avant de tomber.

─ C'est justement maintenant que le Mordor est au sommet de sa puissance que les alliances doivent être plus solides que jamais, continua Aragorn. On ne peut pas juste les ignorer s'ils venaient à appeler.

Théoden regarda chacun de ses interlocuteurs d'un œil grave. Il était épuisé, épuisé par les batailles, épuisé par sa condition de roi. La mort de son fils l'avait plongé dans un brouillard permanent d'où aucune lumière ne semblait émerger. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger le sang de son sang, comment pourrait-il aider un peuple tout entier ?

─ Jeune maître Merry, appela-t-il en lançant un regard dans le coin où se tenait le Hobbit, je ne vous entends point. Dites-moi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merry regarda chaque personne qu'il avait devant les yeux. Tous des guerriers plus âgés que lui, qui avaient déjà connu des batailles et des pertes. Lui n'était qu'un Hobbit qui n'avait jamais connu la peur ou la mort. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne quitte la Comté et ses plaines verdoyantes. Il n'était plus le même désormais.

─ Je pense qu'on ne peut ignorer l'appel de gens qui souffrent. Toute la Terre du Milieu est concernée. Je ne peux croire qu'un roi tel que vous serait insensible devant la souffrance de tout un peuple.

─ Si le Gondor tombe aujourd'hui, continua Keelìne, assise près de son frère, demain ce sera le Rohan, puis les royaumes des Nains. Tout disparaîtra, nous y compris.

Théoden soupira et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Keelìne remarqua à quel point il avait l'air vieux et fatigué. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, tant de ses hommes étaient morts à Fort-le-Cor. Subir de nouvelles pertes lui était insupportable. Décidant de la fin de la réunion, Théoden quitta la salle sans un ajouter un mot et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Que faire ? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à envoyer encore tant des siens à la mort ? Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement que s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était la mort qui viendrait d'elle-même.

Chacun leur tour, les membres de la communauté quittèrent la salle, Fildìn emboîtant le pas de Legolas. Il le rattrapa bien vite, voulant lui parler.

─ Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous y étiez, dit le Nain.

L'Elfe sourit alors, il aurait dû se douter que ses parents n'allaient pas faire d'éloges sur lui.

─ J'ai vu la montagne s'embraser, nombre de mes camarades Elfes sont tombés ce jour-là. Les Hommes du Val ont perdu beaucoup aussi mais ce sont les Nains qui ont le plus perdu. La perte de leur roi et d'un des héritiers fut un coup dur, bien que mon père s'en soucie assez peu.

─ Mes parents ont toujours dit que votre père était froid et cruel.

─ Malheureusement, je ne peux leur donner tort. Mon père a changé, il est devenu sombre et froid, en même temps que Grand'Peur voyait les ténèbres l'envahir.

─ Il a voulu renvoyer ma mère aux Montagnes Grises. Il a prévenu ses tortionnaires qu'il l'avait capturée. Si elle n'était pas parvenue à s'échapper, elle serait morte. Mon père n'a jamais pardonné cet acte de votre père.

─ Et c'est quelque chose que je comprends, avoua l'elfe. Votre mère n'était pas ce que nous pensions. Je l'ai vue tuer les deux généraux Gazat, s'acharner avec une violence rare. Je sais qu'elle ne nous a jamais pardonnés, et votre père non plus. De plus, j'ai raté la promesse que j'ai faite à Daelonna. J'ai promis de vous protéger vous et votre sœur, malheureusement vous avez été enlevé et Keelìne a été gravement blessée.

─ Je ne vous reproche rien, continua le Nain. Après tout, vous vous êtes montré très prévenant avec nous lors de cette quête. Et quant à ma mère, elle n'est pas obligée de savoir absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé, sourit Fildìn.

Legolas rigola doucement sous la remarque du nain et prit congé, voulant aller observer les étoiles.

Pendant ce temps-là, Keelìne était restée dans la salle où ils s'étaient réunis, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se passer par la suite, à cette guerre qui allait bientôt les détruire. Elle savait les effets qu'avait une guerre, elle le voyait chaque jour dans les yeux de son père. Quelque chose en lui avait été tué ce jour-là, elle le savait bien. Il y avait toujours cette tristesse au fond de ce regard. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Eomer était encore là, à l'observer. Il devait admettre que cette Naine le troublait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir des Naines, mais il trouvait celle-ci particulièrement jolie. Ses yeux étaient toujours empreints de douceur tandis que son visage gardait un air déterminé et même dur parfois.

─ Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ? dit-il finalement.

Keelìne sursauta à cette voix, ne s'étant pas aperçue que quelqu'un était toujours là. Voyant que ce n'était qu'Eomer, elle se détendit un peu.

─ Je réfléchissais. Et si votre oncle refusait de répondre à l'appel du Gondor ?

─ Il a tout simplement peur pour son peuple. Mais, il y répondra, soyez-en sûre. Il ne laisserait pas de vieux alliés comme le Gondor mourir sans rien faire. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, si le Gondor tombe, alors ce sera notre tour puis celui de toute la Terre du Milieu.

Keelìne le regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient déterminés, ses cheveux blonds encadrant un visage strict, une légère barbe blonde couvrant ses joues.

─ Vous semblez ne jamais avoir peur, sourit-elle.

─ Détrompez-vous, répondit-il en s'approchant. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre tout ce que j'ai, ma sœur, mon oncle, ma vie. Mais je suis l'héritier du roi, si je montre ma peur alors elle s'emparera de tous et c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons nous permettre.

Keelìne lança un nouveau sourire. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais savoir qu'Eomer se confiait à elle comme à une vieille amie avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle sentait les yeux d'Eomer sur elle, et cette simple constatation la réchauffait bien plus que n'importe quel feu sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

─ Je vais aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle, voulant se soustraire à ce regard qui la rendait étrangement nerveuse.

Pourquoi la regardait-il toujours ainsi ? Non pas que cela soit désagréable, mais elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait.

─ Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre.

Ce n'était pas une question, il tenait à la raccompagner quoi qu'elle en dise. Keelìne se sentit sourire et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Ils discutèrent encore le temps qu'ils arrivent devant la chambre de la Naine. Une fois arrivés, Eomer embrassa une nouvelle fois le dos de sa main en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. La Naine regarda l'homme s'éloigner et s'engouffra dans sa chambre sans voir que son frère avait assisté à la scène. Ce dernier voyait bien qu'Eomer observait beaucoup sa sœur et qu'elle ne semblait pas insensible non plus. Il était partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude. La joie de savoir que sa sœur avait peut-être trouvé son Unique et l'inquiétude face aux faits que son Unique soit un Homme et donc qu'il allait certainement mourir avant elle.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent aussi normalement que possible, Aragorn restait la plupart du temps dehors à fixer l'horizon, quelquefois accompagné par Legolas. Keelìne continuait de s'entraîner, son bras allant de mieux en mieux bien que désormais une longue cicatrice barre son avant-bras. Fildìn s'entraînait aussi, aidant par la même occasion Merry qui avait décidé de servir le Rohan et le roi Théoden. Malgré tout, on pouvait sentir une grande pression peser sur Edoras, les rumeurs de la guerre parvenant jusqu'à eux. Il n'était pas rare de voir de pauvres hères arriver à Meduseld, demandant asile à la suite de la destruction de leur village. Quand elle ne s'exerçait pas, Keelìne passait beaucoup de temps avec Dorlen à soigner les blessés des attaques d'Orques.

Les jours passèrent sans aucun signe du Gondor, aussi Keelìne commençait à se demander si la ville des Hommes n'était pas tombée. Ce fut l'après-midi du 10 mars qu'enfin les choses changèrent. Elle était sur les remparts, près d'Aragorn qui fumait une longue pipe. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle voyait ses yeux être voilés par l'inquiétude.

─ Vous êtes bien silencieux, dit-elle soudainement. Vous pensez à Frodon ?

─ Oui, soupira le rôdeur. Plus ça va, et plus je me dis que j'ai fait une erreur en le laissant partir seul.

─ Selon Gandalf, il devait accomplir cette tâche seul, se rappela la Naine. Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Les Hobbits sont plus solides qu'on ne le croit.

─ Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? demanda Aragorn.

Keelìne le regarda d'abord d'un air surpris avant de se rendre compte que, finalement, il était plus facile de lire en elle qu'elle ne le croyait.

─ Cela fait des jours que Gandalf est parti et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle du Gondor. Et s'il était tombé ?

─ Si la Cité Blanche était tombée, vous pouvez me croire, on l'aurait su. Vous n'avez jamais participé à une vraie bataille, n'est-ce pas ?

─ À part Fort-le-Cor, vous voulez dire ? Non et ça me terrifie. Mais je ne flancherai pas, trop de vies dépendent de nous.

─ Je vous prendrais pour une idiote si vous n'aviez pas peur, rigola Aragorn. La guerre n'est jamais plaisante. Mais il en va de notre liberté à tous.

─ Je le sais bien et j'espère que nous réussirons. Que le Gondor retrouve son roi.

Aragorn sourit doucement à la jeune Naine avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon. C'est alors qu'il se figea. Intriguée, Keelìne regarda à son tour et vit au loin un point lumineux au sommet d'une montagne. Un feu avait été allumé.

─ Les feux du Gondor, souffla-t-elle.

L'Homme et la Naine entrèrent sans cérémonie dans le palais d'or et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle du trône où Théoden était en grande discussion avec son neveu et son capitaine.

─ Les feux de Minas Tirith ! Les feux d'alarme sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide ! s'écria Aragorn.

Tous avaient le regard tourné vers le roi qui semblait être en proie à un dilemme intérieur. C'est alors que tous l'entendirent avec soulagement annoncer :

─ Et le Rohan répondra !

Keelìne lança un regard vers Eomer qui souriait largement face à son oncle. Ce dernier prit son neveu par les épaules, le regardant avec sérieux.

─ Réunis les Rohirrim ! Rassemble l'armée à Dunharrow, autant d'hommes que tu pourras trouver ! Tu as deux jours. Au troisième, nous partirons pour le Gondor, et la guerre.

─ Bien, mon oncle, acquiesça Eomer d'un mouvement de tête puis il se tourna vers Aragorn. Votre communauté chevauchera-t-elle avec nous ?

─ Bien évidemment, s'écria Keelìne avant de partir en courant prévenir son frère qui était en train de s'entraîner avec Gimli.

Désormais, les dés étaient jetés. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils allaient vers une mort certaine mais cette perspective ne l'effraya pas. Elle sentait un nouveau feu prendre en elle : l'envie de se battre pour sa vie et pour la liberté de tous était plus forte en cet instant que la peur. Oui, ils allaient combattre et elle espérait qu'elle ne se rapprochait pas inexorablement de sa propre fin.

* * *

 **Ca y est, les choses sérieuses commencent!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'insiste car il est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, pour savoir si vous aimez ou si vous avez une remarque à me faire, ou tout simplement si vous avez des questions. Mais malgré tout, je vois que cette histoire est lue et que donc elle doit plaire, alors je vous remercie tout de même de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 21!**


	21. Chapter 21 Erebor se prépare

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bien le bonjour mes chers amis lecteurs! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre à Erebor! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour continuer de lire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, légèrement plus court que le précédent ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21** **Erebor se prépare**

 _11 mars 3019, Erebor_

Tant de temps était passé et pourtant, pour Kili, c'était comme s'il avait perdu son oncle et son frère la veille. Leur disparition avait laissé une trace indélébile, comme marquée au fer rouge. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Erebor, il ne s'était pas écoulé un jour sans qu'il ne se recueille sur leurs tombes. Mais cette fois-là, c'était de conseils dont il avait besoin. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Dain quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Kili était avec Dwalin, discutant des mesures à prendre en cas de siège. Ils avaient suffisamment de vivres pour survivre plusieurs jours, aussi des dispositions avaient été prises pour économiser le plus possible, bien que chaque jour les équipes de chasse ramènent de la viande et les pêcheurs suffisamment de poisson pour nourrir tout le monde. Sans compter les légumes et fruits et surtout l'eau. Tout cela était gardé dans la réserve sous surveillance. La viande et le poisson étaient conservés dans le sel tandis que les légumes étaient dans de grandes caisses. C'était pendant que les deux amis discutaient qu'un garde de Dain était venu chercher le brun, lui apprenant que le roi voulait le voir. Kili avait alors suivi le Nain, laissant Dwalin finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait Dain, à moins qu'il n'y ait eu un problème avec sa femme et cette pensée lui fit presser le pas. Après de nombreux couloirs et escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dain. Kili frappa un coup à la porte pendant que le garde tournait les talons._

─ _Entre Kili._

 _Le Nain ouvrit alors la porte de chêne sombre, s'avançant jusqu'à Dain, assis derrière son bureau, son fils juste derrière lui._

─ _Assis-toi, je t'en prie, l'invita Dain. Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?_

─ _Non, ça ira, refusa Kili, sachant parfaitement que la Montagne devait se rationner. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ?_

─ _J'ai beaucoup discuté avec mon fils et tous les deux, nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose._

 _Kili regarda les deux nains face à lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on attendait de lui._

─ _Après la mort de mon regretté cousin, commença Dain, je suis monté sur le trône suite au fait que tu l'aies refusé. Mon fils me succédera à ma mort mais tu restes malgré tout l'héritier de Thorin, le roi légitime de cette montagne._

─ _Où veux-tu en venir, Dain ?_

─ _Mon père essaye de vous dire que, si vous le souhaitez, je suis prêt à renoncer à mon héritage pour que vous puissiez reprendre le trône d'Erebor qui vous revient avant de me revenir._

 _Kili fut stupéfait à ces mots. Ils voulaient lui confier le trône d'Erebor, le fils de Dain était prêt à renoncer à la Couronne d'Erebor pour la lui laisser._

─ _Tu veux me laisser le trône à ta mort ? comprit Kili toujours abasourdi._

─ _Thorin aurait voulu qu'il te revienne, lui dit Dain. Et mon fils aura toujours les Monts de Fer. C'est à toi de décider, Kili._

─ _Tu te contenterais des Monts de Fer alors que tu pourrais avoir un royaume tout entier ? s'étonna Kili et se tournant vers Thorin, troisième du nom._

─ _Les gens ici ne vous ont jamais oublié. Ils vous considèrent tous comme un prince d'Erebor, je sais même que certains voient en vous le futur roi d'Erebor et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Alors oui, je suis prêt à renoncer à ce royaume si c'est pour le laisser entre les mains du descendant de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Je sais que la Montagne se portera très bien avec vous à sa tête._

─ _Dain, souffla Kili, tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu du trône après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai changé d'avis ?_

─ _À l'époque, tu es parti très rapidement, ne prenant même pas le temps de découvrir ce pourquoi ton oncle s'est battu. Aujourd'hui, tu vis dans cette Montagne. Bien entendu, tu es là pour une raison dramatique mais je sais qu'au fond, tu es heureux d'être revenu. Je ne veux t'obliger à rien Kili, prends le temps de la réflexion._

Oui, Kili ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle proposition de la part du roi. Reprendre le trône d'Erebor ?

─ Que dois-je faire, mon oncle ? finit-il par soupirer devant la tombe de Thorin. Je sais que tu voulais que je devienne roi d'Erebor s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Fili mais j'imagine que tu pensais être encore là. Je suis parti, j'ai abandonné le royaume pour lequel tu es mort. Comment les gens peuvent penser que j'ai encore ma place sur ce trône ? Si seulement Fili était encore là, les choses seraient plus simples…

Devant la tombe de son oncle, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait honte, honte d'être parti ainsi, de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Il ne regrettait pas, ses enfants avaient pu grandir sans le poids de la royauté sur leur tête, mais malgré tout, il se demandait comment Thorin aurait réagi en voyant son plus jeune neveu et héritier abandonner son rôle.

─ Je suppose que tu m'en veux, que tu as même peut-être honte d'avoir eu un neveu tel que moi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, accepter ce rôle qui m'incombait même si ça devait me tuer…

─ Amrâl, fit une nouvelle voix.

Il sentit la main de sa femme se poser sur son épaule et ce contact l'aida un peu, rendant sa culpabilité moins lourde à supporter.

─ Je ne suis pas digne d'être de la même famille que Thorin.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

─ Je me suis comporté en lâche en partant, comment Thorin pourrait-il jamais être fier de moi en voyant comment j'ai agi.

Daelonna, en entendant ces mots, se plaça devant son époux. Elle vit que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

─ Thorin était fier de toi, dit-elle d'une voix assurée en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il t'aimait comme son propre fils, jamais il n'aurait eu honte de toi, crois-moi. Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision en ne prenant pas le trône il y a soixante-dix ans. À l'époque, je pensais que c'était une erreur mais maintenant, je me rends compte que tu n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux en étant roi d'Erebor. Et je pense que Thorin préférerait te savoir heureux et entouré de ta famille, plutôt que de te voir malheureux avec une couronne sur la tête.

Kili regarda dans les yeux de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas cillé une seule fois pendant son discours et il pouvait ressentir qu'elle croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle disait, réussissant à le rassurer lui-même. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il posa son front contre le sien, se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Il avait une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et deux enfants, ses trésors qui valaient bien plus que n'importe quel royaume.

─ Dain m'a proposé de reprendre le trône à sa mort. Même son fils est d'accord.

─ Quoi ? fit Daelonna, surprise.

─ Ils pensent que les gens attendent que je remonte sur le trône de mon oncle.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

─ Que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais je crois que c'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je ne prendrai pas ce qui ne me revient pas. Il reviendra à Thorin à la mort de son père.

Daelonna n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dwalin arrivait derrière eux, essoufflé.

─ On a reçu un autre message des Gazat, leur apprit-il.

─ Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent, cette fois ? demanda sa sœur.

─ Comme la dernière fois, que Dain se rende ou ils attaqueront la Montagne dans une semaine, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Dwalin inspira profondément et regarda sa sœur gravement.

─ Ils veulent qu'on leur remette la « traîtresse qui a honteusement assassiné les généraux Drelk et Drokl pour qu'elle soit jugée pour ses crimes », annonça-t-il en lisant la lettre.

Daelonna sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ils la prenaient pour une traîtresse ? Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais juré allégeance aux Montagnes Grises. Oui, elle avait tué ces deux fumiers, parce que l'un d'eux avait tué Fili sous ses yeux.

─ Jugée ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un véritable jugement.

─ Qu'a dit Dain ? demanda Kili.

─ Il leur a tout de suite répondu en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire voir, répondit le guerrier. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait livré Lonna comme ça ? Je l'aurais tué s'il avait eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de cette idée.

─ Qu'ils viennent, grogna Daelonna. Je les attends, je vais leur montrer ce qu'ont vécu leurs deux héros. Ils ne vont pas être déçus.

─ Qu'ils touchent à un seul de tes cheveux, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne restera pas suffisamment d'eux pour qu'on les reconnaisse. Moi aussi, je les attends.

─ Vu la réponse de Dain, ils arriveront certainement la semaine prochaine. Désormais, on y est. On leur déclare la guerre, continua Dwalin.

Daelonna sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à cette pensée. L'idée d'une guerre ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là. La dernière lui donnait encore des cauchemars et elle ne voulait pas subir de nouvelles pertes. Aussitôt, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses enfants, si loin d'elle à cet instant.

─ A-t-on des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse.

─ J'y venais, fit Dwalin. Venez, on va en discuter ailleurs.

Ils sortirent de la crypte d'Erebor, non sans un dernier regard pour ceux qui restaient là. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans les cuisines où Bombur préparait ce qu'il pouvait, sans utiliser trop de nourriture. Les trois Nains s'assirent autour de la table, là où, de nombreuses années auparavant, Daelonna avait tout avoué sur elle à la Compagnie de Thorin. Bombur déposa devant eux une soupe à l'oignon accompagnée de pain et d'un peu de bière.

─ Dain préférait que je ne vous en parle pas, mais je pense que vous devez savoir, commença Dwalin. Il y a eu une lourde bataille au Gouffre de Helm. Les troupes du Rohan ont fait face à l'armée de Saroumane.

─ Donc il nous a bien trahis, gronda Kili. Il a déjà attaqué ?

─ Il devait obéir à son maître, objecta Daelonna d'un air dégoûté. Quelle a été l'issue ?

─ Après une nuit de combat, le Rohan a fini par vaincre les Uruk mais non sans déplorer de nombreuses pertes. Et ce n'est pas tout, il paraît que parmi les cavaliers, il y avait une Naine.

Kili et Daelonna ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette nouvelle. Se pourrait-il qui leur fille ait été parmi les Hommes pour combattre ? Daelonna ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire et serra la main de Kili dans la sienne.

─ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Kili.

─ Des éclaireurs ont été envoyés un peu partout, pour nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe un peu partout en Terre du Milieu. D'après la description qu'ils ont faite de la Naine, il s'agissait de Keelìne et visiblement, elle aurait survécu à l'attaque.

─ Que faisait-elle avec les Rohirim ? se demanda Daelonna. Et Fildìn ?

─ Pas de nouvelles, avoua Dwalin. Les éclaireurs affirment qu'elle était avec les hommes du neveu du roi du Rohan, tous accompagnés par un magicien blanc.

─ Saroumane ? s'étonna Kili. C'est lui, le Magicien Blanc, non ?

─ Je te dis ce que m'ont rapporté les éclaireurs. Ils devraient rentrer dans quelques jours, nous en saurons peut-être un peu plus.

Daelonna hocha la tête. Sa fille avait combattu avec le Rohan mais elle était en vie. Par contre, son fils n'était pas avec elle. Tous deux étaient pourtant inséparables. Sentant la panique monter un peu en elle, elle serra un peu plus la main de Kili. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était un peu pâle et paniquée. Prenant sa femme dans ses bras, il la berça doucement, tentant de la calmer.

─ Ils vont bien, dit Kili d'un ton calme. Lìne ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit faire du mal à son frère, et inversement. Il devait être dans le Gouffre.

─ Mais oui, fit Dwalin à son tour. Ils sont débrouillards, ces deux-là. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont bien.

Daelonna hocha la tête comme pour s'en convaincre. Elle devait croire que ses enfants étaient tous les deux en vie et en bonne santé. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient seuls.

─ Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu, proposa Kili.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et se leva, imitée par Kili. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à leur appartement où elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était si fatiguée. Elle s'endormit en quelques instants et Kili déposa une lourde couverture sur elle avant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il regarda sa femme dormir et vit à quel point Keelìne lui ressemblait. En pensant à sa fille, il sentit la peur lui tordre doucement l'estomac. Il devait bien admettre que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour leurs enfants. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'on leur fasse du mal et que Mahal protège ceux qui tenteraient de les blesser. Car alors, se promit Kili, il serait pris d'une violence telle qu'elle serait plus dévastatrice que le feu du dragon.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine :)**

 **J'attends vos commentaires qui, je l'espère seront bons. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 22!**


	22. Chapter 22 Une pause avant la bataille

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Rozenn Selwyn que je remercie.**

 **Avant de commencer, une petite note de l'auteure (c'est à dire moi) : cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire, elle compte désormais plus de vingt chapitres et je vois bien qu'elle est lue chaque jour. J'ai pu remarquer que cette semaine, deux personnes (** **sakurayano et LadyAlyzee que je remercie) l'ont rajouté en favoris. Mais malgré tout, je reçois assez peu de retour. Je pense parler au nom de beaucoup d'auteurs sur ce site en disant qu'il est important pour nous de recevoir vos avis car cela nous permet de nous rendre compte si une histoire plait ou non mais aussi de prendre en compte les remarques que vous pourriez avoir. Bien entendu, je ne force personne, rien n'est obligatoire mais pour les auteurs, il peut être frustrant de ne recevoir presque aucun retour sur ce qu'il écrit. Personnellement, vos remarques et commentaires m'aident beaucoup et me motivent même à écrire mon histoire. Alors, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire quand vous lisez une histoire, même si c'est juste pour laisser un mot ou deux, les auteurs de ce site apprécient toujours de recevoir un petit mot sur leurs histoires. Voilà, j'ai finis mon petit speech mais essayez d'y penser, et je ne dis pas ça que pour moi mais pour tout ceux qui écrivent et qui partagent leurs histoires ici avec vous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22** **Une pause avant la bataille**

Ils étaient partis le matin du 11 mars, Eomer menant la marche suivi de près par Aragorn qui chevauchait avec Fildìn tandis que Legolas était avec Gimli. Keelìne chevauchait de nouveau avec Joled. Elle avait réussi à trouver une cotte de maille à sa taille qu'elle avait recouverte d'un plastron en cuir noir. Ses jambières en cuir remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses alors que des bracelets de force recouvraient ses avant-bras. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux en une natte qui tombait sur son épaule. Son arc était accroché à la selle du cheval avec son épée et son carquois. Ils ne cessaient d'avancer, les armures et les armes se mêlant aux bruits des sabots. C'est au matin du 13 mars qu'ils arrivèrent au campement où des hommes de Théoden les attendaient déjà. Keelìne n'avait jamais vu une telle armée d'Hommes auparavant, ils étaient là à monter les tentes, préparant des feux les chasseurs s'occupaient de la viande tandis que se faisait entendre le bruit d'une lame étant affûtée sur une meule. En les voyant ainsi, la Naine ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'entre eux reviendraient vivants. Elle descendit du cheval sur lequel elle était juchée, aidant Joled à décharger sa monture. Eomer était déjà occupé à discuter avec ses hommes et Fildìn était près de Gimli, visiblement préoccupé. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était d'un gris perle et l'air sec d'hiver se faisait ressentir. Elle se rapprocha de son frère, affairé à nettoyer distraitement son épée.

─ Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

─ Oui, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

─ Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne sauras jamais me mentir, rigola sa sœur. Dis-moi.

Fildìn fixa pendant quelques instants son épée entre ses mains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

─ J'étais en train de me demander, commença-t-il sans lever les yeux, si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que tu viennes.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

─ Je ne sais pas si ta place est dans cette armée, finit-il par lâcher.

─ Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea Keelìne. Et où est ma place, je te prie ? Aux cuisines ?

─ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est que ce que je voulais dire. Ta blessure se remet à peine, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour toi de reprendre le combat.

─ Je vais parfaitement bien, dit-elle. Ma blessure est guérie depuis longtemps, Fil, et rien ne m'empêchera de participer à cette bataille.

Là-dessus, elle se leva. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il pensait ça. Il avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive, autant qu'elle avait peur qu'il soit blessé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle devait être là. Elle alla ainsi aider les hommes à préparer suffisamment d'armes pour tout le monde, tout en donnant sa propre épée au forgeron. Les hommes du Rohan avaient préparé une véritable armurerie pleine de lances, d'épées, d'arcs et de flèches.

Ce fut au début de l'après midi qu'un cor se fit entendre. Allant voir ce qu'il se passait, Keelìne vit arriver le roi Théoden suivi par une centaine de cavaliers. Au total, l'armée du Rohan comptait un peu plus de cinq mille hommes. Tous semblaient déterminés bien que la peur puisse se faire sentir. Ils devaient rester au camp jusqu'au lendemain, soit le 14 mars, en fin d'après-midi pour arriver à l'aube à Minas Tirith le 15 mars. Pendant ce temps, les hommes se préparaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, d'autres encore venaient pour grossir les rangs de l'armée.

Ce soir-là, Keelìne avait pu apercevoir Merry, vêtu d'une armure en cuir, un casque trop grand sur la tête. Elle était avec son frère et Gimli lorsque le Hobbit se dirigea vers les forges avec son épée à la main, sous le regard bienveillant d'Eowyn.

─ Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, lança Eomer à sa sœur.

─ Et tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air sévère.

─ Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras.

─ Pourquoi devrait-il rester en arrière ? Pourquoi lui, comme moi, ne pourrions-nous pas nous battre pour ceux que nous aimons ? Nous avons autant de raisons que les autres d'aller à la guerre.

Sous ces mots, Eomer se leva et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, visiblement surpris par son discours. Puis il reprit un air strict tandis que Keelìne et Fildìn observaient la scène du coin de l'œil.

─ Tu en sais aussi peu sur la guerre que ce hobbit. Quand la peur le prendra aux tripes, oui la peur. Quand le sang, les cris, l'horreur de la bataille feront fureur, crois-tu qu'il restera et qu'il se battra ? Non, il s'enfuira et il aura bien raison. La guerre est le domaine des hommes, Eowyn.

─ Seigneur Eomer, appela Keelìne en se levant.

L'homme se tourna vers la Naine et s'approcha d'elle, ne voyant pas le regard de dégoût que lui lançait sa sœur.

─ Un problème ?

─ Baissez-vous un instant, demanda la Naine.

Après une courte hésitation, l'homme obtempéra et plia légèrement les genoux. C'est alors qu'il sentit la main d'une incroyable force de Keelìne lui traverser le visage. Il vit que quelques-uns de ses hommes avaient porté la main au fourreau aussi les arrêta-t-il d'un mouvement de la main, sans lâcher des yeux la Naine face à lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue autant en colère : ses yeux noisette étaient devenus noirs sous la rage tandis qu'un profond grondement sortait de sa poitrine. Eomer lança un regard vers Fildìn qui se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un air qui voulait dire « _vous avez fait une bêtise »_.

─ La guerre est le domaine des hommes ? gronda la Naine en reprenant les mots du Rohirrim. Selon vous, une femme ne peut pas se battre aussi bien que vous ? Ma mère a combattu aux côtés de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, elle a tué à elle toute seule les généraux des Montagnes Grises. La guerre concerne tout ceux qui vivent dans ce monde. De nombreuses guerrières ont péri au combat, qu'elles soient Elfes, Naines ou humaines. N'importe qui peut se munir d'une arme et se battre, pourvu qu'il en ait la force et le courage.

─ Je ne disais pas ça pour vous…, tenta de se justifier Eomer. Je sais parfaitement que vous savez vous battre, mais chez les Hommes, il n'est pas courant de voir une femme se battre.

─ Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus misogynes que les Nains, soupira-t-elle. Vous croyez qu'il est courant de voir une Naine prendre les armes ? Il y a très peu de Naines, aussi sommes-nous plus que protégées, presque mises sous cloche. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Vous ne devriez pas douter ainsi de quelqu'un uniquement à cause de son apparence, que ce soit votre sœur ou Merry, chacun est capable d'apporter quelque chose lors d'une guerre.

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Eomer avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la forge. Là était Merry, assis, tandis qu'un homme s'occupait des épées.

─ Dame Keelìne, appela l'homme en question. Votre épée est prête, et j'ai rajouté des flèches à votre carquois.

La Naine remercia l'homme d'un mouvement de tête et récupéra son épée avant de s'asseoir près de Merry. Ce dernier avait retiré son casque et semblait quelque peu effrayé.

─ Vous croyez que j'ai fait une bêtise ? En me mettant au service du roi Théoden ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas un guerrier…

─ C'était courageux de votre part, Merry, fit Keelìne. Vous voulez simplement aider du mieux que vous pouvez.

─ Je ne serai d'aucune aide ! Je suis un Hobbit.

─ Tout comme Frodon, parti à la Montagne du Destin. Tout comme Bilbon, qui a affronté un dragon et qui a lui-même combattu lors d'une guerre. La puissance d'un guerrier ne se mesure pas à sa taille, vous savez.

─ Je suis terrifié, avoua-t-il. Terrifié à l'idée de mourir, à l'idée de perdre l'un des miens. Terrifié à la pensée que Sauron pourrait gagner et tous nous détruire.

─ La peur est quelque chose de naturel. Mais elle permet aussi de nous donner plus de courage. Dites-vous que nos amis, notre famille, ils ont besoin de nous. Après, il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas vouloir se battre. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

─ Non, je viendrai, dit-il d'un ton convaincu. Tous mes amis sont en train de se battre, je ne resterai pas en arrière à regarder que les choses se passent.

Keelìne sourit doucement sous les mots du Hobbit qui récupéra son épée et sortit de la tente. Elle était étonnée de voir comme il pouvait être déterminé, bien qu'elle doive admettre qu'elle avait peur elle aussi. Sortant de la forge dans le but d'aller dormir, elle vit Eowyn marcher doucement à l'abri des regards, les bras chargés. La suivant doucement, Keelìne remarqua qu'elle portait une épée et une armure. Quand Eowyn s'aperçut qu'on l'observait, elle se retourna et vit que Keelìne la regardait avec amusement. La jeune femme était pétrifiée car même si la Naine avait pris sa défense plus tôt, elle allait certainement l'arrêter. Mais Keelìne se contenta de s'approcher, toujours en souriant.

─ Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être têtue.

─ Je ne supporte pas d'être laissée en arrière, il s'agit tout de même de mon frère et de mon oncle, l'homme qui m'a élevée comme un père.

─ Je vous comprends, fit doucement la Naine. Je vous ai vue avec une épée à la main il y a quelques jours. Je ne dirai rien à votre frère, je suis mal placée pour empêcher qui que ce soit de partir pour cette guerre.

La jeune femme lança un sourire soulagé à la Naine face à elle. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux sous la tente qui leur était réservée, Eowyn rangeant son armure et son arme. Keelìne, quant à elle, s'allongea sur sa paillasse, les yeux rivés sur la tenture. Elle savait parfaitement que pour beaucoup, une femme n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille et pourtant, qui était Eomer pour douter de ses capacités ou de celles d'un Hobbit qu'il connaissait à peine ? Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le gifler, mais son air condescendant de monsieur-je-sais-mieux-que-toi-ce-qu'est-la-guerre avait tendance à lui taper sur le système. Eowyn allait s'allonger quand elle entendit quelqu'un gratter à l'entrée de la tente. Keelìne, l'ayant elle aussi entendu, se leva et suivit Eowyn dehors. Là se tenait Joled.

─ Pardonnez-moi, mais le seigneur Eomer souhaiterait te parler, Keelìne.

─ Je vois, je sens que je vais m'amuser, soupira-t-elle.

─ Dame Eowyn, continua l'homme, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Keelìne s'éloignait en direction de la tente du seigneur des chevaux. Elle devait admettre qu'elle appréhendait quelque peu sa réaction. Elle savait bien que jamais il ne se permettrait de la frapper, ça, c'était exclu. Alors quoi ?

Arrivée devant sa tente, elle resta quelques instants immobile avant de se reprendre.

─ Seigneur Eomer ? appela-t-elle. Vous vouliez me parler ?

─ Entrez, fit la voix grave du blond.

Keelìne passa le pan de tissu masquant l'entrée. Eomer était assis sur une chaise, un parchemin à la main. Quand la Naine entra, il leva les yeux vers elle et elle crut y voir pendant quelques instants quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

─ Vous êtes calmée ? commença Eomer en reposant le parchemin.

─ Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lever la main sur vous. Mais vous savez parfaitement que je n'aime pas quand on porte des jugements trop hâtifs, que ce soit sur moi ou sur les autres.

─ Je ne doute pas de vous, Keelìne. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai compris, vous n'avez besoin de personne pour vous défendre. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous impliqués de la même façon dans cette guerre. Ma sœur représente l'avenir de ma maison si moi et mon oncle devions mourir.

─ Je comprends cela, et je crois que mieux que quiconque je peux comprendre votre obstination à vouloir la protéger mais je ne suis pas sûre que votre méthode soit la bonne. Plus vous la surveillerez, et plus elle tentera de vous échapper. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour donner ce genre de conseil, mais laissez les autres faire leurs preuves avant de douter d'eux.

─ J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, dit-il dans un sourire qui réchauffa étrangement Keelìne.

─ J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour tout à l'heure.

─ Je dois admettre que c'était la première fois que je recevais une gifle pareille.

─ Vous l'avez certainement constaté, fit la Naine en souriant à son tour, j'ai le sang chaud. Comme tous les descendants de Durin.

─ J'ai toujours entendu parler du caractère des Nains, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé en faire les frais un jour. Et votre frère m'a vanté votre habileté avec un arc, je ne doute pas de votre courage. Évitez simplement de foncer tête baissée.

─ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

─ Et je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer, finit-il par dire. Nous avons combattu ensemble et nous nous apprêtons de nouveau à tirer l'épée côte à côte.

Keelìne sourit doucement à l'homme face à elle, malgré tout troublée par sa proposition.

─ Vraiment ? Vous êtes un prince et…

─ Tous mes amis me tutoient, la coupa-t-il. Et je te considère comme telle.

À ces mots, Keelìne sentit de nouveau cette étrange chaleur lui parcourir le dos, faisant fondre quelque chose en elle.

─ Très bien, dit-elle dans un sourire. Dans ce cas, si tu le permets, je vais aller dormir. Il commence à être tard.

─ Avant, j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de monter avec moi demain. Cette fois, je te laisserai descendre à ta guise si tu me promets d'être prudente.

─ Je te le promets, et c'est avec plaisir que je chevaucherai de nouveau avec toi dès demain.

─ À demain dans ce cas, lui dit Eomer avec un dernier sourire.

La Naine lui sourit à son tour et sortit de la tente. Quand elle rentra dans la sienne, Eowyn dormait déjà depuis longtemps, aussi se glissa-t-elle le plus discrètement possible dans ses couvertures, cette fois-ci avec une certaine impatience d'être au lendemain bien que cette chevauchée marque leur entrée dans la guerre.

De son côté, Eomer était resté plusieurs minutes à fixer l'endroit par lequel la Naine était sortie. Il ne pouvait décoller de sa rétine le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé, bien que le souvenir de ses yeux en colère soit encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il mentirait s'il disait que ça lui plaisait, l'idée qu'elle participe à cette guerre, mais jamais elle n'accepterait d'être laissée en arrière. Pourtant, l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose le plongeait dans une infinie tristesse. Il ne pouvait songer un seul instant à un monde dans lequel elle ne serait plus. Ce fut en pensant à la Naine brune qu'il alla se coucher, rongé par l'inquiétude qu'un malheur lui arrive.

* * *

 **C'est bien un peu de calme non? Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas :p**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis. Je ne mords pas ^^**

 **Bisous!**


	23. Chapter 23 Les Champs du Pelennor

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bien le bonjour! Comment allez vous mes chers amis?**

 **Je sais que vous l'attendiez, voici la bataille des Champs du Pelennor. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, (et j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de me passer la musique de ce passage dans le film, certainement un des meilleurs passage de cette saga) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** **Les Champs du Pelennor**

 _14 mars 3019_

L'ambiance se faisait plus pesante tandis que l'heure approchait où ils devraient partir pour Minas Tirith. Depuis la veille, d'autres encore étaient arrivés grossissant davantage l'armée des Hommes, passant à environ cinq mille cinq cents soldats. Ils avaient quitté Dunharrow tôt le matin du 14 mars, le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, avant de s'arrêter à quelques heures du champs de bataille. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, si bien que Keelìne était déjà en train d'enfiler sa cotte de maille, recouverte d'une armure légère que le forgeron avait pu faire ajuster à sa taille. Elle était en train de passer ses jambières quand son frère débarqua sous la tente sans cérémonie.

─ Fil ! fit-elle d'un ton indigné. Je sais que je suis ta sœur mais ça ne t'autorise pas à entrer comme bon te semble dans ma tente.

─ Ils partent, lui dit-il sans se préoccuper de sa remarque.

─ Quoi ? Qui part ?

─ Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Keelìne laissa tomber la jambière qu'elle tenait et sortit à la suite de son frère. Elle vit alors Aragorn, tenant la bride de son cheval, suivi par Gimli et Legolas. Ils se dirigeaient vers les montagnes tandis que les hommes autour d'eux les regardaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Fildìn et Keelìne, bien décidés à ne pas laisser partir leurs amis comme ça, se placèrent devant eux, leur barrant le passage.

─ On peut savoir où vous allez ? lança la Naine d'un ton sévère.

─ Laissez-nous passer, se contenta de répondre Aragorn d'un ton calme. Nous avons à faire.

─ Vraiment ? fit Fildìn. La veille d'une bataille ?

─ C'est pour la victoire de ce combat que nous partons, lui signifia l'homme. Nous ne vous abandonnons pas.

─ C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne, rétorqua la Naine.

Aragorn posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux jumeaux, leur lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

─ Nous reviendrons, dès demain. Avec, je l'espère, le moyen de gagner.

Puis il les relâcha et les contourna, reprenant sa route avec son cheval. Legolas passa devant eux avec un regard qui vacillait entre inquiétude et confiance. Gimli s'arrêta devant eux, visiblement désolé de les laisser ainsi.

─ Gimli…, commença Fildìn.

─ Restez en vie, tous les deux, se contenta de dire le Nain à la barbe hirsute.

Puis il suivit ses deux compagnons, sans un dernier regard pour ses jeunes cousins. Ces derniers fixaient l'endroit où ils avaient disparu tandis qu'autour d'eux, les Rohirrim commençaient à paniquer jusqu'à ce que la voix de Théoden les sorte de leur torpeur et fasse taire les rumeurs.

─ Il part parce qu'il doit partir !

─ Trop peu sont venus. Nous ne vaincrons pas les armées du Mordor ! remarqua un des soldats.

─ Non, en effet, acquiesça le roi. Mais nous irons au combat quoi qu'il arrive. Nous ferons tout pour emmener un maximum d'ennemis dans la tombe, même si cela doit nous mener à notre perte. Préparez-vous à partir !

Fildìn et Keelìne se lancèrent un regard avant de retourner dans leur tente respective pour finir de se préparer, la Naine n'ayant qu'une jambière sur deux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand l'armée du Rohan se mit en marche vers Minas Tirith. Keelìne était juste devant Eomer, et contrairement à lui, elle avait vu ce soldat qui avait empoigné Merry, soldat qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Eowyn. Fildìn, quant à lui, était monté avec Joled et sentait un mélange entre l'appréhension et l'envie de combattre monter en lui.

Théoden, d'un coup de talons, fit avancer son cheval, vite suivi de ses hommes. L'armée tout entière du Rohan s'élançait, les armures cliquetant et brisant le silence de la nuit, la lune se reflétant sur les casques. Les sabots martelaient la terre, la retournant sur leur passage. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'aube quand ils aperçurent au loin de la fumée. Ils pressèrent encore plus le pas à cette vue. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une immense plaine alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel au son des cors du Rohan. Théoden était à l'avant avec son neveu et quelques hommes dont Joled. La Cité Blanche se dressait devant eux, sa lourde porte en morceaux et des volutes de fumée montant jusqu'au ciel. Les Orques, en voyant les Hommes de la Marche, reformèrent leurs rangs face à eux. Keelìne n'avait jamais vu une telle armée et se sentit tout à coup apeurée. Mais l'image de ses parents, de son frère et de tous ses compagnons s'imposa à elle et elle reprit courage. Puis elle sentit Eomer la serrer doucement d'un bras avant de suivre les ordres de son oncle. L'armée de Sauron s'étendait devant eux, tandis que des cris se faisaient entendre depuis Minas Tirith. Elle remarqua aussi des formes ailées, projetant une ombre sombre sur le champ de bataille. Elle sortit son épée, imitée par Eomer et quelques hommes, dont son frère.

─ Mes hommes sont prêts ! cria Eomer à son oncle.

Ce dernier longea alors son armée, leur donnant du courage et de la force tout en donnant des directives à ses hommes.

─ En avant ! lança-t-il. Ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout ! Debout, chevaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée...une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève !

Puis il avança le long de son armée, touchant les lances de son épée tout en disant :

─ Au galop ! Au galop ! Courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde ! À mort !

Ces derniers mots furent répétés par toute l'armée d'une voix, donnant des frissons à Keelìne. À plusieurs reprises, ces mots furent clamés, crachés à la face des Orques telle une promesse de vengeance.

─ Pour Eorlingas ! cria Théoden avant de s'élancer.

Keelìne et Fildìn échangèrent un regard avant que leurs cavaliers n'avancent, se promettant ainsi de se revoir après.

Les Hommes avançaient inexorablement vers les lignes ennemies, le temps semblait s'être allongé tandis qu'elle pouvait voir les lances d'Orques se rapprocher encore et encore. Elle avait eu le temps de remarquer un léger recul de leurs ennemis avant qu'ils ne soient percutés de plein fouet par les chevaux. Beaucoup furent piétinés par les sabots ferrés, les hommes usaient de leur lance et de leur épée, frappant et tranchant dans le vif. Keelìne utilisait son épée aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, sentant Eomer faire de même dans son dos. Mais leur cheval fut abattu et ils s'écroulèrent au sol. La Naine eut juste le temps de rouler sur elle-même avant que la bête ne l'écrase. Se relevant, elle chercha Eomer du regard et vit qu'il était déjà debout, à se battre.

À son tour, elle s'élança, oubliant sa peur, oubliant sa douleur à l'épaule suite à sa chute. Elle frappait et tranchait, le sang noir l'éclaboussant. De temps à autres, une terrible bête ailée la survolait, la passant de l'ombre à la lumière. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle n'avait pas oublié ces spectres qui les avaient attaqués lors de leur voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Un des Neuf survolait le champ de bataille sur sa bête ailée, noire comme la nuit, à la forme serpentine sans pour autant être un dragon. Keelìne commençait à sentir la fatigue engourdir son bras, son épaule toujours douloureuse de sa chute. Mais elle passait outre, les Rohirrim prenaient le dessus sur leurs ennemis quand un cor se fit entendre. Se retournant, elle vit au loin d'immenses formes grises approcher.

─ Keelìne ! entendit-elle.

Eomer, qui avait récupéré un cheval, se mit près d'elle et lui tendit un bras. La Naine s'y agrippa et monta derrière l'homme, les yeux toujours fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

─ Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il car il s'était beaucoup inquiété suite à leur première chute.

─ Ça va, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Eomer avança, reformant les rangs de l'armée.

─ Des Mumakil, répondit le blond. C'est l'armée des Haradrim au sud.

Keelìne regarda les bêtes devant elle. Elles étaient immenses, une trompe traînant jusqu'au sol leur faisait office de nez tandis que leurs énormes défenses étaient armées de pics. Sur leur dos, des tours de bois étaient pleines d'hommes hurlant contre eux. La Naine avait déjà entendu parler des Mumakil et des Haradrim mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à eux un jour. Elle sortit son arc tandis qu'Eomer se saisissait d'une lance.

─ Cette fois, ne descends pas du cheval. Face à ces bêtes, tu te ferais écraser.

La Naine acquiesça quand Théoden ordonna la charge. Elle avait perdu son frère des yeux et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, elle sentait une peur bien plus grande que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusque là la prendre aux tripes. Comment étaient-ils censés battre de telles créatures alors que d'une patte, elles pouvaient écraser une vingtaine d'hommes et leurs chevaux ? Lorsque les premiers hommes arrivèrent au niveau des bêtes, elles balancèrent leur tête de gauche à droite, frappant de leurs défenses hérissées de pointes. Les corps volaient tandis que les Haradrim lançaient flèche sur flèche. Plusieurs hommes du Rohan tiraient leurs flèches sur les Mumakil mais cela ne semblait pas leur faire plus de mal qu'une aiguille. Keelìne se décida à viser les Haradrim quand elle sentit Eomer s'arrêter.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il fixait un de ceux qui dirigeait une de ces bêtes. Quand il se fut suffisamment approché, il projeta sa lance qui atteignit sa cible en pleine poitrine. Le Haradrim tomba de la bête mais s'accrocha à une de ses oreilles. Le Mumakil, sous le poids, partit d'un côté et percuta un de ses congénères.

─ Joli tir, souffla Keelìne.

Mais ça n'en faisait que deux en moins, il en restait encore six.

─ Passe devant moi.

─ Quoi ?

─ Tu auras une meilleure prise devant que derrière.

La Naine obtempéra et passa devant Eomer. Ce dernier fonça alors au galop, se rapprochant de leurs ennemis.

─ J'ai besoin que tu guides le cheval, annonça Eomer. Suis les directives que je te donne.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en prenant les rênes. Eomer avait alors attrapé son arc et tirait sur leurs ennemis, tentant de viser la tête des Mumakil. Keelìne se contentait de tourner à gauche ou à droite selon les instructions qu'il lui donnait, évitant les pattes immenses et les coups de défenses devenues rouges. Quand elle sentit le sol trembler, elle comprit qu'une des bêtes était tombée au sol, puis un deuxième tremblement indiqua qu'une autre s'était effondrée.

 _Plus que quatre_ , pensa la Naine. Elle continuait de suivre les indications d'Eomer qui, lui, utilisait désormais son épée contre les ennemis au sol. Cela semblait ne jamais finir, il en venait toujours plus alors que le sol était désormais noir de sang. Il était possible d'apercevoir les grandes formes des Mumakil qui étaient tombés plus tôt, écrasant certainement par la même occasion alliés comme ennemis. Tandis qu'elle continuait de diriger le cheval, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la cuisse droite, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

─ Keelìne ? s'inquiéta Eomer.

Elle avait reçu une flèche dans la cuisse, une tache de sang s'élargissant peu à peu.

─ Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Eomer en remarquant la blessure.

─ Ce n'est rien, ça va, fit la Naine en serrant les dents. On s'en occupera plus tard.

Oubliant sa douleur, elle continua à diriger le cheval tout en usant de son épée de temps à autre.

De son côté, Fildìn avait été séparé depuis quelque temps de Joled et se battait à même le sol frappant ses ennemis en essayant de ne pas trop penser à sa sœur. Il avait vu les Mumakil approcher et se demandait si Aragorn allait vraiment revenir. L'odeur du sang emplissait l'air tandis que les cris rendaient le champ de bataille assourdissant et jonché de cadavres, aussi bien d'Orques que d'Hommes. Il était en train de se demander s'ils avaient la moindre chance de s'en sortir quand il entendit une voix familière.

─ Legolas !

Se retournant, il vit Aragorn et Gimli non loin alors que l'Elfe s'élançait en direction d'un Mumakil. Fildìn dut se retenir de se gifler quand il vit que ses compagnons étaient accompagnés par une armée de fantômes qui se jetaient sur leurs ennemis, les tuant à coups d'épée tandis que rien ne pouvait blesser ces formes fantomatiques. Un sourire aux lèvres, Fildìn se battit de plus belle, sentant un nouvel espoir naître en lui. Leurs ennemis, apeurés par cette armée de morts, tentaient de s'enfuir sans succès. Les fantômes tuaient les derniers Orques, entraient dans la Cité Blanche, détruisant l'armée des ténèbres. Regardant autour de lui, Fildìn ne voyait que des corps : des Hommes, des Orques, des Haradrim. Il s'avança vers Aragorn, qui sembla soulagé en voyant au moins un de ses compagnons en vie.

─ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua le Nain.

─ Je vous avais dit que nous reviendrions, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

Fildìn sourit doucement à Aragorn avant de commencer à chercher sa sœur au milieu du champ de bataille. Il ne la voyait nulle part, ni elle ni Eomer avec qui elle avait dû rester.

La Naine était effectivement restée avec l'homme, voyant l'armée des morts débarquer, tuant Haradrim, Orques et Mumakil. Elle avait vu Legolas terrasser à lui seul une des immenses bêtes et elle avait alors compris que cette armée était du fait de Aragorn. Très vite, leurs ennemis furent vaincus par cette nouvelle aide inattendue. Eomer avait alors serré un bras autour de la taille de la Naine, se sentant soulagé. C'était terminé. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il la sentait glisser. Jetant un regard vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Sentant la panique monter en lui, il se dirigeait au galop vers Minas Tirith quand il vit Fildìn accompagné de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

Lorsque le jeune Nain vit Eomer arriver, sa sœur devant, il se sentit d'abord soulagé avant de constater qu'elle était inconsciente. Se précipitant vers eux, Eomer était en train de la prendre dans ses bras au moment où Fildìn vint près de lui et remarqua la large tache de sang sur sa cuisse. Il avait lui-même été blessé mais cela lui importait peu. Il tenait sa sœur dans ses bras et était sur le point de se rendre vers la Cité Blanche quand un cri retentit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Eomer agenouillé, les larmes mouillant ses joues tandis qu'il tenait une forme blonde dans ses bras.

Aragorn s'approcha, suivi par les autres. Eowyn était allongée au sol, les vêtements de son bras gauche brulés, sa peau recouverte de cloques. Ils commencèrent alors à avancer vers Minas Tirith alors que les fantômes avaient disparu.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Eomer et Fildìn restèrent près de leurs sœurs respectives, attendant leur réveil. Malgré leur victoire, ils ne pouvaient se réjouir tant qu'elles ne se réveillaient pas. Aussi attendaient-ils et enfin, elles ouvrirent les yeux. Keelìne se réveilla la première, deux jours après la bataille et Eowyn, le 20 mars.

Ce combat s'était soldé par une victoire, mais tous savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'un court répit avant le prochain combat qui promettait d'être aussi meurtrier.

* * *

 **Et une bataille de terminé!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous**


	24. Chapter 24 La bataille du Val

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bien le bonjour mes chers amis! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui? Bien? Parfait! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre à Erebor et pour la bataille du Val. Sachez que, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette bataille existe bien dans le monde de Tokien. Mais elle n'est que mentionnée dans le Seigneur des anneaux.**

 **Je remercie Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction et je vous remercie tous de lire cette histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : La bataille du Val**

 _Erebor, 17 mars 3019_

Ils étaient arrivés le matin même, une armée composée de Gazat des Montagnes Grises et d'Orientaux avait afflué sur le Val. Les Nains et les Hommes se préparaient, mettant leurs armures, affûtant les armes, tandis que les populations les plus faibles étaient mises en sûreté dans les profondeurs de la Montagne. Alors que les armées de Sauron s'étaient arrêtées aux portes d'Erebor, le cor puissant de la Montagne retentit, comme il avait retenti bien des années auparavant lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Les lourdes portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur Dain et Brand suivis par leurs fils respectifs : Thorin III et Bard II. Les armées d'Hommes et de Nains emboîtèrent le pas à leurs chefs au dehors, sous un ciel gris. Daelonna refaisait face pour la première fois à ses vieux démons : l'armée de Gazat était face à elle, leurs armures noires scintillant sous le ciel gris, tout proches des Orientaux armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils virent alors un Gazat s'approcher, Daelonna remarqua qu'il portait les insignes de général et qu'il était accompagné d'un sbire.

─ Je vous salue, Dain ! dit-il d'une voix grinçante, ses yeux noirs injectés de sang. Ceci est votre dernière chance, nous ne voulons pas d'une guerre contre nos frères Nains. Rejoignez-nous et ensemble nous mettrons fin à l'Âge des Hommes.

─ Jamais je ne m'associerai à vous ! cracha Dain.

─ Même si je vous rendais trois anneaux des Nains ?

Cette déclaration jeta un froid. Les anneaux de pouvoir des Nains avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps. Certains, avec le feu des dragons, d'autres avaient été repris par Sauron. Kili savait parfaitement que l'un d'eux avait appartenu à son grand-père Thrain et qu'il s'était volatilisé avec lui.

─ Alors ? Vous diriez toujours non ?

─ Non, fit Dain sous la surprise générale, je vous dirais que vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense ! _Baruk Khazâd ! Khazâd ai-mênu !_

Sa phrase fut reprise par l'ensemble des Nains tandis que le général Gazat retournait vers les siens tout en leur lançant un regard mauvais. Les Nains d'Erebor frappaient leurs boucliers de leurs haches pendant que les Hommes de Dale criaient à l'encontre de leurs ennemis. Kili serra brièvement la main de sa femme, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais elle devait l'admettre, elle était terrifiée. Bien plus encore que la dernière fois où elle avait dû combattre à cet endroit même. Puis l'assaut fut donné. Les Orientaux et les Gazat étaient lancés à vive allure, les lances en avant alors que les Hommes archers usaient de leurs flèches. L'impact fut violent, faisant craquer les armures. Très vite, le Val fut rempli de cris de guerre et de douleur. Daelonna frappait ses ennemis, celle qu'elle avait été des années auparavant était de retour. Son épée était déjà noire de sang, elle avait pris un coup au visage et s'était mordu la langue, emplissant sa bouche de sang. Encore une fois, elle devait faire face à la guerre et au chaos. Combien de temps cela avait-t-il duré ? Elle ne saurait le dire, à chaque fois qu'elle terrassait un ennemi, deux prenaient sa place. L'armée des ombres était beaucoup plus grande que la leur, ils avaient beau combattre, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Les Orientaux étaient d'une grande puissance, leurs armes tranchant dans le vif.

Elle connaissait déjà la violence des Gazat mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était décuplée. Le fracas des lames et l'odeur de la mort étaient bien trop présents, des milliers de corps jonchaient la terre devenue boueuse par le sang, le sang de ses ennemis éclaboussait ses bras et son visage.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la bataille avait commencé lorsque Dain sonna l'ordre de se replier vers la Montagne. Les Nains et les Hommes tentaient de retourner vers Erebor, leurs ennemis aux trousses. Daelonna se retrouva vite à l'entrée quand elle vit Kili tout près, toujours à se battre. Sentant son sang se glacer, elle arracha un arc des mains d'un Homme, visa et tira dans la tête d'un Gazat non loin de son mari. Ce dernier, terrassant celui contre qui il se battait, se précipita vers sa femme qui avait toujours l'arc en main. Elle était couverte de sang et une coupure était visible sur son épaule. Tous purent voir alors les deux rois, Dain et Brand, se battre pour permettre aux leurs de rentrer dans Erebor. Les choses allèrent très vite tandis que Thorin et Bard essayaient de rejoindre leurs pairs. Dain fut le premier à tomber, une hache dans le dos. Brand tenta de le ramener vers la Montagne mais il reçut deux flèches, une dans le cou et une entre les omoplates. Quelques nains allèrent chercher les corps des deux rois alors que les archers tenaient les ennemis à distance. Quand enfin Brand et Dain furent ramenés, les portes d'Erebor se refermèrent, laissant encore bien des compagnons de l'autre côté.

Dain et Brand furent allongés sur le sol tandis que les princes héritiers s'agenouillaient près d'eux. Les deux rois ne respiraient déjà plus et à cette constatation, Daelonna sentit son sang se glacer. Cette vision lui rappelait bien trop la mort de Thorin, sa disparition qui avait été bien trop soudaine. S'éloignant, elle s'appuya contre un mur et renvoya tout ce que son estomac contenait. Elle sentit une main la prendre par l'épaule et reconnut la voix de son frère.

─ Ce n'est pas fini Lonna, lui dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une large blessure barrant son visage.

─ J'ai déjà vu trop de rois mourir ici, dit-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Thorin, troisième du nom, et Bard, deuxième du nom, se relevèrent, tous deux désormais rois d'un royaume en guerre d'une façon beaucoup trop violente.

─ Emmenez les corps de mon père et du roi Brand dans la crypte, ordonna Thorin. Et déclarez l'état de siège.

Le pire des scénarios envisagés était en train de se produire. Erebor allait subir un siège qui allait durer Mahal savait combien de temps. Daelonna sentit les bras de Kili la serrer. Elle se sentait tremblante de peur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses deux enfants. Comment allaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient au Mordor ? Ou étaient-ils eux aussi en pleine guerre ? Ils n'avaient presque aucunes nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dans la Terre du Milieu et maintenant qu'ils étaient assiégés, ils n'en recevraient plus aucune. Des jours sombres s'annonçaient à Erebor. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu l'éventualité d'être assiégés, ils avaient de quoi tenir au moins deux mois. _Mais après ?_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Daelonna.

Thorin et Bard faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne s'attendaient pas à devenir rois d'une telle manière. Au dehors, des tours de siège avaient été montées par leurs ennemis en quelques heures. Ce soir-là, ils enterrèrent le roi Dain dans la crypte, non loin de Thorin II Écu-de-Chêne. Brand dut être aussi enterré dans la montagne, personne ne savait combien de temps durerait ce siège et ils ne pouvaient laisser le corps du monarque de Dale pourrir à l'air sans lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom. Ainsi, Thorin III et Bard II furent proclamés rois sans cérémonie officielle. Il était étrange pour Daelonna, Kili et toute la vieille compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne d'être de nouveau dirigés par un Thorin tandis qu'un Bard dirigeait les Hommes. Ils étaient de retour plus de soixante ans en arrière, mais cette fois-ci le danger était bien plus grand. Les Nains se félicitèrent d'ailleurs de la mort de Smaug, n'osant pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il aurait pu occasionner s'il s'était rallié à l'ennemi.

La mort des deux rois d'un coup avait plongé les soldats dans une sorte de transe, personne n'arrivait à croire qu'ils avaient perdu deux guerriers d'un coup. Bien entendu, la reine d'Erebor avait été mise au courant du décès de son mari et refusait de quitter la crypte. La peur se faisait ressentir. Daelonna pensa à ceux qui étaient restés coincés dans cette Montagne à l'arrivée du dragon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec sa propre situation.

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci, le danger est extérieur_ , lui rappela une petite voix.

Elle restait la plupart du temps avec Kili et Dwalin, aidant autant qu'ils pouvaient le jeune roi dans cette situation difficile. Il fallait l'avouer, les choses allaient mal, très mal. Le lendemain de ce massacre, ils tinrent conseil sur la marche à suivre.

─ Nous avons de quoi tenir deux mois, annonça Dwalin. Après ça…

─ On ne peut pas se terrer ici comme des rats, fit Thorin. Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

─ On le sait, lui dit Kili, mais ces armées sont trop puissantes. Je crois qu'il nous faut de l'aide.

─ Mais qui viendra ? demanda Bard. On ne peut risquer d'envoyer un messager, il se ferait voir et se ferait tuer. Quant à un corbeau, il a des risques pour être abattu d'une flèche.

─ Peut-être en l'envoyant de nuit, proposa Daelonna. Un corbeau est plus difficile à voir sous un ciel noir.

─ Et s'il se fait voir quand même ? objecta Bard.

─ Je connais les Gazat, ce ne sont pas des archers. Quant aux Orientaux, même s'ils ont des archers parmi eux, je doute qu'ils soient capables d'atteindre un corbeau en plein vol et en pleine nuit. Seul un elfe en serait capable, et encore, ça serait vraiment un excellent archer.

Bard fixa la Naine dans les yeux, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

─ Peut-être, commença Gloìn, qu'en l'envoyant depuis là où nous sommes entrés lors de la quête, il ne sera pas vu. L'entrée donne sur l'ouest, ils ne pourront pas voir un corbeau de nuit en étant placés au sud. Surtout si nous choisissons une nuit sans lune.

─ Gloìn a raison, approuva Dwalin. Si nous devons envoyer un corbeau, c'est de là qu'il doit partir.

─ Bien, acquiesça Thorin. Mais à qui enverrons-nous un message ? Nous savons que le Rohan a perdu nombre d'hommes, Thranduil a déjà assez à faire avec les invasions sur son royaume. Quant aux autres royaumes nains, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils répondent.

─ Et le Gondor ? intervint Kili. L'héritier d'Isildur doit y être, il répondra.

─ Le Gondor est trop proche du Mordor, soupira Bard. S'il n'a pas été attaqué, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il préfèrera garder ses hommes à Minas Tirith plutôt que de nous en envoyer, et on ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

─ Le mieux à faire, proposa Daelonna, ça serait d'envoyer un message aux royaumes nains les plus proches, notamment les Monts de Fer, mais aussi au Gondor. Il faut essayer, sinon nous n'avons plus qu'à rester ici jusqu'à notre mort.

Thorin acquiesça près de la Naine, annonçant qu'il rédigerait plusieurs messages destinés aux Monts de Fer, au Gondor mais aussi vers les Elfes de Fondcombe et une pour Gandalf plus particulièrement.

─ Envoyez aussi un message à Beorn, lança Kili.

─ Beorn ? répéta sa femme. Tu penses qu'il viendra ?

─ Ce n'est qu'en essayant qu'on saura, lui dit-il reprenant ses mots.

─ Thorin, appela Dwalin, je pense qu'il est temps d'évacuer la population vers Mirkwood pour que Thranduil puisse les évacuer à son tour.

─ Je vais d'abord envoyer les messages, si nous n'avons pas de réponse cinq jours plus tard, j'évacuerai.

Tous acquiescèrent autour de lui. Tout semblait si irréel pour Kili et Daelonna. Tous deux avaient quitté Erebor à cause de ce que cette Montagne représentait, et voilà qu'ils y étaient enfermés. Les forges tournaient malgré tout, continuant de forger quelques armes mais en moindre quantité, pour éviter la pénurie de métaux. Les messages furent envoyés dans la nuit du 19 au 20 mars, nuit qui fut choisie car sans lune permettant ainsi aux corbeaux de passer inaperçus dans la voûte céleste d'un noir d'encre. Ils virent les messagers s'envoler, espérant qu'une aide viendrait de quelque part.

* * *

 ** _Baruk Khazâd ! Khazâd ai-mênu ! : La hache des Nains! Les Nains sont su vous!_**

 **Et oui, tout le monde ne survit pas. Encore une fois, Dain II et Brand meurent bel et bien lors de la bataille du Val et leurs fils respectifs, Thorin III et Bard II, prennent leur place.**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	25. Chapter 25 La Cité Blanche

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour mes chers amis! Eh oui, je publie avec une journée d'avance car je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps demain. Je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas ^^**

 **Comme chaque semaine, merci à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction.**

 **Un peu de calme dans ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25** **: La Cité Blanche**

 _Minas Tirith, 21 mars 3019_

Déjà six jours que la bataille avait pris fin. Nombre de cadavres avaient été ramenés puis enterrés. Ceux des Orques et des Haradrim avaient été incinérés sans ménagement, emplissant l'air d'une odeur de chair brûlée. Ils avaient rapatrié les blessés, beaucoup allaient garder des séquelles de ce combat, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Keelìne elle-même avait du mal à fermer l'œil depuis. Elle dormait la plupart du temps avec son frère désormais, les images terrifiantes de la guerre s'imposant dans son esprit à chaque instant. Le jour, elle restait avec Eomer qui veillait sur sa sœur. Ils avaient pu découvrir sur son bras une grande brûlure noircie, la même blessure était présente sur Merry. Aragorn les avait soignés à l'aide d'un remède elfique tandis qu'il leur apprenait que ces blessures avaient été provoquées par un affrontement contre le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, le plus puissant des Neuf.

Parmi tous les corps qui furent ramenés, il y avait celui du roi Théoden. Il fut retrouvé à moitié écrasé par son cheval, un bras en sang. Eomer avait pleuré son oncle avant de demander à quelques-uns de ses hommes de le ramener au Rohan, pour qu'il puisse reposer auprès de son fils. Il y avait eu tant de morts, bien qu'ils aient gagné la bataille, leur cœur n'était pas à la fête. Tous se sentaient accablés par le chagrin. Fildìn et Keelìne eurent l'occasion de rencontrer Faramir, le jeune frère de Boromir. La Naine fut stupéfaite de constater à quel point il ressemblait à son défunt frère et elle ne put que lui présenter ses plus sincères condoléances tout en lui rapportant les mots que Boromir avait eu à son égard. Elle se rappelait parfaitement, après la Moria, que Boromir lui avait confié être fier de son frère au contraire de son père.

Au jour du 21 mars, ça faisait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures que Eowyn s'était réveillée et tous tentaient de reprendre des forces car ils le savaient, la guerre n'était pas finie. Keelìne se baladait sur les remparts de Minas Tirith, fixant la ligne sombre dessinée par le Mordor au loin.

─ Bonjour Keelìne, fit la voix d'Eomer qu'elle connaissait bien. Comment va ta jambe ?

─ Parfaitement bien, sourit-elle en le regardant.

La bataille des Champs de Pelennor lui avait laissé une cicatrice sur la joue et elle le trouvait changé. Il semblait plus royal, plus sûr de lui mais quelque chose semblait néanmoins brisé en lui.

─ Je voulais te remercier, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le rempart de pierre. D'être resté près de moi lorsque je veillais sur ma sœur.

─ C'était normal. Tu aurais fait la même chose si Fildìn s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et je suis désolée pour ton oncle.

─ Il m'a toujours dit que s'il devait mourir, il voulait que ce soit l'épée à la main. Je ne suis pas triste, je sais qu'il n'était plus le même depuis la mort de mon cousin Théodred et que d'une certaine façon, mon oncle était pressé de le retrouver. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

S'approchant un peu de l'homme, Keelìne se permit de lui prendre la main dans un geste de réconfort. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui ces derniers temps, et sa présence avait le don de faire battre son cœur bien plus vite qu'il ne devrait. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Mais elle doutait qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux, après tout elle était une Naine et lui un Homme, et bientôt roi du Rohan. Chassant ces idées de sa tête, elle serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

─ Mon père n'a jamais pu dire au revoir à son frère, ni à son oncle. C'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours regretté. Mais il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais l'impression que son frère et son oncle l'avaient quitté, il a toujours la sensation qu'ils sont près de lui.

─ Sa disparition est trop soudaine pour que je m'en rende vraiment compte, avoua l'homme. Mais je suppose que je supporterai de mieux en mieux son absence. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Lìne.

La Naine sourit en entendant qu'il l'appelait par son diminutif, sentant soudainement un nouveau rapprochement se créer entre eux. Puis les bras d'Eomer la serrèrent contre lui d'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être surprise. Elle appuya sa tête contre lui, bien consciente du fait qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait pris une énorme place dans sa vie désormais, une place aussi importante que celle de son frère. L'écartant doucement, elle sentit Eomer poser sa main contre sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. En plongeant son regard noisette dans celui du Rohirrim, elle sentit quelque chose fondre en elle.

─ Lìne, il faut que je te dise… commença-t-il mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Fildìn arriva en courant.

─ Lìne ! appela-t-il.

Se tournant vers son frère, partagée entre la joie et la déception, elle oublia vite ce qui avait failli se produire quand elle vit le visage paniqué de son jumeau.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Deux corbeaux d'Erebor viennent d'arriver, annonça-t-il.

Ouvrant de grands yeux à cette nouvelle, elle suivit son frère en courant. Son cœur battait à la chamade suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Eomer mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre d'ici peu de temps. Eomer était juste derrière, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été à deux doigts de tout lui dire. Il ne pouvait se le cacher, la Naine n'était pas une simple amie. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il la voyait autrement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec une autre femme à ses côtés. C'était elle qu'il voulait.

Ils arrivèrent en déboulant dans la grande salle du trône de la Cité Blanche où étaient déjà Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir et Gandalf qui tenait un parchemin à la main.

─ Alors ? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Personne ne leur répondit. Ils avaient l'air soucieux, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les jumeaux.

─ Nos parents ? paniqua Keelìne quand elle sentit la main d'Eomer se poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Mais personne ne répondit encore une fois, se contentant de les regarder.

─ Mais dites-nous ! s'énerva Fildìn.

Gandalf s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit le parchemin. Les deux jumeaux lurent en même temps, tentant d'assimiler les informations sous leurs yeux.

 _Au Seigneur Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier du trône du Gondor,_

 _Je suis Thorin III, fils et héritier de Dain II Pied-de-Fer, roi d'Erebor. Je vous écris car la situation est critique. Nous avons subi un assaut des forces Gazat et Orientales le 17 mars et nous sommes désormais retranchés dans Erebor en état de siège. Malheureusement, le roi mon père et Brand, roi de Dale, sont tous deux tombés. Nous avons expressément besoin de renforts, l'armée ennemie est bien plus puissante et large. Nous avons de quoi tenir deux mois, au-delà de ce délai, nous n'aurons plus rien. Je sais que vous devez tenir vos frontières avec le Mordor, c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé d'autres messages à plusieurs royaumes et aussi au changeur de peau Beorn que le magicien Gandalf connaît. J'espère que ce message arrivera à destination sans encombre et que vous pourrez nous venir en aide._

 _Ici Daelonna. Si vous êtes avec Fildìn et Keelìne, faites-leur savoir que son père et moi allons bien et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils vont bien aussi. Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur vous, Aragorn._

 _Signé : Thorin, troisième du nom, Souverain d'Erebor_

 _Bard, deuxième du nom, Souverain de Dale_

Les jumeaux levèrent en même temps les yeux, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. En état de siège, Erebor était assiégé et ils n'avaient de quoi survivre que deux mois.

─ Il faut faire quelque chose ! lança Keelìne. On ne peut pas les laisser !

─ Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour leur venir en aide, objecta Aragorn. Notre seule chance est Frodon désormais.

─ Il est passé au-delà de ma vision, annonça Gandalf. Les ténèbres s'épaississent.

─ Sauron n'a pu récupérer l'Anneau, car dans ce cas-là, nous serions déjà tous morts, lui dit Aragorn.

─ Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, rétorqua le Magicien. Il y a entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin dix mille Orques !

─ Alors quoi ? Vous laissez tomber ? lui reprocha Fildìn. Il faut lui faire confiance.

─ On doit bien pouvoir l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, renchérit sa sœur.

─ Nous pouvons lui offrir du temps, fit Aragorn, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il explique son plan.

─ Regroupons nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.

─ C'est peine perdue, intervint Eomer. Nous ne gagnerons pas par la force des armes et il nous reste trop peu d'hommes.

─ Non, mais nous pourrons offrir à Frodon un chemin sûr en vidant les terres de Sauron et en braquant son œil sur nous. Ainsi, Frodon pourra atteindre la Montagne. Nous devons rendre Sauron aveugle à tous mouvements autre que nous.

─ Une diversion, comprit Legolas.

─ Merci, on avait compris ! rétorqua Keelìne d'un ton acide. Comment peut-on être sûrs que Frodon soit là-bas ?

─ Je l'ai vu passer les frontières du Mordor, lui apprit Gandalf. Aragorn, je doute que Sauron se laisse duper.

─ Je pense que si, lui assura l'homme. Eomer, rassemblez les hommes, nous partons dès demain.

Le Rohirrim fixa quelques instants le Gondorien, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Puis se résignant, il tourna les talons pour rassembler les troupes. Keelìne sortit de la salle avec son frère qui la retint par le bras.

─ Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

─ Bien sûr que non ! Je suis terrifiée, et s'ils décidaient d'attaquer Erebor avant ?

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, voulut la rassurer Fildìn. Il faut plus que ça pour tuer les parents.

─ Dain est mort, Fil ! Dain ! Si un guerrier tel que lui est tombé… Comment pourraient-ils rivaliser ?

Elle sentit les bras de son frère la serrer contre lui tandis qu'elle laissait quelques larmes lui échapper.

─ Sauron tombera avant et lorsque ce sera fait, nous irons à Erebor. D'accord ?

La Naine hocha la tête avant de repartir, suivie par son frère. Elle voulait retourner sur les remparts, prendre l'air. Quand ils arrivèrent, Fildìn s'appuya contre la pierre, jetant un regard vers sa sœur en souriant. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait qu'il l'avait surprise dans les bras d'Eomer un peu plus tôt.

─ Tu comptes m'en parler ? finit-il par demander.

─ Te parler de quoi ?

─ Toi et Eomer.

Keelìne se raidit en entendant ce que sous-entendait son frère, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en souriant légèrement en repensant au moment qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt.

─ C'est un ami, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

─ Bien sûr, souffla son frère. Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi, Lìne. Tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Non, nia-t-elle bien que les battements de son cœur disent le contraire. Il n'y a rien entre Eomer et moi, d'accord ?

Fildìn se contenta de sourire. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du Rohirrim. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, tout son corps montrait l'inverse de ses paroles, comme le sourire béat qu'elle affichait ou la rougeur qu'avaient soudainement prises ses joues. Rigolant intérieurement, il espérait plus que tout qu'ils aient l'occasion l'un comme l'autre de s'avouer leurs sentiments. _Mais avant ça_ , se dit Fildìn, _il va falloir que je dise deux mots à Eomer_. Après tout, même s'il appréciait l'homme, il fallait bien qu'il joue son rôle de frère protecteur.

* * *

 **N'est ce pas mignon tout ça?**

 **Vous vous attendiez peut-être au premier bisou aujourd'hui? Et bien non, désolée de vous décevoir :p.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire qui approche peu à peu de la fin!**

 **Bisous**


	26. Chapter 26 En route pour la fin du monde

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bien le bonjour mes amis lecteurs!**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre, toujours corrigé par Rozenn Selwyn.**

 **Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26** **: En route pour la fin du monde**

Dès le 22 mars, l'armée combinée du Rohan et du Gondor était en route pour le Mordor. Fildìn et Keelìne étaient chacun juché sur un poney, l'un blanc, l'autre gris. C'étaient deux animaux robustes qui pouvaient parcourir des kilomètres sans se fatiguer même si Keelìne devait admettre qu'elle serait bien montée encore une fois avec Eomer. Elle se sentait tendue tandis qu'ils avançaient vers une mort certaine, Merry et Pippin étaient montés avec des hommes du Gondor. La troupe était menée par Aragorn qui avait revêtu l'armure royale du Gondor, suivi de près par Eomer, Gandalf, Legolas et les Nains. Leur voyage devait durer environ une semaine et chacun avançait avec la peur au ventre. Keelìne et Fildìn ne cessaient de penser à Erebor assiégé et à leurs parents enfermés dans cette montagne. Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient, marcher, s'arrêter pour manger, remarcher puis s'arrêter à la nuit tombée.

Le 26 au soir lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il était possible de sentir la proximité du Mordor. Le ciel rougeoyait dans sa direction, comme si un feu perpétuel y brûlait, sans compter que parfois le vent apportait un souffle ardent accompagné d'une odeur de soufre. Ils devaient arriver au Mordor le lendemain et une grande agitation régnait parmi les hommes. Keelìne caressait l'encolure de son poney, sachant qu'il devrait rester là le lendemain. La décision avait été prise de se rendre à la Porte Noire à pied, laissant les montures à leur dernier campement même si quelques cavaliers garderaient leurs chevaux. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'Eomer était juste là à l'observer.

─ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

─ Ça pourrait être mieux, avoua la Naine. Je suis terrifiée.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.

─ Tout ira bien, je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Elle sourit à ces mots, se sentant quelque peu rassurée par les bras l'entourant, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il risque lui aussi de mourir. À cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. S'écartant, elle s'éloigna sans un regard. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient certainement mourir qu'elle devait lui dire. Elle s'éloigna un peu, s'isolant des autres et essayant de se calmer.

─ Keelìne.

Évidemment, il l'avait suivie. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Se tournant vers lui, elle vit ses yeux verts la regarder avec douceur.

─ Ne meurs pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce que ces mots signifiaient. Eomer sentit une grande joie l'envahir, s'approchant vivement d'elle, il la reprit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser, lui indiquant qu'elle ressentait ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux même s'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était très possible que ce soit une des dernières fois qu'ils se voyaient.

─ Si tu me promets d'en faire autant, lui dit-il, s'écartant tout en caressant son visage.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau doucement. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de retrouver l'armée. Fildìn avait bien vu sa sœur partir d'un pas rapide suivie de peu par Eomer. En les voyant revenir, main dans la main il comprit qu'ils avaient fini par se dire leurs sentiments. Alors que sa sœur allait s'allonger pour la nuit, il s'approcha d'Eomer.

─ Je peux vous parler, Eomer ?

─ Bien entendu.

─ Demain, nous partons pour une bataille dont nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas. Je vous considère comme un ami et un précieux allié depuis que je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur. Je peux dire que j'ai confiance en vous.

─ J'en suis honoré, fit Eomer, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir le Nain.

─ Mais là, c'est en tant que frère de Keelìne que je vous parle. Vous l'aimez, sans aucun doute et je sais qu'elle vous aime aussi. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma sœur, aussi je ne m'oppose pas à votre relation. Mais si vous lui faites le moindre mal, c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire.

Eomer regarda le Nain devant lui, il voyait bien que Fildìn ne plaisantait pas. Et il le comprenait, après tout il dirait certainement la même chose pour sa sœur.

─ Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, promit-il. Je l'aime sincèrement et je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour la protéger.

─ Si vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal, ne mourez pas pendant ce combat. Je doute qu'elle s'en relève.

─ Ça vaut aussi pour vous, lui dit Eomer. Jamais elle ne se remettrait de vous perdre.

─ Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte de survivre tous les deux, sourit le Nain avant de lui tendre la main droite qu'Eomer serra.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux en sachant que Fildìn approuvait les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa sœur. Il finit par aller se coucher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il pourrait arriver le lendemain.

Le 27 mars, l'armée se mit en mouvement, composée surtout d'hommes à pied mais aussi de quelques cavaliers. Aragorn marchait à l'avant, suivi par le futur roi du Rohan, de Gandalf, de Legolas, des trois Nains et des Hobbit. Les soldats avançaient en silence, sans prononcer un mot. Seuls les bruits de pas sur le sol sec se faisaient entendre. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la Porte Noire, se dressant haute et puissante devant eux, aussi noire que la nuit et hérissée de pointe. Derrière, il était possible d'apercevoir la haute tour sombre de Barad-Dûr et un peu plus loin, la Montagne du Destin.

Keelìne sentit la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras tandis qu'Aragorn commençait à avancer, suivi d'Eomer et Gandalf. La lourde porte sombre s'ouvrit alors et une créature montée sur un cheval noir s'avança. Son casque recouvrait la moitié de son visage, masquant même ses yeux et laissant apparaître une large bouche aux dents pointues et à l'hygiène plus que douteuse.

─ Mon Maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue, annonça-t-il d'une voix gutturale et cruelle. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

─ Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron, cracha Gandalf. Perfide et maudit. Dites à votre Maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ses terres et ne jamais y revenir.

─ Oh, vieille barbe grise, ricana la Bouche de Sauron, j'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer.

Il montra alors à tous un objet argenté : une fine cotte brillant au soleil. Reconnaissant la cotte de mithril portée par Frodon, Keelìne sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. _Impossible_ , se dit-elle.

─ Frodon ! cria Pippin paniqué.

─ Silence ! intima le Magicien Blanc

─ Non ! hurla à son tour Merry que Fildìn retenait alors qu'il se préparait à se lancer contre leur interlocuteur.

─ Silence ! répéta Gandalf

─ Le Semi-Homme vous était cher à ce que je vois, continua la créature. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances… C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait. Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en montrant Aragorn. L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un Roi qu'une épée elfique brisée.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Aragorn s'était rapproché et lui coupa la tête d'un geste net. Keelìne sentait la rage parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque cellule réclamait vengeance.

─ Voilà qui met fin à la négociation, commenta Gimli non loin.

─ Je ne crois pas à ses dires. Je n'y croirai jamais ! lança Aragorn lorsque la Porte Noire s'ouvrit en grand, découvrant petit à petit l'armée entière de Sauron. On se replie ! annonça-t-il aux autres.

Ainsi, les deux hommes et Gandalf revinrent vers l'armée d'hommes alors que les portes du Mordor s'ouvraient de plus en plus largement, dévoilant une armée impressionnante. Il leur était désormais possible de voir la tour de Barad-Dûr entièrement, un point lumineux indiquant l'emplacement de l'œil de Sauron tourné vers eux.

─ Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! hurla Aragorn aux hommes. Fils du Gondor, et du Rohan. Mes frères. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'Âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !

Puis il dégaina son épée, imité par les hommes derrière lui. Keelìne jeta un regard à son frère, se promettant de le revoir par la suite. Elle sentit la main d'Eomer serrer doucement la sienne tandis que l'armée de Sauron commençait à les encercler. La Naine perçut la peur lui tordre les entrailles mais elle ne faiblirait pas. Aragorn était juste devant eux, faisant face à cette bien trop large armée avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

─ Pour Frodon, dit-il avant de courir à la rencontre de ses ennemis.

Merry et Pippin reprirent la phrase du Gondorien dans un cri avant de se lancer à l'assaut à leur tour. Finalement, toute l'armée se mit en mouvement, allant à la rencontre des Orques. Tout n'était que chaos, ils étaient sur le territoire des Orques, se battant plus que jamais pour leur vie. Keelìne frappait de toutes ses forces, faisant tout pour rester en vie. Elle fut bousculée dans le dos et tomba au sol, face contre terre. Se retournant d'un mouvement rapide, elle eu le temps de voir un Orque lever son épée mais il s'effondra, Pippin lui ayant enfoncé sa lame dans le dos. Elle se releva, ignorant le goût de sang qui affluait dans sa bouche et continua la combat. De nombreux Orques tombèrent mais il en venait toujours plus. Puis les Nazgûl firent leur entrée, se préparant à attaquer les hommes. Mais une aide inattendue vint : les Aigles. Les Aigles sur lesquels ses parents avaient voyagé, ceux-là même qui les avaient aidés lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Ils étaient arrivés et attaquaient férocement les Nazgûl dans un combat aérien. La Naine se trouvait épuisée mais elle continuait, le sang l'éclaboussant partout. Elle sentait le sang couler sur son visage, son arcade sourcilière ayant explosé suite à un coup reçu.

Alors que les choses étaient d'une violence sans nom, tout mouvement s'arrêta. Un son, tel un cri perçant, venait des terres arides du Mordor. Tous les regards dévièrent dans cette direction. Même de là où ils étaient, il était possible de voir le grand Œil se tordre dans tous les sens. Puis la tour s'effondra sur elle-même, se brisant en mille morceaux tandis que l'œil rétrécissait avant de disparaître dans une explosion. Puis les terres du Mordor s'effondrèrent et la Montagne du Destin explosa en une gerbe de flammes. Sous ce spectacle, les Orques commencèrent à fuir, ceux qui étaient les plus proches de la grande porte sombre virent le sol se dérober sous leurs pas tandis que les autres couraient dans toutes les directions dans une panique générale.

L'armée des Hommes continuaient de fixer l'endroit où se tenait auparavant la tour de Sauron, l'information commençant à se faire une place dans leurs esprits. Keelìne chercha son frère du regard et vit Eomer avancer vers elle, sur un cheval noir.

─ Je t'emmène ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

─ Où ça ?

─ À Erebor, répondit-il. Ton frère est déjà avec un de mes hommes, plusieurs de mes cavaliers et moi nous vous accompagnons.

Lui souriant largement, elle attrapa son bras et grimpa sur la monture juste derrière lui. S'agrippant à sa taille, il partit au galop suivi par quelques Rohirrim dont l'un était avec Fildìn. Ce n'était pas terminé, il y avait encore un combat à mener.

* * *

 **Ce premier bisou n'était-il pas attendu? ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message.**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	27. Chapter 27 La fin du siège

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 27, corrigé par Rozenn Selwyn, mais aussi de la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27** **: La fin du siège**

 _Erebor, 27 mars 3019_

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils avaient envoyé les messages sans qu'aucune réponse ne revienne. Ils avaient commencé à faire évacuer doucement les femmes et les enfants. Daelonna sentait poindre le désespoir, elle se demandait si elle reverrait un jour le soleil. Au soir du 27 mars, Thorin avait fait rassembler l'ensemble des Nains et des hommes encore capables de se battre dans la grande salle du trône. Bard était juste à côté du trône de pierre sur lequel était assis Thorin.

─ Une semaine a passé depuis la mort des rois Brand et Dain, commença-t-il. Il est clair qu'aucune aide ne viendra de l'extérieur. Et je refuse que l'on reste ainsi cachés comme des rats, attendant doucement la mort. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les Nains et les Hommes s'éteindront, et certainement pas de cette façon. Je ne force personne, mais que ceux qui en ont encore la force nous rejoignent à la grande porte. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Nos ennemis n'oublieront pas ce combat.

─ Si nous devons mourir, continua Bard, alors nous irons tous ensemble !

Les Nains et les hommes hurlèrent d'une même voix leur approbation. Tous en avaient plus que marre d'être ainsi enfermés. Ce soir-là, les archers montèrent sur les remparts, encochèrent des flèches enflammées et brûlèrent les tours de siège en bois. Au même moment, le cor d'Erebor sonna, comme s'il sonnait pour la dernière fois et alors que les portes allaient s'ouvrir, Kili attrapa sa femme par le bras et la pressa contre lui. Il l'embrassa comme jamais, profitant de ce qui allait certainement être leurs derniers instants.

─ Amrâlimê, susurra-t-il contre son front.

Daelonna sourit doucement à ces mots, se refusant à croire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour que tout s'arrête maintenant.

─ Fili, Thorin, pria-t-elle, protégez-nous…

Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les Nains et les Hommes, menés par Brand et Thorin, s'élancèrent contre leurs ennemis qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel assaut. L'affrontement fut violent et dura toute la nuit, le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement autour d'eux, prenant une teinte étrangement rouge. Vers l'aube, un grognement puissant se fit entendre. Tous furent alors surpris de voir un immense ours arriver et déchiqueter Gazat et Orientaux. _Beorn_ , pensa Daelonna. Il était venu, et se battait plus que jamais pour sa survie. Puis la Naine remarqua que leurs ennemis avaient l'air de chercher à s'enfuir mais sans succès. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Puis un cor retentit, un cor qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu.

OoOoO

Les cavaliers du Rohan arrivèrent au petit matin sur les pans d'Erebor. Ils avaient passé la journée de la veille et la nuit à avancer, ne s'arrêtant qu'une heure pour manger. Keelìne sentait l'appréhension monter à mesure qu'ils avançaient et voilà que maintenant, ils y étaient. La montagne se dressait au-dessus d'eux, puissante et inébranlable tandis qu'un grand combat avait lieu à son pied. Visiblement, les Nains et les Hommes étaient sortis d'Erebor pour un dernier combat. La nouvelle de la chute de Sauron avait dû parvenir jusqu'aux troupes ennemies car elle remarqua que certains tentaient de s'échapper. Elle remarqua aussi la présence d'un grand ours noir se battant furieusement.

Sans hésiter, quand les cavaliers arrivèrent sur eux, elle descendit du cheval et usa de son épée à la recherche de ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu Fildìn faire de même alors que les cavaliers continuaient leur course, utilisant lances et épées. Keelìne avançait parmi les cadavres, tranchant dans le vif, sentant ses muscles tirer sous la fatigue. Puis elle vit sa mère, désarmée et face à un Gazat. Ce dernier était l'un de ceux qui les avaient attaqués il y avait si longtemps, alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Sentant son sang bouillir, elle s'élança vers sa mère, hurlant de rage et alors que le Gazat s'apprêtait à abattre son épée, elle le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser.

─ Lìne ! hurla sa mère, moitié heureuse, moitié surprise de la voir là.

Mais sa fille ne l'écoutait pas et se contentait de jauger avec rage son adversaire. Ce dernier s'élança vers elle, mais Keelìne avait beaucoup appris depuis leur dernière rencontre. Très vite, le Gazat se retrouva désarmé, agenouillé et une lame sur la gorge.

─ Il me semblait qu'on t'avait dit de ne jamais t'en prendre à la famille d'une Naine, abruti, grogna-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle lui trancha la gorge, le sang giclant. Elle laissa tomber le cadavre sans vie et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

─ Bonjour maman, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire.

Daelonna accourut et serra sa fille dans ses bras, comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Autour, les Gazat et les Orientaux s'enfuirent, visiblement au courant de la disparition de Sauron et impuissants face à l'arrivée des Rohirrim.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Daelonna. Où est ton frère ?

À cette question, Keelìne regarda autour d'elle avec panique et le vit un peu plus loin, aidant un Nain aux cheveux bruns à marcher. Reconnaissant son père, elle courut vers lui, suivie par sa mère.

─ Papa ! Tu es blessé ? fit-elle en voyant le pantalon de sa jambe déchiré.

─ Trois fois rien, répondit-il. J'ai connu pire, fit-il en lançant un regard complice à sa femme. Viens par là.

Il attira sa fille dans ses bras, trop heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi des cavaliers étaient apparus, et il avait même eu peur que ce ne soit des renforts ennemis. Mais en voyant son fils se battre, il comprit que ce n'était pas des ennemis. Malheureusement, il fut touché à la jambe quelques instants plus tard. Relâchant sa fille et posant son front contre le sien, il ne pouvait que se sentir soulagé en voyant toute sa famille en vie. Tout n'était que chaos autour de lui, les cadavres jonchaient le sol, lui rappelant les souvenirs d'une autre bataille. L'odeur du sang, métallique et écœurante, emplissait l'air. La terre était devenue rouge, les corps des Nains et hommes furent ramenés à la Montagne où déjà, les choses s'organisaient pour soigner les blessés.

─ D'où viennent ces cavaliers ? interrogea Daelonna.

Eomer, qui avait cherché Keelìne et l'avait vue avec ceux qu'il avait deviné être ses parents, se rapprocha.

─ Voici Eomer, neveu de feu le roi Théoden du Rohan, présenta Keelìne, soulagée de le voir en vie. Eomer, voici nos parents. Kili et Daelonna.

Daelonna tiqua à la façon dont sa fille parlait à un seigneur mais ne dit rien. Eomer s'avança et serra la main de Kili.

─ Vos enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, leur dit Eomer. Sans compter toutes les histoires et légendes autour de votre oncle.

─ Merci d'être venu, dit Kili avant de faire une grimace de douleur.

─ Rentrons à l'intérieur, fit Daelonna.

Beaucoup de Nains et d'Hommes s'étaient déjà rassemblés dans la montagne, acclamant les rois Bard et Thorin. Mais Fildìn et Keelìne n'eurent pas le temps d'observer Erebor qu'une masse imposante leur fonça dessus. Leur oncle Dwalin les serrait dans ses bras à les étouffer. Alors qu'Eomer allait saluer les rois Thorin et Bard, Keelìne se souvint d'une chose en voyant son oncle ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour Balin.

─ Je suis content de vous revoir, fit Dwalin, aux anges. Quelque chose ne va pas, Lìne ?

─ Fil, appela-t-elle son frère. Il faut leur dire.

Fildìn mit du temps à comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler, mais en voyant son regard triste, le souvenir de la tombe de Balin lui revint en mémoire.

─ Nous dire quoi ? demanda Daelonna alors Kili faisait soigner se jambe.

─ Pendant la quête, nous sommes passés par la Moria, annonça Fildìn.

─ Vous avez vu Balin ? demanda leur mère.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, se contentant de les regarder avec tristesse.

─ Il est mort, comprit Dwalin, la gorge serrée.

─ La Moria, commença Keelìne, les larmes aux yeux, c'était un tombeau. Il n'y avait que des cadavres.

─ Oìn et Ori étaient partis avec eux, se souvint Dwalin.

─ Personne n'a survécu, annonça Fildìn. L'endroit grouillait de gobelins, sans compter le Balrog.

─ Le Balrog ?! répétèrent Dwalin et Daelonna d'une même voix. D'accord, vous allez tout nous raconter, annonça leur mère.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, les plus anciens écoutant les plus jeunes. Daelonna soupira d'exaspération devant l'imprudence de sa fille lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite d'un groupe d'Uruk à elle seule, ils eurent la confirmation que la Naine qui avait été vue avec les Rohirrim chargeant le Gouffre de Helm avait été Keelìne, tous les détails y passèrent (enfin presque tous). Fildìn eut ainsi l'occasion de rencontrer ce qu'il restait de la compagnie de Thorin : Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori et Nori (à qui la mort de leur cousin Ori fut annoncée). Ils rencontrèrent aussi Beorn, le changeur de peau. Keelìne eut l'arcade sourcilière recousue tandis que son frère avait un bras en écharpe. Tous deux auraient voulu se rendre sur les tombes de Thorin et Fili, mais ils étaient épuisés et blessés. Aussi, ils furent conduits vers des chambres de sorte à ce qu'ils se reposent pour quelques heures.

Cela faisait combien de temps que Keelìne n'avait pas pris un bain chaud ? Pour être honnête, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Très vite, l'eau du bain était devenue noire et rouge. Elle avait la peau rougie à force d'avoir frotté pour enlever la crasse accumulée depuis son départ du Rohan. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva sa mère, tirant une robe d'une armoire.

─ Je t'ai sorti de quoi t'habiller, lui dit-elle dans un sourire avant de remarquer la longue cicatrice sur le bras de sa fille.

Keelìne suivit le regard de sa mère et vit qu'elle fixait son avant-bras. Elle avait oublié cette cicatrice, désormais guérie bien que pas très jolie à voir.

─ J'ai été blessée lors de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, lui apprit-elle en passant la robe verte que sa mère lui avait donnée. Gandalf et des guérisseurs du Rohan m'ont soignée.

Daelonna fit asseoir sa fille et entreprit de lui couper les cheveux qui avaient considérablement poussé. Elle les coupa au milieu de son dos avant de la coiffer. Savoir que ses enfants avaient été tant de fois confrontés au danger la paralysait, mais elle se reprenait en sentant les cheveux châtains de sa fille glisser entre ses doigts. Ils allaient bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bien que le souvenir de tous ceux morts pour cette guerre et savoir que plus jamais elle ne reverrait son frère Balin lui donne un coup au cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en sachant que tout était fini.

─ J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout est terminé, souffla-t-elle.

─ Pourtant c'est le cas, sourit sa fille. Et je suis contente d'être à Erebor. Vous nous en avez tellement parlé, toi et papa. Est-ce que tu me feras visiter ?

─ Je serais capable de me perdre, rigola Daelonna quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Daelonna alla ouvrir et découvrit le seigneur Eomer de l'autre côté.

─ Dame Daelonna, salua-t-il. On m'a dit que votre fille était ici, je voulais simplement lui annoncer que mes hommes et moi-même allons rentrer au Rohan.

─ Déjà ? fit Daelonna. Vous savez, le roi acceptera de vous héberger le temps que vous vous remettiez. Je vois que vous êtes blessé, et vos hommes doivent l'être également.

Keelìne avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant qu'il allait partir. Elle se tourna et vit qu'effectivement, son épaule gauche était blessée et qu'une entaille barrait une de ses joues.

─ Malheureusement, je dois me rendre à la cérémonie funèbre de mon oncle. Et je veux m'assurer que tous les miens, y compris ma sœur, sont rentrés sains et saufs. Je voulais simplement saluer Keelìne.

─ Bien sûr, acquiesça Daelonna. Entrez, l'invita-t-elle en s'écartant. Je vais aller voir Fildìn.

La Naine n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu les regards que lançait sa fille à l'homme du Rohan et elle sourit doucement à cette idée.

Keelìne était face à Eomer, sentant encore une fois les larmes lui monter. Voyant ses yeux embués, Eomer ouvrit doucement ses bras dans lesquels elle se jeta.

─ Dois-tu vraiment partir ?

─ Il faut je rende un dernier hommage à mon oncle, répondit-il. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec moi. Mais tu dois rester ici, avec ta famille. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu as été séparée d'eux. Je te promets de revenir.

─ Quand ?

─ Aussi vite que possible, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de demander ta main à ton père.

Keelìne sourit doucement à cette phrase avant de s'accrocher à son cou pour l'embrasser. Puis elle l'accompagna à l'entrée d'Erebor où ses hommes l'attendaient. Thorin, ses parents et Fildìn étaient déjà là.

─ Merci encore pour votre aide, dit Thorin en serrant la main d'Eomer. Les portes d'Erebor vous seront toujours ouvertes.

─ Merci, roi Thorin, répondit Eomer. Nous nous reverrons certainement au couronnement d'Aragorn. Je laisse quelques hommes en garnison, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils vous aideront.

Le roi Nain hocha la tête tandis que les hommes du Rohan repartaient, non sans un dernier regard d'Eomer en direction de Keelìne. Elle resta pendant de longues minutes à regarder le chemin par lequel il était parti, sursautant quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

─ Si on m'avait dit que ma fille trouverait son Unique chez les Hommes…, sourit sa mère.

Keelìne se tourna vers elle, surprise. Daelonna arborait un léger sourire.

─ Comment tu as…

─ Tu es ma fille, je te connais. Et puis, la façon dont il te regarde ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute. Je suis contente pour toi, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ça se voit tout de suite.

─ J'espère que papa verra les choses de la même façon, dit Keelìne, inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père.

─ Je me charge de ton père, rigola Daelonna.

Rentrant avec sa fille, elle était heureuse pour elle. Bien entendu, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse trouver son Unique lors de cette quête, encore moins parmi les Hommes du Rohan. Bien entendu, elle se demandait comment allait réagir Kili mais elle savait aussi qu'il voulait le bonheur de sa fille. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, elle sentait que l'avenir ne pouvait être qu'heureux.

* * *

 **Avez-vous aimez? Je l'espère ^^**

 **Comme dit plus haut, cette histoire arrive à son terme (dans 4 chapitres exactement). Enfin, nous y sommes pas encore ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. A la semaine prochaine!**


	28. Chapter 28 Le nouveau roi du Gondor

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous avez passez un agréable week-end ^^**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour un chapitre calme et surtout qui marque la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Je remercie encore Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28** **: Le nouveau roi du Gondor**

Tant de temps était passé depuis la chute de Sauron. Les derniers Orques encore en vie étaient pourchassés et tués, les royaumes se reconstruisaient et de puissantes alliances se nouaient. Il y eut de nombreuses et longues veillées funèbres un peu partout en l'honneur de tous ceux qui étaient tombés durant ce qu'on appela la Guerre de l'Anneau. Keelìne, Fildìn et leurs parents s'étaient rendus à Minas Tirith où les plus jeunes avaient assisté au réveil de Frodon. Ce dernier était aminci par sa longue route et il lui manquait un doigt à une main. Il ne raconta pas tous les détails de son voyage, se contentant narrer les grandes lignes à partir du moment où ils avaient été séparés. En le voyant, Keelìne ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Bien qu'il semble changé, au moins il était vivant et elle savait parfaitement que c'était à lui et à Sam qu'ils devaient leur victoire.

Eomer envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Keelìne, lui annonçant qu'il avait été couronné roi. Il manquait beaucoup à la Naine, mais elle savait qu'il devait venir au couronnement d'Aragorn, fixé au 1er mai. Chez les Nains, Thorin, avec l'aide de plusieurs royaumes, nettoya les mines de la Moria et une sépulture décente fut offerte aux morts. Un nouveau seigneur prit place dans ces mines qui redevinrent peu à peu prospères. Les choses semblaient changées, la peur et la mort avaient disparu pour laisser place à l'allégresse et à un nouvel Âge.

Au 1er mai, marquant la première année du Quatrième Âge, Keelìne était dans la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée à Minas Tirith, s'habillant pour le couronnement. Elle avait mis une robe bleue, les manches s'arrêtant aux épaules, avec un décolleté carré brodé d'argent. Elle allait s'occuper de ses cheveux quand elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Se levant, elle ouvrit et découvrit le visage souriant d'Eomer. Sentant son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il portait une tenue aux couleurs du Rohan, ses cheveux tirés en arrière et la couronne de son oncle sur la tête.

─ Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je vois que je te dérange en pleins préparatifs.

─ J'étais en train de me coiffer. Comment ça va au Rohan ?

─ Ça va, répondit-il. Tout le monde attend que je choisisse une épouse. De nombreux seigneurs viennent me présenter leurs filles.

─ Et ? fit la Naine d'une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras.

─ Et, continua-t-il en lui soulevant le menton, je leur dis à tous que mon cœur est déjà pris.

Puis il l'embrassa, ravi de la revoir. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis le jour où il avait quitté Erebor. Passer tant de mois loin d'elle avait été une véritable torture mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau près d'elle, plus question qu'il la quitte. Un raclement de gorge non loin les fit se séparer rapidement. Keelìne vit alors son frère, tout proche, lançant un regard entre la désapprobation et l'amusement.

─ On se revoit tout à l'heure, souffla Eomer avant de s'éloigner.

Il salua Fildìn en passant près de lui et disparut dans le couloir. Keelìne s'engouffra dans la chambre, gênée que son frère ait assisté à cette scène. Ce dernier la suivit pendant qu'elle s'asseyait face à son miroir, tentant de coiffer ses cheveux châtains.

─ J'ai peut-être donné ma bénédiction, commença Fildìn, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de te voir l'embrasser à tout bout de champ.

─ Ta bénédiction ? répéta Keelìne. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, petit frère, je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux.

─ Et si ça avait été maman ? Ou papa ? dit-il d'un ton amusé, ignorant le « petit frère » qu'elle lui avait lancé.

─ Maman est déjà au courant, quant à papa, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Écoute, Fil, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, ça fait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu sais qu'il m'a manqué, je crois que je te l'ai assez dit. Alors maintenant qu'il est là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

─ Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de te voir sourire de nouveau, dit-il. Tu es prête ? Le couronnement va commencer.

Keelìne acquiesça, décidant de simplement brosser ses cheveux, les laissant détachés. Ils rejoignirent leurs parents déjà à la grande entrée du château. Du monde était là, les rois Bard et Thorin, les quatre Hobbits, une délégation des Elfes sylvains dont Thranduil, pour le grand déplaisir de Daelonna et Kili et bien entendu, les Gondoriens étaient là pour acclamer leur nouveau souverain. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tenue bleu roi, l'arbre blanc du Gondor imprimé sur la poitrine. Gandalf était juste à côté et demanda le silence.

─ Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le Gondor, pour les Hommes et pour la Terre du Milieu. Aragorn deuxième du nom, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier d'une longue lignée de roi, jurez-vous de protéger votre peuple, de le secourir, de respecter les serments et les alliances, de venir en aide à vos alliés et de respecter tous ceux qui vivront sous votre règne ?

─ Je le jure, fit Aragorn d'une voix solennelle, un genou à terre.

Gandalf prit alors la couronne d'argent que Gimli lui présentait sur un coussin de velours. Prononçant quelques mots dans une langue que Keelìne ne comprenait pas, il posa la couronne sur les cheveux d'Aragorn. Ce dernier se leva tandis que de nombreux applaudissements retentissaient. Le nouveau roi leva une main, réclamant le silence.

─ Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul Homme, commença-t-il en regardant l'assemblée, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent sur la place tandis que les pétales de l'arbre blanc tombaient sur eux, bénissant le nouveau roi. Aragorn chanta un chant en elfique, dont Keelìne ne comprit pas les paroles mais elle apprit plus tard ce qu'elles voulaient dire : _De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu je me fixerai, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde._

Puis il avança au milieu de l'assemblée, chacun s'inclinant devant lui. Gimli, qui avait été choisi comme témoin, suivait le nouveau roi et lançait des petits sourires à ses cousins. La délégation des Nains d'Erebor arriva devant le nouveau roi en même temps que les Elfes sylvains. Les rois Thranduil et Thorin s'inclinèrent, reconnaissant Aragorn comme le monarque légitime du Gondor. Keelìne voyait pour la première fois le roi Thranduil et sa ressemblance avec Legolas la frappa. Il avait les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux étaient de la même teinte mais son visage était plus dur, comme taillé dans la roche. Le roi Elfe vit rapidement Daelonna et Kili, et à la grande surprise de ces derniers, il inclina légèrement la tête vers eux. Puis arriva une nouvelle délégation d'Elfes.

Le Seigneur Elrond avançait, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa fille était juste devant lui, tenant l'étendard de Fondcombe. Tous virent Arwen s'approcher doucement et s'incliner devant Aragorn avant que ce dernier ne lui relève le menton et l'embrasse avec fougue. Pour la troisième fois, les applaudissements se firent entendre devant ce spectacle. Keelìne ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit regard vers Eomer qui fit de même. Elle devait bien avouer que la différence entre leurs espèces lui avait fait peur au départ, mais en voyant Aragorn ainsi avec Arwen, elle se dit que si une Elfe pouvait être avec un Homme, pourquoi une Naine ne le pourrait pas. Elle lança un léger sourire au Rohirrim qui le lui rendit. Aragorn, sa compagne à son bras, continuait d'avancer parmi l'assemblée avant d'arriver devant quatre Hobbits. Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin se tenaient devant lui et s'inclinèrent à leur tour en souriant. Mais Aragorn les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

─ Mes amis, fit Aragorn. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner.

Puis il posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête, suivi par tous les Hommes du Gondor. Petit à petit, chacun s'inclina devant les Hobbits : Nains, Hommes, Elfes. Tous rendaient hommage à ce peuple méconnu et qui pourtant, faisait partie des plus courageux peuples que pouvait contenir la Terre du Milieu. Ce peuple sans qui ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. C'était déjà la deuxième fois que ces créatures démontraient un courage sans limite et une loyauté sans faille.

Plus tard cette journée-là, les Hobbit repartirent dans la Comté accompagnés par Gandalf. Frodon s'était alors rapproché de Daelonna et Kili.

─ Vous repartez déjà, lui dit Kili. Il y aura une grande fête ce soir.

─ La Comté me manque, sourit le Hobbit. Et puis désormais, j'ai autant de choses à raconter que Bilbon. Je voulais juste vous rendre ceci.

Puis il sortit la cotte de Mithril de Bilbon qu'Aragorn avait récupérée à la Porte Noire.

─ Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerre, je n'en aurai plus besoin. Et elle vous appartient.

Kili s'approcha et recula sa main, collant la cotte contre la poitrine du Hobbit.

─ Mon oncle l'avait offerte à Bilbon, non seulement pour le protéger mais aussi en gage d'amitié. Gardez-la. Cela montre que désormais, vous et les vôtres, vous êtes amis des Nains pour toujours.

Frodon sourit doucement aux deux Nains face à lui avant de rejoindre Gandalf à l'entrée de la Cité Blanche. Là étaient déjà Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Keelìne, Fildìn et les Hobbit prêts au départ. Keelìne serra chaque Hobbit dans ses bras, pleurant contre eux alors que Daelonna s'approchait de Gandalf.

─ J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ça ne sera pas pour une quête suicidaire ou une guerre, sourit-elle.

─ Il n'y a aucun doute, sourit à son tour le magicien.

Après un dernier au revoir, les quatre Hobbits et le magicien s'en allèrent, retournant dans les vertes collines de la Comté. Keelìne sentit la tristesse l'envahir en les voyant partir ainsi, mais en même temps, elle se sentait heureuse pour eux. Ils allaient enfin retrouver leur foyer.

Le soir même, un grand banquet fut donné en l'honneur du nouveau roi mais aussi de ses fiançailles avec Arwen. La nourriture venait à profusion et tous étaient invités : les pauvres, les riches, les Nains, les Elfes. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait aucune distinction.

Daelonna était en train de discuter avec son frère et Kili, voyant de loin Eomer parler avec sa fille et son fils.

─ Je suppose que je n'y échapperai pas, soupira Kili.

Sa femme le regarda perplexe. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Keelìne et Eomer et semblait partagé entre la résignation et une forme de tristesse.

─ De quoi parles-tu, men kurdu ?

─ Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que notre fille semblait s'être beaucoup rapprochée du seigneur Eomer ? fit-il, amusé. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois les regards qu'ils s'échangent. Je pensais que j'avais encore quelques années devant moi avant que ça n'arrive. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Nain.

─ Kili, lança Daelonna d'un air réprobateur. Eomer est quelqu'un de bien, je suis persuadée qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Il l'a protégée, l'a soignée. On peut avoir confiance, j'en suis sûre. Et ne t'avise pas de les empêcher d'être ensemble ! Tu rendrais ta fille malheureuse et jamais elle ne te pardonnerait. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veux.

─ Bien sûr que non. Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse bien évidemment.

─ Alors quoi ?

─ C'est un Homme, il mourra avant elle. Je t'ai dit dans quel état était ma mère quand mon père est mort. Je ne veux pas ça se produise avec Keelìne.

Daelonna prit doucement la main de son époux et la serra.

─ La disparition de ton père n'était pas naturelle. Il a été tué au combat, je pense que sa mort a été d'une violence sans nom pour ta mère. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée. J'en ai déjà parlé à Keelìne, et elle est parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle lui survivra et même si cette perspective lui fait peur, elle est prête à le supporter. Il n'y a plus de guerre et Eomer mourra certainement de vieillesse et rien d'autre.

─ Tu as sans doute raison, souffla Kili. Mais tu sais que je la vois encore comme une enfant. Elle est ma fille unique, je n'étais pas prêt à la marier si tôt.

Daelonna sourit doucement devant son mari. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Leurs enfants avaient grandi si vite qu'elle en avait parfois le vertige. Quelquefois, elle voyait encore les bébés qu'ils étaient. Oh ça, ils en avaient eu des nuits blanches et des crises, mais pour rien au monde elle ne reviendrait en arrière.

─ Eh oui, ta fille a grandi, sourit-elle. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ça nous arrive.

─ Au moins ce n'est pas un Elfe.

─ Un problème avec les Elfes ? rigola une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, ils firent face à Legolas qui semblait amusé.

─ Vous savez ce qu'on dit, lui dit Kili. On ne peut pas se fier aux Elfes. Mais ceux qui disent ça n'ont jamais combattu avec eux et ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

─ Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux, lui dit Daelonna.

─ Ils ont malheureusement été blessés, Fildìn a été enlevé et pendant de longues semaines je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'ils allaient bien.

─ Tout ce que nous voulions, c'est qu'ils reviennent en vie, objecta la Naine. Et c'est le cas, alors merci.

Legolas sourit doucement devant la Naine et tous trois continuèrent à discuter, se remémorant le passé. Jamais Daelonna et Kili n'auraient pensé être capables de s'entendre ainsi avec un Elfe, et pourtant.

Pendant ce temps, Keelìne était avec son frère et Eomer quand ce dernier lui demanda de la suivre. Vérifiant que ses parents ne la regardaient pas, elle prit congé de son frère avec un sourire, ce dernier allant voir Thorin. Une fois à l'extérieur et à l'abri des regards, Eomer l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

─ Tu pars demain déjà, soupira-t-il.

─ Oui, dit-elle avec regret. Mais on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Bien entendu. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai bien l'intention de demander ta main à ton père. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler ici. Dès que tout sera fini, je viendrai à Erebor. De toute façon, il fallait que je parle au roi Thorin. Je pense que ça sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Souriant à ces mots, elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de la soirée. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir son père, même si elle savait qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Songeant qu'enfin les choses allaient aller bien après plusieurs mois de guerre, elle se sentit chanceuse d'avoir trouvé celui avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie.

Ce fut ainsi que le 2 mai, les Nains d'Erebor repartirent pour leur royaume, Thorin ayant juré fidélité à Aragorn. Erebor avait déjà beaucoup trop connu la guerre et les Nains souhaitaient plus que tout vivre des temps de paix, comme au temps où Smaug n'était pas encore apparu.

* * *

 **Enfin un peu de douceur ^^**

 _ **Men kurdu : mon coeur**_

 **Je vous dit simplement à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 29**

 **Bisous!**


	29. Chapter 29 Une demande particulière

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Désolée pour cette publication tardive. Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés.**

 **Encore merci à Rozenn Selwyn pour la correction ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29** **: Une demande particulière**

 _20 mai de l'an 1 du Quatrième Âge_

Les choses allaient bien à Erebor désormais. Bien que Kili et Daelonna aient pu repartir avec leurs enfants chez eux, ils se sentaient bien dans cette montagne. Et puis, Kili ne voulait pas partir, cette montagne qu'il avait voulu fuir était désormais son foyer. Il avait amené ses deux enfants devant les tombes de Thorin et Fili sur lesquelles ils s'étaient recueillis plusieurs heures. Daelonna passait du temps avec la veuve de Dain. Fildìn, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps avec son oncle pour l'aider en tant qu'instructeur tandis que sa sœur s'employait à aider les guérisseurs. Oui, Kili voyait bien que sa famille se plaisait dans cette montagne et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. C'est pourquoi il était désormais dans le bureau de Thorin, en grande discussion avec l'un de ses conseillers. Lorsque ce dernier s'en alla, le monarque se tourna vers son cousin.

─ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, soupira Thorin.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Kili. Je voulais te voir car j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

─ Je t'écoute.

─ Tu le sais, normalement je ne vis pas ici avec ma famille. Mais maintenant que nous sommes ici, je me rends compte à quel point Erebor m'avait manqué, et je vois que ma famille se plaît ici. Acceptes-tu que nous nous installions dans la montagne ?

─ Bien sûr, sourit Thorin en se levant. Vous êtes tous chez vous ici. D'ailleurs, j'avais moi aussi une chose à te demander.

Kili le regarda avec sérieux, attendant la suite.

─ Tu as refusé la proposition de mon père de reprendre le trône à sa mort.

─ C'est à toi qu'il devait revenir.

─ Malgré tout, reprit le roi, j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon conseiller principal. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu me seras d'une grande aide à l'avenir. Rien ne t'oblige à dire oui, mais…

─ J'accepte, le coupa Kili. Je te conseillerai du mieux que je pourrai.

Thorin sourit à son cousin avant de le prendre par les épaules. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était soulagé en sachant qu'il aurait un tel allié à ses côtés. Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte et un garde entra et salua le monarque.

─ Votre fille, la princesse Celica vient d'arriver.

Les deux Nains allèrent alors à l'entrée du royaume où se trouvait une délégation des Monts de Fer. Daelonna et la reine mère Lilia étaient déjà là, cette dernière serrant une jeune Naine dans ses bras. Celle-ci, en apercevant Thorin, se détacha de l'étreinte de la reine et se jeta dans les bras du Nain.

─ Adad, soupira-t-elle. Tu n'as rien ?

─ Ça va, Givashel, tout va bien. Laisse-moi te présenter Kili, le neveu de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et sa femme Daelonna, la sœur de Dwalin.

─ Enchantée, fit la Naine en s'inclinant.

─ Ah, et voilà leurs enfants, Keelìne et Fildìn.

Ces deux derniers venaient d'arriver et ils virent une jeune Naine près de Thorin. Keelìne ne manqua pas le regard que lui jetait son frère et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

─ À tous, je vous présente ma fille, Celica.

Fildìn ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la Naine. Elle avait des cheveux blonds ramenés en une longue tresse, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait irrémédiablement, le paralysant.

─ Je ne savais que tu avais eu une fille, remarqua Kili.

─ Oui, ma femme hélas n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.

─ Je vois, fit Kili navré.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Fildìn passa beaucoup de temps avec la princesse, la faisant visiter Erebor, lui racontant des histoires. Keelìne ne vit pas beaucoup son frère durant ce temps-là, mais à vrai dire, son esprit était préoccupé par tout autre chose. Eomer devait arriver dans quelque temps, et elle se sentait fébrile. Elle se demandait s'il comptait réellement demander sa main à son père ou si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Eomer arriva à la fin de la semaine, suivi par une délégation. Il devait conclure une alliance avec la Montagne, le roi Aragorn, appelé désormais Elessar, ayant souhaité un monde totalement unifié. Eomer n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir Keelìne avant le soir de cette journée lors du banquet. Quand il la vit entrer dans la salle, vêtue d'une robe violine, il dut se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et se contenta d'une salutation formelle. Mais toute la soirée, il lui lança des regards, sentant monter en lui une bouffée de jalousie lorsqu'il vit un Nain la saluer d'un baisemain.

─ Ne vous en faites pas, fit une voix proche de lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Fildìn. Ma sœur est trop amoureuse de vous pour s'intéresser à ce type.

─ Fildìn, sourit Eomer. Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu ce soir.

─ Oui, j'accompagne la fille du roi Thorin. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

Eomer sourit doucement en regardant la Naine blonde, vêtue d'une robe bleu roi, qui discutait avec Keelìne. Visiblement, Fildìn semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à la princesse.

Keelìne de son côté, était restée avec Celica depuis qu'elle l'avait arrachée des bras de ce Nain qui semblait un peu trop vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas beaucoup vue, le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble les avait considérablement rapprochées, surtout qu'elles devaient partager une chambre en attendant qu'il y en ait d'autres plus habitables. Si bien que Keelìne lui avait parlé d'Eomer et n'avait pas manqué de le lui montrer ce soir-là.

─ C'est vrai que c'est un bel homme, admit Celica en le regardant.

─ Chasse gardée, lança Keelìne en riant.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

─ Quoi ? Qui ?

─ Ce n'est pas important, se contenta de dire Celica en rougissant.

─ Allez, dis-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne dirai rien, promis.

La princesse se contenta de regarder au loin, sans répondre à Keelìne devenue depuis quelques jours une amie proche. Keelìne suivit son regard et remarqua qu'elle regardait son frère.

─ Tu plaisantes ? sourit la Naine.

─ Ça t'embête ? s'inquiéta Celica.

─ Pas du tout, au contraire. Mais je tiens à te dire que si tu le fais souffrir, je te tue.

─ Tu menaces la princesse d'Erebor ? rit la blonde en se redressant dans une position royale.

─ Non, je menace ma future belle-sœur.

Les deux Naines rirent ensemble, continuant de discuter entre elles sans remarquer que Eomer s'était rapproché de Kili.

─ Seigneur Kili, appela-t-il.

─ Roi Eomer, salua le Nain. Je suis content de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

─ Très bien, sourit l'Homme. Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Kili fixa quelques instants le roi du Rohan devant lui et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, Kili se doutant de quoi il en retournait. Il l'amena dans son bureau non loin de ses appartements et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui offrir un verre d'hydromel.

─ Je vous écoute, fit Kili.

─ Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, dit l'Homme visiblement nerveux.

─ Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ma fille.

Eomer leva son regard vers le Nain devant lui, étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne semblait pas suspicieux ou en colère, simplement amusé.

─ Comment…

─ Je connais ma fille mieux que quiconque. Pensiez-vous que je n'aurais pas remarqué les regards que vous vous lancez ?

─ Sachez que j'aime votre fille, plus que tout, commença Eomer. Je ne ferais rien sans son accord, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Je sais que nous sommes différents, elle est une Naine et je suis un Homme, vous auriez toutes les raisons du monde de refuser ce que je vais vous demander. Je voudrais épouser votre fille, et pour cela, je vous demande de m'accorder sa main.

Kili regarda intensément Eomer. Il s'était attendu à une telle demande mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait si vite. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression que sa fille n'était qu'une enfant, mais il devait se faire une raison. Elle avait grandi.

─ Keelìne vous a-t-elle parlé du concept d'Unique chez les Nains ?

─ Non.

─ Les Nains ne connaissent qu'un seul grand amour de toute leur vie, étant donné qu'il y a assez peu de Naines par rapport aux Nains, certains vivent sans jamais la trouver. Ma femme est mon Unique, elle est ma raison de vivre. Lorsqu'un Nain rencontre son Unique, rien ne peut l'en détourner. Il existe même une légende qui dit que deux Uniques peuvent se retrouver après leur mort lorsqu'ils se réincarneront. Je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude que vous êtes l'Unique de ma fille, et le fait que vous soyez un Homme du Rohan et elle une Naine n'y change rien. C'est avec joie que j'accepte de vous donner sa main. Je vois bien que vous l'aimez, et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous.

Eomer offrit un large sourire à Kili, soulagé de voir qu'il acceptait sa relation avec sa fille. Le Nain sortit alors un petit écrin noir et le tendit à l'Homme.

─ Tenez, prenez-la. Je sais que Keelìne voulait la porter.

Eomer prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une bague en argent, ornée d'un saphir bleu profond et entouré de deux diamants roses.

─ Je ne peux…, commença Eomer.

─ Elle était à la mère de Daelonna. Elle me l'a confiée il y a quelques jours, se doutant que vous ne tarderiez pas à faire votre demande. Prenez-la.

Eomer referma la boîte et la rangea dans sa poche en remerciant chaleureusement son futur beau père ( _étrange de penser ça,_ se dit-il).

Dès le lendemain, Eomer avait été chercher Keelìne dans sa chambre et l'avait emmenée à l'écart, sur un petit promontoire surplombant toute la vallée.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle visiblement perdue.

Eomer se plaça devant elle, l'écrin contenant la bague serré dans sa main. Il sentait son cœur être au bord de l'implosion.

─ Lìne, commença-t-il. Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. Je ne saurais vivre loin de toi, nous avons déjà été trop souvent séparés et j'ai déjà failli te perdre. Je sais que beaucoup n'accepteront pas notre relation, mais cela m'importe peu. Je te veux à mes côtés pour le reste de mes jours, alors…

Puis il posa un genou à terre, devenant à peine plus petit qu'elle tandis que Keelìne soufflait un « ce n'est pas vrai » en écarquillant ses yeux noisette.

─ Keelìne, fille de Kili, descendante de Durin, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Keelìne était figée, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau marchait à deux à l'heure. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir davantage, un « oui » franchit ses lèvres. Eomer sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lui présentait la bague.

─ Mais c'est… fit la Naine en la reconnaissant.

─ La bague de ta grand-mère. Ton père me l'a donnée quand je lui ai demandé ta main hier soir.

Keelìne sentit un grand sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait sa bague à son doigt. Elle se jeta alors à son cou en lui susurrant « Amrâlimê ». Eomer n'eut pas besoin de lui demander la signification de ces mots alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, sentant qu'un avenir des plus heureux les attendait après une année de guerre. Désormais, le pire était derrière eux.

* * *

 **N'est-ce pas mignon tout ça?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Petite traduction:**

 _ **Givashel : trésor**_

 _ **Amrâlimé : je t'aime**_

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine et je vous souhaite un joyeux week-end de Pâques!**

 **Bisous**


	30. Chapter 30 Et ils vécurent heureux

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour amis lecteurs!**

 **Nous y voici, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Le temps a vite passé et cette histoire touche déjà à sa fin. Je remercie Rozenn Selwyn pour m'avoir corrigée et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30** **: Et ils vécurent heureux**

 _10 novembre de l'an 1, Quatrième Âge, Rohan_

Six mois avaient passé depuis la demande d'Eomer. Elle était arrivée à Meduseld quelques mois plus tôt. Sa famille et la famille royale d'Erebor étaient arrivées quelques jours plus tôt. Tout Meduseld était décoré aux couleurs verte et dorée du Rohan, associées aux bannières bleues du peuple de Durin. Quand Eomer avait appris à son peuple l'identité de sa fiancée, il avait eu droit à de véhéments cris de la part de ses conseillers et de nobles d'un peu partout, disant qu'une Naine ne pouvait être la reine du Rohan, un peuple d'Hommes. Mais Eomer les avaient envoyés se faire voir chez les trolls, annonçant par la même occasion qu'elle n'était pas une simple Naine, qu'elle descendait de Durin lui-même et qu'elle était une nièce directe de Thorin II Écu-de-Chêne, ce qui avait eu le mérite de faire taire les mauvaises langues.

En ce 10 novembre, Keelìne était dans ses appartements avec sa future belle-sœur, Eowyn, dont elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée. Des caméristes l'aidaient à mettre sa robe qui avait été faite sur mesure. Elle était blanche, les manches longues en dentelle s'arrêtant aux poignets par des bracelets argentés et le buste décoré de broderies bleues qui descendaient sur le côté gauche jusqu'au bas de la robe. La jupe n'était pas imposante, selon ses désirs, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds. La camériste déposa sur sa tête un voile argenté, traînant sur un mètre derrière elle. Se regardant dans le miroir, Keelìne eut du mal à se reconnaître. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon simple tandis qu'à son cou était accroché un pendentif, une unique émeraude, offerte par son frère à son arrivée au Rohan. Sortant de derrière le paravent, elle vit Eowyn, vêtue d'une robe mauve, la regarder avec de grands yeux.

─ Tu es magnifique, sourit-elle.

Keelìne se sentit rougir sous le compliment quand de légers coups furent frappés à sa porte. Eowyn alla ouvrir et elles découvrirent Daelonna accompagnée de Celica. Quand les deux Naines virent Keelìne, elles ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits tandis que ceux de Daelonna se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

─ Amad, fit doucement la future mariée.

─ Ça va, sourit sa mère. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce jour arrive si vite.

Daelonna était vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre, les épaules recouvertes d'une étole tandis que Celica portait une robe rouge, les manches longues s'ouvrant sur les avant-bras.

─ Tu es superbe, fit cette dernière en s'approchant avant de serrer Keelìne dans ses bras.

Mais un éclat avait attiré l'œil de la future mariée. Écartant doucement son amie, elle prit sa main gauche et y découvrit une bague en or, sertie d'un fin filament de mithril.

─ C'est ce que je crois ?

─ Euh…, commença Celica.

─ Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas le lui cacher, rigola Daelonna.

─ Celica, appela Keelìne.

─ Ton frère m'a demandée en mariage le mois dernier, avoua la princesse d'Erebor après quelques minutes. Je voulais attendre avant de te l'annoncer, après tout c'est ta journée aujourd'hui.

Keelìne n'en revenait pas, il s'était lancé et il ne le lui avait même pas dit. Alors qu'elle serrait sa future belle-sœur dans ses bras, de nouveaux coups furent frappés et Fildìn entra à son tour. Apercevant sa sœur, il lui sourit largement.

─ Bonjour, sœurette, commença-t-il. Tu es éblouissante.

─ On s'en fout de ça ! lança Keelìne en s'approchant de son jumeau. Ça fait des mois que tu m'envoies des messages depuis Erebor, me racontant tout ce qui s'y passe et tu ne penses même pas à me dire que tu t'es fiancé à ma meilleure amie il y a un mois !

À cette tirade, Fildìn ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit regard vers ladite fiancée qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

─ Je voulais te l'annoncer en personne, sourit-il. Mais oui, nous nous sommes bien fiancés il y a un mois.

─ Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Celica en s'approchant de son futur mari en souriant.

─ Comment ça ? Tu es enceinte ?

─ Quoi ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir, s'empressa de dire Celica en riant.

─ Quand j'ai demandé la main de Celica à Thorin, il a accepté. Et il m'a demandé d'être son héritier.

À cette annonce, Keelìne ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment ça, son héritier ?

─ Son héritier ? répéta-t-elle

─ Étant donné que mon père n'a pas eu de fils, en m'épousant ton frère deviendra prince d'Erebor et peut donc prétendre au trône, expliqua Celica.

─ Donc…tu….

─ Tu as devant toi le futur roi d'Erebor, annonça Fildìn dans un grand sourire.

Partant dans un cri hystérique, après quelques secondes d'ahurissement, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et de sa future belle-sœur quand Kili fit à son tour son entrée.

─ Ça va être l'heure, annonça-t-il.

Chacun sortit alors de la pièce, ne laissant que Kili avec sa fille. Ce dernier l'observait, la trouvant magnifique et ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à sa femme lors de leur propre mariage. Keelìne était peut-être légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire mais elle semblait étrangement sereine.

─ Comment tu te sens ?

─ Bizarrement bien, avoua la Naine. Je pensais être stressée ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis plutôt pressée en fait.

Kili s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front, contenant difficilement son émotion.

─ Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour ma fille serait reine du Rohan et mon fils roi d'Erebor, je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit-il dans un sourire.

─ J'aurais voulu qu'oncle Fili et oncle Thorin soient là.

─ Je sais, Uzbadnâtha. Mais ils sont là, tu peux en être sûre.

Souriant doucement à son père, elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui présentait et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle du trône dorée où le mariage allait être célébré par Gandalf lui-même, puis béni par le roi Elessar. Keelìne se sentit tout d'un coup plus nerveuse. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et tous chuchotements disparurent. Le peuple du Rohan était là, mais aussi et surtout les amis de Keelìne. Elle vit Joled avec ses deux filles, Gimli aux côtés de son père, Eowyn au premier rang avec Faramir, ceux qui restaient de la compagnie de son oncle. Le roi Thorin et sa mère étaient aussi là ainsi que quelques autres Nains. Legolas se tenait près des Nains d'Erebor. Sa mère, les larmes coulant abondamment, regardait sa fille avec une fierté non dissimulée. Son frère quant à lui était tout près du trône, étant le témoin d'Eomer, et regardait Keelìne avec un grand sourire. Il y avait aussi quatre Hobbits, au tout premier rang, étonnant les vieux conservateurs présents. Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'au Rohan et souriaient largement. Mais tous ces visages s'évanouirent aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Eomer, juste devant Gandalf et Elessar. Il portait une tenue vert et doré, une lourde cape brune sur les épaules, sa couronne d'or posée sur ses cheveux blonds. Tout disparut autour d'elle car elle n'était concentrée que sur ses yeux verts qui la regardaient avec une infinie tendresse.

Eomer, à l'instant où il avait entendu les portes s'ouvrir, s'était tourné et voyant sa future femme s'avancer, il crut rêver. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe, son voile d'argent traînant derrière elle. Son cœur prenait un rythme fou tandis qu'elle s'avançait au bras de son père d'une démarche qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop lente à son goût. Il dut se retenir difficilement d'aller lui-même la chercher et de l'embrasser, peu importe les gens autour de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien. Et après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, Kili déposa les mains de sa fille dans celle de l'Homme, souriant au roi du Rohan.

Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers le magicien et le roi du Gondor.

─ Chers amis et familles, commença Gandalf. Cher peuple du Rohan, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, au cœur de la cité dorée, dans la salle du trône de Meduseld pour unir Eomer, fils de Eomund, roi du Rohan et Keelìne, fille de Kili, descendante du peuple de Durin, par le mariage. Par cette union, Keelìne sera proclamée reine du Rohan et tous deux vont se promettre l'un à l'autre en ce jour.

Puis Gandalf se tourna vers Eomer.

─ Eomer, fils d'Eomund et roi du Rohan, acceptes-tu de prendre pour femme Keelìne, fille de Kili, descendante du peuple de Durin et de faire d'elle ta reine sous le regard des Valars et de tous ceux présents ici aujourd'hui ?

─ Oui, dit Eomer. Et je promets d'être près de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours. _Zû ra hikhthuzul._

En entendant ces mots dans un Khuzdul presque parfait, Keelìne eut les larmes aux yeux. Ces mots étaient prononcés dans les mariages traditionnels nains et voulaient dire : « Maintenant et toujours _._ » Mais comment avait-il su ?

─ Keelìne, fille de Kili et descendante du peuple de Durin, reprit Gandalf, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Eomer, fils d'Eomund, roi du Rohan et de faire de lui ton roi sous le regard des Valars et de tous ceux présents ici aujourd'hui ?

─ Oui, répondit la Naine, la voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Et je promets d'être près de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours. _Zû ra hikhthuzul. Amrâlimê._

─ Je demande aux témoins d'apporter les anneaux.

Celica, choisie par Keelìne, apporta à la Naine un anneau d'or gravé de runes Khuzdul tandis que Fildìn en apportait un à Eomer. Ce dernier prit la main de la jeune Naine et la regardant dans les yeux, il lui passa un anneau d'or au doigt, vite imité par Keelìne.

─ Avec la bénédiction des Valars et celle du roi du Gondor, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Elessar, pendant les mots de Gandalf, avait lié leurs mains d'un tissu mélangeant les couleurs verte du Rohan et bleue du peuple de Durin tout en prononçant sa bénédiction.

─ Keelìne, en devenant l'épouse de Eomer ici présent, tu seras désormais reine du Rohan. T'engages-tu à conseiller ton peuple, à être un modèle pour lui et à le protéger ?

─ Je m'y engage, annonça la Naine.

Le magicien prit alors une légère couronne d'or et d'argent derrière lui et la posa sur les cheveux de la Naine, délestés de son voile.

─ Vous pouvez vous embrasser, annonça Gandalf en souriant.

Eomer posa alors sa main sur le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était fait, elle n'entendait pas les applaudissements et les cris autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'elle et son désormais époux.

 _Son époux_ , penser à ça lui donnait des vertiges mais elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. La fête qui s'ensuivit fut des plus somptueuse. Un orchestre ne cessait de jouer, tantôt de la musique douce, tantôt des airs plus entraînants. Keelìne passait de bras en bras, la fête durant une bonne partie de la nuit et l'alcool coulant à flots.

Alors qu'elle avait entamé une nouvelle danse avec son époux, elle se sentait parfaitement bien avant que les mots qu'il avait prononcés lors de la cérémonie lui reviennent en mémoire.

─ Comment tu as su pour cette phrase en Khuzdul ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis sûre que je ne t'ai jamais parlé des mariages chez les Nains.

─ Non, répondit l'Homme. C'est ton frère qui m'en a parlé. Je lui ai demandé s'il existait une tradition particulière chez les Nains et il m'a parlé de cette phrase. Je lui ai donc demandé de me l'apprendre.

Keelìne se sentit sourire doucement.

─ Je crois que les conservateurs du Rohan n'étaient vraiment pas prêts à ça, rigola-t-elle.

Effectivement, ils avaient eu le plus grand mal à l'accepter comme la future épouse de leur roi, et elle avait dû se battre pour que certaines traditions de chez elle soient acceptées. Comme la présence des couleurs du futur époux et de la future épouse dans les décorations alors que dans leur tradition, il n'y avait que les couleurs de l'homme qui étaient présentes. Elle avait même dû batailler pour pouvoir porter d'autres bijoux que sa bague de fiançailles. Bref, elle se faisait un plaisir de les faire tourner en bourrique.

Désormais, les choses étaient plus que bien au Rohan et dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Il fallait voir cette fête : tous les peuples réunis, partageant un moment de joie, les Nains et les Elfes oubliant leurs griefs et leur rancœur, chacun était heureux d'être là, sentant ce nouvel âge de paix commencer.

 **OoOoO**

 _15 août de l'an 3 du Quatrième Âge, Erebor_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Keelìne était revenue à Erebor accompagnée de son mari pour le mariage de son frère et Erebor était paré de ses plus beaux atours. Les murs étaient drapés de bleu et de rouge, les couleurs de Fildìn et Celica. À leur arrivée, ils furent plus que bien accueillis, une somptueuse suite ayant été préparée pour eux. Le jour du mariage, Keelìne s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa future belle-sœur quand elle sentit le bras d'Eomer la retenir.

─ Tu vas leur dire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux noisette de sa femme.

─ Non, dit-elle dans un sourire. C'est leur journée.

Eomer lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle quitta leurs appartements et se dirigea vers ceux de Celica. En y entrant, elle découvrit sa future belle-sœur prête pour son mariage. Sa robe blanc cassé tombait en voiles jusqu'à ses pieds, son buste serré par un corset aux lacets dorés et des broderies d'or s'entrelaçant sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient réunis en une longue natte blonde où des fleurs bleues avaient été ajoutées.

─ Je ne sais pas si mon frère sera capable de prononcer le moindre mot en te voyant, rigola Keelìne.

La princesse se tourna vers son amie, ses yeux bleus remplis d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension.

─ Dame Keelìne, appela une camériste. Votre robe vous attend.

La Naine hocha la tête et passa à son tour derrière le paravent. Elle retira la robe qu'elle portait tandis que la camériste s'occupait de lui passer sa tenue de demoiselle d'honneur. Une robe bustier bordeaux se serrant à l'avant par des lacets dorés, la jupe légère tombant jusqu'à ses pieds et masquant ses chaussures noires. Ses cheveux furent brossés et deux mèches furent tirées en arrière et retenues par une pince d'argent.

─ Vous avez reçu ma lettre concernant les petites modifications à faire sur la robe ? demanda doucement Keelìne.

─ Oui, sourit la camériste. J'ai modifié le corset pour qu'il soit plus élastique et pour pouvoir le serrer sans qu'il vous gêne. Allez-vous leur dire ?

─ Je vais attendre demain, je ne veux pas leur voler la journée.

La camériste sourit doucement en acquiesçant. Une fois prête, Keelìne sortit et fit face à Celica qui tournait en rond.

─ Ça va ?

─ Je suis pire qu'angoissée, répondit la princesse.

─ Tout va bien se passer.

Elles restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Thorin vienne chercher sa fille.

La salle du trône d'Erebor était somptueusement décorée, parée des couleurs bleu et rouge. Tout le peuple d'Erebor était réuni, auquel s'ajoutaient les mêmes invités qu'au mariage de Keelìne, plus les Hommes de Dale et quelques Elfes de Mirkwood dont le roi Thranduil. Puis le roi Thorin fit son entrée avec sa fille à son bras. Fildìn, en la voyant, en fut bouche-bée. Dans quelques instants il allait épouser une merveille et à aucun moment le fait qu'il allait par là devenir prince héritier d'Erebor ne lui traversait l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Celica.

Le mariage fut célébré dans la pure tradition naine, Fildìn fut proclamé héritier du trône sous les acclamations de tous et la fête qui suivit se passa aussi dans la pure tradition naine. C'est-à-dire, de la bière (beaucoup), de la nourriture à profusion et de la danse. Keelìne était avec ses parents, un bras d'Eomer autour de sa taille, discutant joyeusement quand Fildìn et sa nouvelle épouse approchèrent.

─ Tiens, sœurette, dit Fildìn en lui tendant une chope. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

─ Non merci, refusa la Naine.

Fildìn regarda sa sœur d'un œil étrange, ne s'attendant pas à un refus.

─ Quoi ?

─ C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas boire à une fête, signifia Fildìn.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne bois pas systématiquement.

─ Tu plaisantes ? À la fête lors de notre victoire, j'ai dû te porter tellement tu avais bu, rigola son jumeau tandis que leurs parents riaient aussi. Je ne dis pas que tu te mets la tête à l'envers à chaque fois, mais tu prends toujours un verre ou deux. Et là, tu n'as rien bu du tout. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

─ Mon amour, fit doucement Eomer en souriant. Je crois que tu n'as plus le choix.

─ D'accord, soupira Keelìne après quelques instants de réflexion. Je ne voulais pas vous l'apprendre alors que c'est votre journée, mais bon…

─ Nous apprendre quoi ? demanda son père qui commençait doucement à comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

─ Disons que, dans mon état, il est déconseillé de boire de l'alcool.

Elle vit les yeux de sa famille s'écarquiller à cette nouvelle, tous ayant parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

─ Tu es… commença sa mère dont le visage, déjà joyeux, s'éclairait d'un grand sourire.

─ Tu vas devenir grand-mère, Amad, sourit Keelìne. Il ou elle devrait être là pour février.

Daelonna, à cette nouvelle, sentit une grande joie exploser en elle. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas devenir grand-mère si vite, mais une telle nouvelle ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse. Alors qu'elle prenait sa fille dans ses bras, elle vit du coin de l'œil Kili féliciter Eomer chaleureusement.

─ Évite de m'appeler grand-mère tout de suite, fit-elle en s'écartant. Laisse-moi encore les quelques mois qui restent pour me faire à l'idée.

Keelìne rigola sous la remarque de sa mère avant de sentir les bras d'Eomer se resserrer sur sa taille. Daelonna ne pouvait se sentir plus heureuse et quand elle repensait à son passé, elle se dit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avait valu le coup. Elle ne regrettait rien car toutes les épreuves, toutes les souffrances l'avaient menée à cet instant, à serrer sa fille enceinte dans ses bras le jour où son fils s'était marié. Tout avait un sens, chaque chose était à sa place et laissant son fils serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, elle regarda son mari dans les yeux et elle sut qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : leur avenir était devant eux et plus rien ne pouvait venir le gâcher.

* * *

 **L'histoire de nos personnages s'arrête ici. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	31. Epilogue

**Ce n'était qu'un commencement**

 **Bonjour à tous! Nous y voilà, la conclusion de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Un grand merci à Rozenn Selwyn qui m'a beaucoup aidé.**

 **Cette histoire ci se termine mais d'autres viendront et j'espère vous y retrouver. Merci à tous de l'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui la liront par la suite. Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **31** **: Se revoir**

 _14 avril 100 du Quatrième Âge_

Cent ans avaient passé depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, j'avais désormais deux cent cinquante-cinq ans, un âge honorable pour un Nain même si j'aurais pu vivre plus longtemps. Mais la mort de mon Unique, de ma chère Daelonna deux ans plus tôt, m'avait détruit. La fin arrivait, je le sentais. Allongé dans mon lit, entouré de mon fils et de ma fille, mes petits-enfants tout près. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir une telle famille et pourtant. Keelìne avait changé depuis qu'Eomer nous avait quittés huit ans plus tôt, mais elle restait forte pour ses enfants. Désormais, leur fils Elfwin régnait sur le Rohan. Il avait maintenant quatre-vingt-seize ans et avait l'apparence d'un Homme de trente ans. Il avait hérité des yeux noisette de sa mère et des cheveux blonds de son père. J'étais fier d'avoir un petit-fils tel que lui. Sa petite sœur, Dis, me rendait bien entendu fier aussi. Elle avait suivi les traces de sa mère mais aussi de sa tante Eowyn et s'était fait une place parmi l'armée du Rohan. J'avais eu aussi le bonheur de devenir arrière-grand-père, Elfwin s'étant marié près de quinze ans auparavant et ayant eu un fils, trop jeune pour me voir dans cet état.

Fildìn, ayant épousé la fille de Thorin, avait succédé à ce dernier sur le trône d'Erebor. Si certains avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée, beaucoup avaient vu en lui un descendant de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et donc de Durin. Ils avaient eu deux fils, des jumeaux qui s'appelaient Fili et Balin, en hommage aux oncles de Fildìn. J'étais resté près de lui, restant le premier conseiller du roi, voyant mes deux petits-fils grandir. Tous deux avaient hérité des yeux bleus de leur mère et prenaient très à cœur leur rôle de fils héritiers. Déjà ils avaient quatre-vingt-douze ans, ils avaient grandi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, tandis que je vieillissais. Ils avaient aussi une jeune sœur, Ayra, de vingt ans leur cadette qui s'était mariée deux ans auparavant avec un seigneur des Montagnes Bleues.

Et ils étaient tous là, mes deux enfants, mes cinq petits-enfants. Je les voyais, les yeux larmoyants, pleurant mon trépas qui approchait.

─ Ne pleurez pas, dis-je. Ainsi doivent aller les choses, je vais retrouver mon frère, mon oncle mais aussi ma Daelonna. J'ai vécu une longue vie, il est temps que je quitte ce monde.

─ Adad… sanglota Keelìne.

─ Tout va bien chérie, ne sois pas triste. Je n'aurais pu rêver une meilleure vie, ni une meilleure famille.

Je sentis alors une tête se poser sur mon thorax, Ayra avait appuyé sa tête blonde contre moi, ses épaules bougeant au rythme de ses sanglots. Lui caressant doucement la tête, je tentai de la bercer.

─ Sigin'adad, m'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix en relevant la tête.

Je vis alors ses yeux noisette embués de larmes mais malgré tout pétillants.

─ Je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça, dit-elle doucement. Mais je suis enceinte, et j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour le voir grandir.

─ Je serai là à chaque fois que tu penseras à moi. Et tu ne pouvais m'apprendre plus merveilleuse nouvelle. J'aurais aussi aimé voir cet enfant naître, comme j'ai vu tes frères, tes cousins et cousines, mais il est temps pour moi de partir.

Je me sens de plus en plus faible, mon cœur battant de moins en moins vite, comme fatigué d'avoir battu trop longtemps. Et puis, depuis que Daelonna n'est plus là, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il battait comme avant. Bien sûr, il battait pour mes enfants, mes petits-enfants et mes arrière-petits-enfants, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impatient d'une certaine manière, de la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras. Sa chaleur m'a manqué pendant près de deux ans et je dois la retrouver. La sensation de son corps contre le mien, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, il y a trop longtemps que je ne les ai ressenties. Regardant une dernière fois les visages de ma famille autour de moi, je ferme les yeux et sens que quelque chose me quitte.

On m'appelle, mais dans deux directions opposées. L'une des voix est celle de mon fils, l'autre est celle de ma femme. Décidant de suivre cette dernière, je me sens aspiré avant de me retrouver debout dans la chambre, juste derrière ma famille qui entoure mon lit de mort. Sur ce dernier, je peux me voir, mes cheveux autrefois bruns, désormais blancs, mon visage vieilli par les ans. Bien entendu, je suis triste de les laisser ainsi mais ainsi va la vie.

Puis je sens une présence tout près. Me retournant, je les vois. Tous les trois sont là à m'attendre. Daelonna s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, elle a retrouvé sa jeunesse du temps de la quête d'Erebor.

─ Enfin, l'entends-je soupirer.

Mais mes yeux restent fixés sur les deux autres personnes juste là. Daelonna s'écarte légèrement, souriant elle aussi aux deux Nains. Ils n'ont pas changé, ils sont restés tels qu'ils étaient la dernière fois que je les ai vus. M'approchant du premier, j'hésite et pose ma main sur son épaule. Et je le sens, je sens ses vêtements sous mes doigts tandis qu'il me sourit, ses yeux bleus me fixant comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'il vivait encore.

─ Ça faisait longtemps, petit frère.

Entendant sa voix, je sens tous le poids de son absence me retomber dessus. Je le serre alors dans mes bras, retrouvant enfin mon grand frère. Puis je me tourne vers le second, qui me regarde avec un air paternel, tel qu'il l'a toujours fait. À son tour, il me prend dans ses bras avant de poser son front contre le mien. Lui non plus n'a pas changé, il semble même avoir rajeuni.

Puis je m'écarte, regardant dans les yeux celui qui a été mon second père. Puis le souvenir d'être parti, d'avoir abandonné son royaume me revient en mémoire et tout d'un coup, je me sens honteux.

─ Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

─ De quoi parles-tu ? demande-t-il visiblement perplexe et toujours avec cette voix grave qui m'a tant bercé.

─ D'avoir abandonné Erebor comme je l'ai fait, d'avoir failli à mon devoir.

─ Kili, sourit-il. Regarde derrière toi.

Obtempérant, je fais de nouveau face à ma famille qui pleure sur mon corps désormais froid.

─ Tu as eu une famille incroyable avec Daelonna. Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir voulu du trône. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon.

─ À nous, rectifie mon frère.

Je me tourne vers eux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Et je les vois me regarder avec tristesse et regret.

─ Pardonne-nous de t'avoir laissé, continua Fili. C'est nous qui t'avons abandonné.

─ Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, souris-je. Et puis je n'étais pas seul, rappelé-je en prenant la main de Daelonna.

─ C'est vrai, acquiesce mon oncle en regardant ma femme. Et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi, mon neveu. Tu as accompli de grandes choses, et puis désormais, c'est un de mes petits-neveux qui est sur le trône d'Erebor. Les choses sont enfin revenues à la normale.

Je souris doucement, me rendant compte qu'il a raison. Mon fils est désormais roi d'Erebor, et cela va continuer pendant encore de nombreuses années avant que l'un de ses fils prenne sa place et ainsi de suite. Me tournant encore une dernière fois vers eux, je ne sens plus aucune tristesse en moi. Seulement de la fierté et de la confiance en l'avenir. Longtemps auparavant, Azog a tenté de décimer la lignée de Durin et il a failli réussir. Mais quand je vois toute ma famille devant moi, je me dis que le peuple de Durin a pris la plus belle des revanches sur le destin funeste qui aurait dû lui tomber dessus.

─ Il est temps d'y aller, annonce Thorin derrière moi.

─ Oui, opine Fili. Les parents t'attendent.

Disant un dernier au revoir à mes descendants, je suis mon frère, mon oncle et ma femme jusqu'aux Cavernes de Mandos où un repos éternel nous attend.

* * *

 **Tout est terminé pour nos personnages. Encore merci de m'avoir lu et je vous à une prochaine fois sur une autre histoire!**

 **Bisous!**


End file.
